To Walk Into The Dragon's Den
by Sharptooth
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Harry faces a series of new challenges, not the least of which is all the deaths that he has been forced to witness. Not epilogue compliant. Ships HP/GW/HG. Some RW/HG. Changed from T to M from this point forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**To Walk Into the Dragon's Den**

**Chapter One: "Revelations"**

He hadn't realized just how hard it would be afterwards. The funerals were the worst of all. He had thought that bringing down the greatest Dark Lord of all time would be the absolute worst thing that he would ever face in his life. In this, Harry thought, he was definitely mistaken.

He stood there, just outside the small chapel in Hogsmeade, not knowing if he could get himself to go in. He had made a promise to himself that he would personally attend each and every one of the funerals for those that had died during the climactic battle at Hogwarts castles a week ago. He just hadn't thought that it would be this hard.

This funeral especially was hard for Harry. This was the funeral for the man that had been his favorite professor during his six years at Hogwarts and his wife: Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. He just didn't know if he could do it now. He hadn't counted on the rush of guilt and depression that had washed over him as he approached the chapel.

As he was standing there outside the door, lost in contemplation, he felt a small hand settle itself upon his shoulder. Startled out of his reverie, he turned around with a jump and a slight gurgle of surprise. There behind him was a person that he both wished to see beyond anything else in the world and dreaded seeing as well: Ginny Weasley.

Ginny giggled despite herself at the expression on Harry's face. He just looked so adorable standing there, all the conflicting emotions crossing his countenance in the flash of a heartbeat. Quickly sobering her expression she smiled demurely at him, trying her hardest to reassure him with her presence. It must have worked, for she saw some of the stress drain from his features.

"Harry? Are you okay? I saw you standing there and I thought…" she let the rest go unsaid.

"Yeah, I'm alright Ginny. I just didn't expect it to be so hard, you know?" he replied. Regardless of his fears where this young woman was concerned, he felt some of his tension drain at simply being able to express his feelings to her.

"I know how you feel. I thought that I was going to faint dead away at Fred's funeral yesterday," she replied. "Anyway, I talked to Mum, and told her that for this one I would really like to sit next to you, if you don't mind of course" she said, casting her eyes to the floor.

"I'd really like that Gin," he said with his first real grin in what seemed to be ages. He extended his elbow and she slipped her hand through it easily. They proceeded into the small shrine. There really weren't a lot of people there, but there were more than Harry had expected. It seemed that anyone that had survived from Harry's house of Gryffindor had showed up for the funeral. There were some from Hufflepuff there as well, but then, Tonks had been a member of that house during her years at Hogwarts. As many of the aurors that could be off duty were there for the ceremony as well.

They looked around and found that they could only find one set of seats available for the two of them: right next to a middle aged woman in the front row holding a small baby in her arms. Harry of course recognized her at once as Andromeda Tonks, mother of Nymphadora Tonks. They sat down and Harry turned towards her. "Hello Mrs. Tonks. I'm, err… really sorry for your loss…" Harry was never really good at expressing things like this.

"Hello Harry," said Mrs. Tonks, smiling sadly at Harry. "It's really good to see you again. I'm so glad that you made it through this."

Harry really didn't know how to respond to this, considering that the war had cost Mrs. Tonks her husband, daughter, and son-in-law; leaving her to raise her grandson alone. "Is that Teddy?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yes Harry, this is Teddy, your godson. You haven't seen him before this, have you?"

"No ma'am, I haven't" Harry gulped. He looked down at the sleeping child. His hair was a shocking pink. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. As he was looking at him Teddy opened his eyes and looked at Harry. He gurgled excitedly and as he did so his hair turned jet black, a small lightning bolt scar appearing across his forehead. Harry's draw dropped in astonishment and he heard Ginny's gasp of disbelief behind him.

"It appears that he likes you Harry. I have to go and give the eulogy. Would you and Ms. Weasley watch him for me while I do that? I was going to do it with Teddy on my hip, but it would be a lot easier…" she looked at him expectantly.

Harry gulped again. He looked over at Ginny who smiled back at him warmly. "Sure Mrs. Tonks, we'd be happy to" he said, reaching out tentatively to take his godson. Surprisingly, Teddy felt right at home in his arms. He turned to Ginny and couldn't help himself. He was grinning from ear to ear. He didn't notice the look of relief behind him on the faces of Ron and Hermione, sitting a few rows back.

***

After the funeral was over Harry and Ginny stopped to chat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their family. "Gin, would you mind if I caught up with you at the Burrow a little later? I'd like to talk to Ron and Hermione about something." Seeing her puzzled and slightly disappointed look he plunged on. "I'll explain everything later, don't worry."

"Alright Harry, whatever you need to do. I'll see you at the Burrow." She grabbed her father's arm and he side-along apparated them out of the village.

"Ron! Hermione! I need to talk to the two of you if you have a few minutes" Harry called to his two best friends.

"Sure Mate, we always have time for you." Ron called back. Harry walked over to the two of them.

"Let's walk up to the castle, if you don't mind, I've got something that I need to do." He looked expectantly at his friends, and upon seeing they agreed they set off for the castle.

"Look, Ron, I've got something I need to talk to you about, and you need to hear me out before you say anything, alright?"

"Sure Mate, whatever you want," Ron replied.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last few days, especially at all the funerals that we've been attending. I've been thinking about life, actually, and what it means to live a happy life. I've been thinking about what I need to live a happy life.

"All I really know is that I certainly haven't been happy over the last year. I'm sure that you've both noticed?"

"Yeah, Harry, it's been kind of obvious," Ron said, wondering where this was leading.

"Well, all the while that we were on our quest for the horcruxes, I had one thing that kept me going. One thing kept me getting up in the morning when all else made me want to give up. One thing gave me the strength to do what had to be done. Can you guess what that was?"

"Love," Hermione stated from Ron's other side.

"That's right Hermione, just what Professor Dumbledore said. Love. Such a simple thing, and yet the hardest thing in the world to define. I never really understood what love was before, but this last year, and this last week has made me see like nothing else could. I understand now what it is to love; and I understand what it is to be alone.

"I've seen love blossom right before my eyes, between my two best friends." Hermione and Ron both blushed at this. "This isn't a bad thing guys," Harry rushed on. "It's about time the two of you realized what I've known for years. It's just that I want to have the same thing."

"What are you saying Harry?" Ron asked repetitiously…

"He's saying that he wants to get back together with Ginny, Ronald." Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "Really, are you that thick?"

"Oh," whispered Ron.

"Ron, she's the one that **I** love," Harry said, looking at his friend, a worried expression on his face. "I stayed away because I didn't want to get her killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but now that it's over, well, I need her Ron.

"I've missed her so much. I mean, don't we deserve some happiness too?" He sighed. "I intend to ask her to take me back, if she'll have me that is."

"Of course she'll have you back, you blockhead," Ron replied. "You've been all she ever wanted since she was eleven years old, just like Hermione's been all I ever wanted. Look, if she says yes, I'm okay with it; but don't you go hurting her again. I'd hate to have to tell Mum that I killed her future son-in-law." Ron's grin was huge at this point.

Harry was grinning too now. He looked around and saw that they were where he needed to be: the edge of the Forbidden Forest next to Hagrid's hut. He pulled out his newly repaired wand "Accio Resurrection Stone!"

* * *

They apparated just outside the wards that were set around the Burrow. A glance showed Harry that Hermione was upset with him. He sighed, knowing ahead of time that he would have to deal with this sooner rather than later.

"Alright Hermione, out with it." He was met with a glare for his efforts. "You're upset that I got the stone back, aren't you?"

"You promised Harry," was her only response.

"And it's going right back after tonight. I need it to prove out a theory I have, and then it goes right back. I'm not chasing after ghosts like Dumbledore was…" He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"Harry…"

"Lay off of him Hermione," Ron interrupted. "If he wants to use the stone, well, I reckon he's the rightful owner. Hell, he got rid of Voldemort. Hasn't he earned the right?"

Hermione looked like she'd been slapped. "Of… of course he has Ron, I'm sorry Harry," she continued. She put her head down. Harry could see a single tear run down her cheek. He reached over to wipe it off. As she looked up at him he smiled.

"Hermione, I swear you have no idea what you mean to me. You have always been my rock, the anchor that kept me sane. You've been my big sister, you've shown me the love and caring that I never had growing up. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. Just please remember one thing, I've learned a lot from you. I really do try to think things through now."

"I know Harry. I guess I'm just so used to being the conscience for you two that I slip into the role without thinking. Can you forgive me?"

"Already done Hermione. Now grab that big lug of a boyfriend of yours, and let's get inside." With that he started walking towards the door to the Burrow.

When they reached the door it swung open revealing the entire Weasley clan waiting for them. Ginny flew out the door and into Harry's waiting arms. It felt like she had never left them. He knew instantly that this was the feeling he needed most of all in his life.

With a gesture Harry led them all into the family room. He sat down on the sofa and motioned Ginny to sit next to him. "I think now is the time that I share with you all what has been going on for the last year." He reached inside his robes and pulled out his moleskin pouch. From inside it he pulled out a number of object and placed them on the coffee table in front of him: the elder wand, the resurrection stone, his invisibility cloak, his golden snitch and the Marauder's Map.

"Ron, Hermione, could you add a couple of items to this pile?" He waited while they added the Tales of Beedle the Bard, and the deluminator. "For you to understand what has happened we have to go back a ways in time. It starts with the tale of the Three Brothers Who Escaped Death and goes on from there." He quickly recounted the children's tale to the family.

"Harry dear, we all know this story, what does this have to do with the last year?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry gestured to the table. "The three brothers were the Peverell brothers. You see before you on the table the artifacts from the tale. They really did exist. The elder wand went from owner to owner, while the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak were passed down through family over all the years."

"You mean…" Ginny gasped.

"Yes, one of the Peverells was my ancestor, and this cloak was my Dad's. Tom Riddle was descended from one of the brothers as well. The stone was his fathers. The wand was Dumbledore's. He won it from Grindlewald during their battle in the 1940's." This was greeted by gasps from around the room.

"It was Ron that actually figured out about the cloak. He said he had always wondered about it. It never showed any wear despite being ancient. After doing a lot of research between funerals I've come to a couple of conclusions. I'll get to those in a little while." He proceeded to relate over the next couple of hours, helped by Ron and Hermione, the tale of their last year. When he was finished he looked up. All of the Weasleys were crying openly. Ginny was trembling so badly that she looked like she was going to shake right out of her shoes. He reached over and gave her a warm hug.

"You died Harry! You sacrificed yourself! How are you still here?" Ginny looked like she might faint at any moment. "How did you come back to us? To me?" she added quietly.

"It was a combination of factors. Like I said, I've been doing a lot of research the last few days. Firstly, while I was in limbo, deciding whether to go on or come back, Dumbledore told me…"

"Dumbledore told you?" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Yeah, I had a conversation with him. He figured that I was there because of the link of our blood between Voldemort and me. He figured that because of that link, and because he had been the one to cast the killing curse, the segment of Voldemort's soul had been the real victim of the curse. That was essentially correct, but I figure there was more to it than that. Another factor was that I was the rightful owner of the three Deathly Hallows.

According to everything I've read since, the true owner is truly the master of death, deciding when to move on on his own terms. But there was one other, vastly more important factor at play here."

"What was that Harry?" asked Ginny, hanging on his every word.

"You," Harry said simply.

"Me?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, you. For years this has been building to a climax. Think about this for a moment. You were the first person that I can actually remember placing my welfare above their own since my parents died protecting me." Ginny looked confused. "When I met you and your family at King's Cross six years ago," Harry continued, "you wished me luck." Heads nodded around the room.

"You also gave me one of my first happy memories. I remember you running along beside the train waving when we left. I treasure that moment." He smiled at her. "Before your first year you accidentally stuck your elbow in a butter dish in front of me. That was priceless. Then, when I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets something happened. Something I never suspected at the time, but something wonderful just the same."

"A bond was formed," Hermione supplied.

"Exactly, a bond formed between you and me, Ginny. Dumbledore explained to me after I saved Peter Pettigrew's life that when one wizard saves another's life it forms a bond. It is one of the oldest forms of magic. I just never put two and two together before."

"We're bonded?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"Then in my fifth year we went to the Department of Mysteries. We all saved each other over and over, but for you and I, that first bond was already in effect. It was shortly after that when I first realized that I had feelings for you beyond just those of my best mate's little sister." He looked over at her parents. They were smiling at the two of them. "So on we go to last year. All throughout the year, the only thing that kept me going some nights was when I would take out this map," he picked up the map from the table.

"Hey, Fred and I gave that to you!" exclaimed George.

"Yeah, anyway, I would look for you in the map. Finding you would always calm me and give me the strength to go on. At the last battle, when I was leaving the castle to go to Voldemort I saw you. I almost stopped then, but thinking of you gave me the strength to do what I had to. At least by dying I could give you a better life. It was the one thing that allowed me to keep going." Tears were flowing down his face now, matched by those going down Ginny's cheeks.

"When Voldemort cast the killing curse, the only thing I could think of was you. It was our bond, and our love that brought me back from beyond Gin…"

"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love," quoted Hermione.

"Truer words were never spoken," said Mr. Weasley.

"Will you have be back Gin?" asked Harry.

Ginny was unable to speak. Nodding profusely she threw herself into his arms. They held each other tightly for a number of minutes until Harry gently disentangled himself from her and turned to her father.

"Mr. Weasley, there are things here that are beyond my ken, but I do know one thing. I love your daughter more than anything else in this world or beyond. There is too much uncertainty, too much confusion in our world at this time for me to be sure of anything but her and how I feel about her. We are bound together as surely as anything that I can know. I intend, with your permission of course, to ask for her hand in marriage."

There was stunned silence for a moment. It was broken by George's whoop of glee as he punched his fist in the air. Mr. Weasley and Harry looked at each other for a few moments. "Harry my boy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"She's too young, Arthur," Molly Weasley protested.

"She will be of age in a couple of months Molly," Arthur replied. "Are you absolutely sure you want this Harry?"

"As sure of it as I am of the fact that I am sitting here in this room. Your daughter and I have been through too much for any more uncertainty. In a couple of months she comes of age. If she will have me I intend for us to be married shortly thereafter. I will not have her returning to Hogwarts for her final year unsure of what lies in her future. Do I have your blessing?"

"If she will have you, of course you do Harry. You are as much our son now as you could be without it being official. If my Ginny wants to marry you then who am I to stand in her way?"

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. "I understand your concern Mrs. Weasley. Let me answer that and then you can have your say, okay?" He received a nod from Molly. "When Professor Dumbledore died last year I came to a decision. It wasn't a decision that I made lightly mind, but it was one that had some very serious repercussions. I chose to break off the relationship I had started with your daughter. I did that because I didn't want Voldemort to use that relationship against me and hurt her to get to me. I knew from first hand experience what that would mean both to me and to this family.

"At that time I really believed that there was no way I could win, but I knew that I had to try. So I therefore placed the greater good, the good of the wizarding world before my love for Ginny. I broke two hearts that day." He smiled sadly at Ginny. "Then, at the wedding I had to leave without even saying goodbye. I had no opportunity to communicate with Ginny, for fear that the Death Eaters would use any communication with her to hurt her and her family. This had the unfortunate side effect of never being able to let her know that I was alive. She had to live without that knowledge for almost a year.

"I had to content myself with gazing at the Marauder's Map and seeing her name there. I didn't know how she was doing. I didn't know if she had been the recipient of any unforgivable curses. I just knew that she was there. All I could think about was how they could be torturing her.

"Then I had to leave everything and everyone I love behind and walk calmly to my death. Unless you have been there you have no idea how that felt. All I could think about was Ginny, and hope to Merlin that she would be okay and be able to go on.

"So then I came back from the killing curse yet again, but this time I had to pretend I was dead. I had to watch all of your reactions, especially hers. That tore me up so much I almost gave things away right then and there, but I knew that the timing wasn't right and I couldn't expose Ginny to that danger at that point. Then I watched her, Hermione and Luna battling against Bellatrix and I almost died every time a curse just missed her. I can't begin to tell you how relieved I was when you killed that bitch. So anyway, that's my thoughts. Can you see why I can't stand to wait any longer before I attempt to set things right? Life is too short to waste anymore time on. I love her, I need her, and I want to spend my life with her." He waited expectantly for the explosion that never came. He was instead greeted with tears streaming down Molly Weasley's face.

Harry turned to Ginny. He pulled a box out of his robes and knelt down in front of her. He opened the box revealing a small ring. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Harry, I almost gave up hope a couple of years ago, but I have always dreamed of this. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She pulled him in for their first kiss in almost a year. It was everything they could have hoped for, that kiss. It was warm, it was caring, it was passionate. It conveyed all the hopes and dreams and cares of both of them. One look at the two of the was enough to convince all that were there that this was representative of all that was right in the world.

Harry slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her quickly again. "Thanks love," he murmured. "Now, to test my theory on the bond." He reached over and grabbed the resurrection stone. He turned it over three times in his hand. Immediately there before him stood his mother and father. Ginny gasped next to him. "You can see them then?" he asked. She nodded in return. He heard Hermione gasp behind them. He didn't notice Ron pulling her into a hug as she gently sobbed into his shoulder. Nor did he notice as he slowly led her away.

"Mum, Dad, this is Ginny. I love her more than life itself. She's just agreed to marry me. I wanted you to meet her."

The two ghosts smiled at them. "Well it's about time that you finally admitted what we all knew Harry," his father said to him. "Hello Ginny, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Harry, how can she see us?"

"I think we share a bond Dad. I saved her life years ago, and she has done the same for me a couple of years back. I just had to take care of 'your scaly little problem' before I could deal with the 'Potter curse'." Ginny looked at him with a puzzled expression while his father broke out in laughter.

"The Potter men have a remarkable tendency to fall for redheaded women, Ginny," Lilly said in response to her unasked question. Understanding dawned on Ginny's face and she nodded, smiling.

"Wait till Moony hears that one, Lilly," chortled James. "He'll love it. My scaly little problem! What a hoot!"

"Harry, you do realize that you can't keep on using the stone? You have to move on," Lilly said.

"I know Mum. I'm going to send it back into the forest when we finish. I had to use it to prove a point first. I'm also going to get rid of the elder wand. It's too much of a temptation to use. If word got out that I had it, I would be forever defending myself as people tried to steal it."

"I think that's quite wise Harry," his father stated. "No sense placing your fiancé in danger when you can avoid it."

"I quite agree," Harry said with a smile. "I love you both. Take care of each other, and tell Moony and Tonks that we're watching out for Teddy. He's quite a character."

"We will Harry, we love you too. Enjoy your time with Ginny. We'll see you again, somewhere down the road. It was great to meet you Ginny. Take care of our boy. If he's anything like his father you've got your hands full."

"Don't worry about me, I grew up with the twins. They followed in the Marauder's footsteps, and learned from two of them. If I could handle them, I can handle Harry."


	2. One Hell of a Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Two**

"**One Hell of a Day"**

The next morning Harry woke feeling refreshed for the first time in almost a year. He took stock of the situation: he had gotten back together with the one love of his life; he had proposed to the same, and she had accepted. All in all it had been a great night.

He really couldn't help it if he had a silly grin on his face as he went downstairs to the breakfast table in the Burrow. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was truly happy. He had figured out just what he needed in his life and he had marched forward and achieved it. He felt that he had every reason to smile.

As he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with the sweetest sight in his entire existence: his fiancé wearing a matching smile to his own. "Good morning my love," he said as he settled into a seat next to her.

"Good morning Harry," she replied brightly. "What are your plans for today?" She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I need to go into London today. I need to visit Gringott's, and then I need to visit the Ministry, as well as do a little shopping. Then I thought about meeting Ron, Hagrid and Neville for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Oh, and I have to stop by the Luna's on the way back. I promised her Dad that I would give him an exclusive interview. It's kind of my way of saying I forgive him for trying to turn us in earlier in the year."

"I still can't believe that he did that to you. It makes my blood boil when I think of what could have happened." Ginny visibly bristled at the thought.

"I know Love, but he really was desperate to get Luna back. He saw that as his only chance. I don't know that I would have done any different if it had been you that was being held." Harry rubbed her back absentmindedly, hoping that he could defuse her famous Weasley temper.

"You're too good a man, Harry Potter," she told him, accentuating her words with a playful swat to his shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You waited for me."

"Oh, and it's that simple is it?"

"Pretty much so, yeah," was his simple response. Harry couldn't help but let out a snicker at the look on her face. It earned him another swat.

"Would you like to come with me, Gin?" he asked.

"Of course I would Harry," she responded, her face lighting up. "You go ahead and eat while I go upstairs and get ready."

"Sounds good, see you in a few," he replied, helping himself to some of the eggs and sausages sitting on the table.

****

They apparated into Diagon Alley near Gringott's Bank. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling" Ginny said, shaking her head to clear the ensuing cobwebs.

Harry chuckled in response. "Yeah, I always hated the feeling of side-along apparition. Luckily it isn't half as bad when you can do it yourself. You should be learning that this year." He looked around and smiled. He had just spotted someone waiting for them at the steps to the bank.

"Thanks for meeting us here Neville. You brought it I trust."

"No problem Harry, all you had to do was ask. Yeah, I brought it. Got it disillusioned under my robes." He patted his side. Ginny looked at both of them in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"You'll see in a moment Gin, I promise," Harry laughed. He grabbed her hand and started into the bank. "Be alert he whispered to the two of them. I didn't exactly leave her under the best of terms last time…"

Ginny's eyes widened as she got his meaning. The last time that Harry had been here, he, Hermione and Ron had broken into the bank and stolen one of Voldemort's horcruxes. She nodded to him, her hand slipping into her robes near her wand.

Harry marched right in with Ginny on one side and Neville on the other. He tromped straight up to the first open teller's window and spoke in a loud, clear voice. "We would like to see Griphook and the bank manager, please. Tell them that Harry Potter and friends have something to discuss with them." This got the desired results as a flurry of activity occurred. The trio quickly found themselves surrounded by armed guards. Harry just smiled at them and waited for the two goblins to appear. He didn't have to wait long.

He watched them come down the hall at a run. They stopped only after the guards had parted leaving them a clear aisle to the three. "I have to hand it to you Mr. Potter," said the tall of the two goblins. "You have a lot of courage to come in here after what you and your friends did here the last time. I am Ashkarak, acting manager of Gringott's Bank. I believe you know Griphook."

Harry just stood there for a moment with a bemused grin. "Yes Manager Ashkarak, I do indeed know Griphook. I believe that we have matters to discuss. You see, I am here with my friend Neville Longbottom and my fiancé Ginerva Weasley to complete a promise I made to Griphook."

Griphook looked at Harry with a confused expression. "What do you mean Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"If we could go someplace a little more private I will be happy to explain."

"After you, Mr. Potter," Ashkarak said with a gesture. They were led into a side chamber where the manager invited them to have a seat. Harry nodded to Ginny and Neville and they sat down, though Harry remained standing, placing himself in front of the other two.

"I promised you an explanation, and here it is: When I was here last, I had made an arrangement with Griphook. He would assist us in breaking into Gringott's, and we would return the Sword of Gryffindor." Harry watched for the manager's reaction. It quickly became evident to him that Griphook had 'neglected' to inform his manager of that part of the deal.

"You see, we desperately needed to get our hands on an artifact that was being stored in the Lestrange vault here. Tell me Manager Ashkarak, have you ever heard of a horcrux?" Harry watched the manager suck in his breath sharply. "I see that you have. Well, as it will soon become public knowledge I don't really see any harm in revealing to you a very significant detail. Voldemort had split his soul into multiple parts and stored them in horcruxes. That is why he was so powerful. He was effectively immortal as long as his horcruxes were in existence.

"We destroyed all his horcruxes, and then when I defeated him, he was truly dead. If I hadn't had Griphook's help I could have never succeeded in ridding the world of Voldemort's evil. So, anyway, when we left Griphook took off with the Sword of Gryffindor." Harry looked at Griphook significantly. "No, Griphook, I am not upset with you for your duplicity. I realize that you felt you were simply righting an old wrong to the goblin nation.

"However, I think that the tables were actually turned upon you inadvertently. You see, just when it was needed most, Neville here drew Gryffindor's Sword from the sorting hat and used it to dispatch Voldemort's pet snake Nagini from this existence." Harry grinned wickedly. "Nagini was his final horcrux. That allowed me to finish off old Snake Face. But that also meant that we were once again in possession of the Sword of Gryffindor." Harry turned to Neville. "Neville, if you would be so kind."

"Of course Harry," Neville said, releasing the spell upon the sword. He handed it over to Harry.

"If you would be good enough to examine this sword. Is it the genuine article?" Harry handed the sword over to the bank manager. After a moment's study Griphook and Ashkarak confirmed the genuineness of the sword. "Gentlemen, I present to you the Sword of Gryffindor, once again returned to the goblin nation." Harry grinned as the bowed with a flourish.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to allow me access to my accounts I will of course be happy to pay a reasonable restitution to Gringott's for any damages and embarrassment caused," Harry continued.

"I think that can be arranged Mr. Potter," Ashkarak said with a toothy grin. "Griphook was correct. He told me that you were an unusual wizard Mr. Potter. I see that what he said also applies to your friend and fiancé as well."

"If I might be allowed," Harry started, "I would like to see to it that if something like this were to ever happen again, that a proper solution is already in place, so as to avoid any, shall we say, embarrassment to either the bank or to Hogwarts School." At the manager's nod Harry took out his wand. He pointed it at the sword and spoke: "_Regredior geas infragilis_. I have placed an unbreakable geas upon the sword. Should this happen again, and trust me, one day a deserving Gryffindor will draw the sword from the sorting hat, they will have to return the sword here. I would also like to set aside an account specifically marked to pay a 'rental fee' to Gringott's Bank for the trouble of having to put up with this. How does a fifty thousand galleon account, accruing three percent interest sound to cover a fee of a thousand galleons per occurrence sound?"

"It sounds very equitable Mr. Potter," Ashkarak replied. It will be deducted from your accounts and set up immediately. Shall I deduct a first fee in addition from your accounts?" Harry nodded his agreement.

As the deal was being set up Harry let out a soft sigh that was only caught by Ginny. She cocked her head at him questioningly. He smiled softly at her and padded over to sit next to her. As she snuggled into his hug she leaned her head up so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"You just have to understand how to work with Goblins I guess," Harry sighed. "Doesn't mean that I like it though. It tires me to deal with them. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I couldn't see anyway around it if I wanted to free up my assets for our future."

Ginny felt a small thrill go through her as he said this. He really did want a future with her. Sometimes she found it hard to believe. Even while he was with her she would have irrational fears about Harry wanting to be with other women. After all, what did she, Ginny Weasley have to offer to him. He had money. He had fame. He could have any woman he wanted. He could have had Hermione if he had wanted. She knew in her heart that Hermione loved him; but instead Harry Potter had chosen to be with her, a no-name witch from a dirt poor family.

As if he was reading her mind Harry chuckled. "I love you," he murmured to her. He pulled her even closer. A quick kiss to her temple and he stood, ready once again to deal with the goblins that controlled the wizarding world's money.

"Ashkarak, I would like to move on to more mundane matters."

"Of course Mr. Potter," Ashkarak replied with a toothy grin. "How may Gringott's Bank be of assistance?"

"As you know, I have been named heir to Sirius Black's fortune, as well as the holdings that my parents left for me. I am assuming that this comes to quite a sum." Ashkarak nodded. "Very well, I would like to combine the vaults into one, and I would then like to set up access to that vault for Miss Weasley here."

Ginny shot off of the couch. "Harry no! That's your money!" Ginny screeched. Harry just held up a finger, stopping Ginny in her tracks.

"Manager Ashkarak, please do as I requested. Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley is to have full access to my vaults. She is my fiancé, and as such she is entitled to all I have. I would like to know immediately that should something say, untoward happen to me, that she is provided for."

"Of course Mr. Potter, we should be very happy to accommodate both requests. You do realize that with both holdings you are now one of the more wealthy members of magical Britain."

"I actually hadn't really thought much about it, to tell the truth. I just know what I want, and if the money left behind by my parents and my Godfather will help me to accomplish it, then so be it. Other than that I really couldn't care less." He shrugged his shoulders and looked a little exasperated. "I just want to be Harry. Not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, not the savior of the wizarding world, and certainly not some piece of meat to be sold at market to the highest bidder."

"You are indeed a strange wizard Mr. Potter. Very well, I will personally see that your wishes are seen to. If I might make a suggestion?" Harry nodded for him to continue. "I know that you were raised in the Muggle world Mr. Potter. It would seem to me that you will need some connections there. I suggest that you pay a visit to the Royal Bank of Scotland." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it over to Harry. "See the manager at the London branch. Give him this card and he will be glad to help you with Muggle funds. Let's just say that the two financial institutions are affiliated. Now, shall we be about our respective businesses?"

Harry got up and shook hands with the goblin manager. He turned and shot a questioning glance at Ginny and Neville. With looks that plainly said that they were happy to leave they got up and joined Harry. They took their leave and got out of the bank.

As they were walking down Diagon Alley Ginny pulled Harry to a stop. "I know that you have some things that you needed to discuss with the boys. Would you mind terribly if I did some window shopping?"

"Not at all Luv," Harry said with a smile. "But, while you're doing that, what if you wanted to get something?"

"Oh, that's not a problem Harry. I'm used to not being able to get things. I just like to look. It's fun to see all the things out there though." She grinned at him, albeit a little wistfully.

He pulled out a money pouch. He pulled a few coins out and shoved them in his pocked. He handed her the pouch. She stared at him, a bewildered expression on her face. He chuckled again. "Gin, you have to get used to the fact that we have money. This pouch is enchanted to access directly into my vault. Whatever money you need, just pull it out of the pouch. Remember, I gave you full access to my accounts. You _are_ authorized to do this." He put extra emphasis on the word 'are'. When she opened her mouth to protest he closed it with a quick kiss. "In a day or so you will be getting one of these by special courier. Don't worry Gin, you can't spend enough to do any serious harm to our accounts. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. Just remember to have everything delivered to the Burrow. That way you won't have to carry everything around." He held her close for a moment. "I'll see you after lunch. I love you."

"I love you more than you could ever know Harry," she breathed softly in his ear. "I'm looking forward to showing you just how much later." Harry just stared at her, his eyes as big as saucers. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she had waited for him.

****

Harry sat in the Leaky Cauldron with Ron, Neville and Hagrid and had to admit that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The tales were flowing freely. He watched Hagrid drain yet another huge mug of ale and set it down on the table.

Hagrid looked at Harry with a serious look. "So Harry, wha' prompt'd ya to invite us 'ere?" he asked.

"Well, you see," Harry stammered.

"IaskedginnytomarrymeandIwantedyouguystobestandupwithme…"

"What?" coughed Neville, almost gagging on his drink.

"I asked Ginny to marry me, and I wanted you guys to stand up with me," Harry repeated, a little slower this time. "I've got my best mate, my first friend, and the one man from Hogwarts that I've come to respect the most. Ron, you know you're my best mate, and I'd like you to be my best man. Hagrid, you were the first person to be my friend. You were the one that showed me that I was a wizard. Without you I never would have gotten through all those things that I did. You've been a true friend to me when I had no-one else. Neville, you have shown me what it means to be a true Gryffindor. You may not have realized it when you came to Hogwarts, but you have the heart of a lion, and you've become one of my closest friends. I would be honored if you three would stand up with me at the wedding."

"Harry, I knew something like this was up when we were in Gringott's. You did refer to Ginny as your fiancé after all. It would be my pleasure to stand up with you at your wedding. You and Ginny are two of the best people that I know. After the whole Department of Mysteries thing, well, you know… I just started to think differently about things after that. I saw that we really could make a difference. You taught me that Harry."

"Ah Harry, you don' know what this means ta me… I never been asked ta be in a wedding before… I've been to a lo' o' them, but ne'er in one. An' you two… just like yer Mum and Dad ya look. They'd a been so proud. Makes me wanna cry…" Hagrid snuffed back tears, causing a witch at another table to jump and spill her butterbeer down her front. She got up looking thoroughly embarrassed before casting a cleaning charm on herself.

"You know I'll be there for you, Mate," Ron said, patting Harry on the back. "The least I can do for you is be there when you walk into the dragon's den." This drew a laugh from all around. Little did they know how prophetic that simple statement was to be down the road.

****

Harry apparated in an alleyway behind a large building in Muggle London. He walked around the corner and saw that the address was indeed correct. He was at the Royal Bank of Scotland. Drawing a breath he walked in and marched up to a teller.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter, and I was referred here to see the manager about transferring some of my funds to this bank." He handed the teller the business card. She must have recognized something in it, for she immediately picked up the phone and placed a call.

"Excuse me Mr. Farnham, but there is a gentleman here to see you. He has one of those cards that you told us to contact you if we got one. Yes sir, I'll send him straight up." She hung up the phone and turned back to Harry while handing him the card back. "Mr. Farnham will see you now. If you will just go over to that elevator right over there. It goes straight up to his office. Have a nice day Mr. Potter."

Harry proceeded over to the elevator and got in, pressing the one button to proceed up to the manager's office. He quickly ran down the list of errands he still had to perform. Just one more stop after this one before he could get back to Ginny. He had to see Minister Shackelbolt for a few minutes at the Ministry of Magic. He hoped that neither meeting would take too much time.

****

Ginny was having a wonderful time. She had never had free reign to buy whatever she wanted, and she was enjoying herself. Not that she was buying a lot, mind, but she was buying a few things here and there, and she had found just the right thing for Harry's birthday. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was going to marry Harry Potter. If someone had told her that this was going to happen a couple of years ago she would have laughed in their face. Harry had never taken any notice in her before.

Not that she hadn't tried. When she was younger she had a typical school girl crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. He was her knight in shining armor, especially after her first year when he saved her from Tom Riddle's memory. She had eventually gotten over that though, and given up hope of finding happiness with Harry. She had dated other boys, and had often had a lot of fun, but it wasn't what she wanted. Deep down, she always wanted Harry; especially after she had gotten to know the real Harry Potter, not the one that the press had created.

He was everything a girl could want in a man. He was considerate. He was exceptionally kind, even to those that he had only just met. He was a man of honor and duty. He was funny, and caring and warm-hearted. He had an immense capacity to love, which when you considered his upbringing was amazing in and of itself. He gave freely of himself and all that he had to his friends. He loved her family as his own; even a blind man could see that.

Harry was also exceptionally courageous. He didn't see it in himself, but everyone else could see it. Time and again he placed himself in harm's way for the good of someone else. Sometimes it was one of his friends. Often times it was simply for the good of his fellow man. He was a warrior without even realizing it. How could she not be drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

But there was even more. They had many common interests. They both loved Quidditch and were both excellent players. They shared a love of a good joke, and both had a talent for creatively working outside of the rules. They had a love of animals, and a strong desire for family.

He also seemed to be a perfect fit for her physically. He was taller than she, but not so tall that it was uncomfortable like it was with most of her prior boyfriends. When they would touch it was such an incredible feeling. It was the best feeling in the world for her, more addictive than any drug.

And for some reason that escaped her, he had chosen her. He had noticed her after all this time, and even though he had left her for a time, he had been true to his word and returned. He had even returned from the dead for her. For her… It was an incredible feeling to know that someone loved her so much that they denied death to be with her.

She knew that she loved him with every fiber of her being. It had been a long time building to this point, but there it was. She, Ginny Weasley was hopeless, helplessly in love with Harry Potter.

She was shaken from her reverie by an abrupt jerking of her hair. With a loud screech she was wrenched backwards by the roots, and the next thing she knew she could feel the point of a knife at her throat and strong hand had grabbed her wrist as she tried to pull her wand from her robes.

"Ah, ah, ah missy, don't you be going for that here, not unless you want to have a nasty little accident." It was a harsh voice in her ear. She froze, not knowing what to do. Where was Harry?

"Wh… Wha… What do you want with me?" she asked, trying to stall for time.

"It's just your unlucky day missy. I'm on the run, and I figured that I could probably get past the aurors a lot easier if I had myself a hostage, so I chose the prettiest one I could find. Unlucky you…" He laughed a deep, guttural laugh.

Ginny was wondering what to do. She had only just begun to learn how to apparate when she had to leave Hogwarts and go into hiding. She didn't think that she could get away from him that way. Where was Harry?

She felt herself being dragged backwards across the street. There were screams now as people noticed what was happening. People were starting to panic. That was the last thing that she needed. When people panicked was when people got hurt. That was true anytime, but especially in a hostage situation. She wondered, not for the first time, how sad it was that she knew that esoteric fact. Where was Harry?

"You know," she started, "you really did pick the wrong girl to take hostage."

"Yeah missy, why do you say that? I got to you easily enough." His voice was harsh and cruel in her ear.

"Because I'm engaged to the one wizard you do not want to make mad," she replied.

"Oh, and who might that be? Harry Potter?" He laughed a quick derisive laugh.

"Actually, yes," said Ginny. Now, if only he would get here. Where was Harry?

"Right," said the man, jerking her hair and making a short scream issue from her clenched teeth. "Harry effing Potter eh. You don't say."

Ginny was about to reply when the wind started swirling around her and her assailant, picking up dust and debris from the street. It started whipping around faster and faster.

"What's goin' on?" the assailant wailed.

"I think you're in a world of trouble!" Ginny replied.

There was a tap on the man's shoulder. He spun around, scraping the knife point across Ginny's throat, drawing a small amount of blood. As he turned, he encountered a fist ramming into his face. Blood splattered as bone shattered from the impact. He crumpled in a heap.

Ginny heard "_Incarcerous_!"and turned to see Harry, his face contorted with rage, his wand pointed at the man who until just a moment before had held her life in his hands. She looked down at her assailant, and let out a gasp. She knew him. She knew him well indeed. There, laying on the ground unconscious and bound with ropes was Ernie Macmillan.

"Harry," she whispered as she moved into a hug with him. "He can't be responsible for this. We know Ernie. He's one of us. He's one of the D.A."

Harry was panting, shaking with anger. Slowly he started to calm down when he realized that Ginny was safe. After a few moments her words sunk in to him. He looked down at a man that he would have before today called a friend. "Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right. Let me try something."

He waved his wand over Ernie and said "_finite incantatem_." Ernie groaned as he seemed to revive.

"What? Where am I?" he shouted with a start, realizing that he was on the ground. He looked at himself, and upon seeing the disheveled state of himself looked up at Harry, wonder and confusion in his eyes. "Harry? What's going on here?"

"I don't know Ernie, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Here, let me take care of that nose for you. _Episkey_," Harry muttered, healing Ernie's nose for him. "Ernie, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to Hogwarts. I know that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are still there rebuilding. I'd like to have them look at you and see if they can figure out what happened. I want to find out why you would attack a friend like that"

"I did what?" He looked around wildly, until his eyes settled on Ginny. He moved his gaze down to her neck and his eyes got as wide as saucers. "Merlin Ginny, did I do that?"

"I'm afraid so Ernie. See Harry, I told you he couldn't have been in control of himself." They both looked at Ernie, who had buried his face in his hands.

****

Later that night, back at the Burrow, the four friends were in the sitting room. Ginny had been patched up by Madam Pomfrey while they were at Hogwarts, and she looked as good as new.

"So it definitely wasn't the Imperious Curse then?" asked Hermione.

"No, Professor Flitwick said that it was a much older magic that was affecting Ernie. He referred to it as the '_adverto moralis_' curse. It makes someone's ethics and morals reverse themselves, while leaving their memory a shell of what it was. He said that he hadn't heard of it being cast in millennia. He mentioned that the only reason that he could recognize it is because of all the pure research that he used to do before he came to Hogwarts."

"But who would cast it on Ernie, and why?" asked Ron.

"That is the mystery, isn't it?" replied Harry. "Anyway, he's doing loads better now that Madam Pomfrey has gotten hold of him, and she says that he'll make a full recovery physically, though he may never fully remember all the things that he had done while under the influence of the curse. What I'm afraid of is that if it can happen to him, then it can happen to someone else."

The group as a whole let out a collective shudder. The thought of anyone else suffering as poor Ernie had and possibly hurting people like he tried to was disturbing to say the least.

"So, Mate, what did you do with the rest of your day?" Ron asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well, I had a quick stop at the Royal Bank of Scotland to transfer some of my funds to a Muggle bank, and then I stopped by the Ministry and had a quick meeting with Kingsley," Harry said, trying to make it sound as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked. She noticed that Harry tensed slightly. She wasn't the only one. Ginny wrapped her arms around him to help him stay calm. Everyone knew that with everything that he had been through, the one thing that Harry had a constant struggle with was his temper.

"Erm, he wanted to offer me a job," he whispered. Ron almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"He what?" Hermione asked.

"He said that he knew that I always wanted to be an auror, and that he was trying to rebuild the Ministry into something that people could be proud of, and that he wanted me to be a part of that."

"What did you tell him?" Ginny asked.

"I told him that I was flattered, but that I didn't want the Ministry using me as a public relations ploy. I told him that they'd tried that a couple of times before." Harry sighed and clenched his fists a couple of times before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "All I want is to be Harry, an everyday bloke, you know?"

"We know Harry," said Hermione. "What did Kingsley say when you told him this?"

"He said that he was sorry I felt that way, that it wasn't his intention to do anything that I didn't want. In the end I compromised. I told him that I'd give him a year to straighten out the Ministry. If I was satisfied that he was doing his job, I'd think about going to work for him. Otherwise I might just have to see to it that his services were no longer required," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

This time Ron did spray pumpkin juice. Thankfully it missed everyone. "Sorry," he muttered, getting up to grab a towel.

"I can't believe that you said that to the Minister for Magic, Harry," said Hermione. "After all we went through," she added.

"That's just the point Hermione," Harry said. "We didn't go through everything we did just so yet another corrupt regime could come along and make life difficult for everyone. I especially don't want to see someone that I actually like and respect end up walking down the same road that Fudge and Scrimgeour did. I don't think that I could handle that."

"I know Harry, but you could have gotten in so much trouble."

"Nah, I was banking that I could get away with it, what with me being the 'Savior' and all," Harry said sarcastically. "What do you think Gin?"

Ginny looked startled for a moment. "Well, I think that you were right Harry," she said after a moment. "We don't need another Minister making a bloody arse of himself." Hermione looked momentarily scandalized, but she seemed to recover quickly enough. Everyone knew that she always had a hard time going against established authority.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed rather pleased with her answer. He smiled at her and shifted slightly so that he could hold her. He took solace in her arms, relishing in the simple joy of human contact. He had been so long without it that he felt like a man who had starved to death in the desert. He let the conversation proceed on in this vein for a while longer.

"I need to get out of here for a little bit Gin," he whispered in her ear after a little while. She nodded to him and got up, extending her hand to him. Cat-like he rose from the couch and stretched languorously. "We'll be back in a while. I need to go for a walk." He looked at Ginny. "Shall we, milady?"

"We shall, milord," she answered with a smile. With that they sauntered out the door and into the night.

A short while longer they were in the forest near the Burrow. Harry was enjoying the walk immensely. He so seldom got to spend any time just enjoying who he was, doing what he liked. It was a great sensation. He smiled at the young woman who was holding his hand. "You know, I never got to do this growing up," he said to her. "The Dursleys never would let me do anything that they thought might be fun for me. I guess it was part of their ongoing campaign to make sure that the magic never surfaced in me. I didn't know and couldn't understand it at the time."

Ginny bristled with anger at this. "Harry, those Muggles were horrible to you. I don't know if I can ever forgive them."

Harry sighed to himself. "Sit down Gin," he said, motioning to an old log that had fallen to the ground. "I think that we need to talk about things. This is a great time to work through all the issues we have and get things out in the open before we get married."


	3. Tom and the Dursleys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Three**

**Tom and the Dursleys**

They sat there on an old log in the forest, two lovers lost in each other and the conversation they were having. "Okay Gin, let's do this. I'll allow you to ask me any question and I shall endeavor to answer it to the best of my knowledge, truthfully and honestly. Then I shall ask you a question and you shall do the same. Agreed?"

"Okay Harry, if you feel this is necessary," she replied.

"I really do Gin. I love you deeply, and I need to know that we know about each other and understand each other before we are married. The more I know and understand about you, the less likely I am to accidentally say or do something that will upset you. The same applies for you. I shan't kid you. I have a terrible temper. Remember before my fifth year? I was a right git, all because I couldn't control my temper."

"Yeah, you really were. I didn't know whether to hex you or kiss you to get you to calm down. In the end I was too scared of what you might think to do anything though." She chuckled at the thought.

"So, that brings up back to where we are now. What do you want to ask me?" He grinned at her. He couldn't believe how much love he felt for her.

"What did they really do to you in that house, Harry? I've heard things from my brothers, but I want to hear it from your mouth. I don't think that I can really believe it unless I do."

"Well, that's going to take a lot of explaining Gin. Erm… where to begin. Well, they kept me pretty much locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years that I lived there. As far as I knew this was normal. I got to understand the spiders there very well. I guess that's why I never suffered from the extreme fear that Ron has about spiders. They were my only companions there.

"They would make me cook breakfast for them every day. If I burnt something or didn't prepare it correctly that earned me a beating from Uncle Vernon." He scowled momentarily at the mention of his uncle's name. "I got to be very good at rolling with the blows. They came regularly. If I got better marks in school than Dudley did it got me a beating. If I got cheeky with any of them I got hit. Aunt Petunia would use a rattan cane. That's a type of lightweight wood that grows in Asia. It is very sturdy and very light. It was easier for her to swing.

"Those weren't the worst of them either. There were others that were much, much worse. I particularly remember one that happened quite a while ago. I was about eight years old mind, and it was during the middle of winter. There had been a particularly harsh storm that had left a lot of snow on the ground. Anyway, Dudley had decided to go out and throw snowballs at passing cars, but since there was so much snow on the ground, there weren't any cars to throw at. So he came up with a better idea.

"He figured that if he couldn't throw at the cars, he could at least throw at me. I got to be rather good at dodging snowballs that day, I can tell you. But then it happened. I got hit, hard, in the face. And it wasn't just any old snowball. It was filled with ice. I got really mad, and then he was inside the snow bank, up to his neck. What I didn't know was that Uncle Vernon was watching. He came outside real fast. Anyway, before I realized it he had me by the scruff of my neck, and he was dragging me into the house.

"'What are you laughing at, Boy!' he bellowed at me. 'Just that fat pig Dudley stuck up to his neck in the snow', I replied. I never saw it coming. He hit me square in the eye, and knocked me over a small end table in the den. As I was trying to get up, he was on me again, the blows starting to rain down on me, over and over he hit me. I really don't remember much after that. All I really remember is waking up the next day in the hospital. The doctors told me that I was lucky to be alive, after the mugging."

"Mugging?" asked Ginny.

"It's when someone beats you up to get your money," Harry explained.

"He lied," said Ginny in a cold, hard voice.

"Yeah, he did it to save his own neck. Anyway, I ended up with a couple of broken ribs and a lacerated kidney. Apparently he had kicked me a few times while I was down. Plus, I had two blackened eyes, a broken nose, and a fractured cheek bone. He did a right good number on me."

Harry looked over at Ginny. She had her small hands balled up into fists. Her eyes had narrowed to slits, and all Harry could see of them were the blacks of her pupils. He noticed that a stray lock of hair had fallen in front of her face, and he gently reached out and placed it behind her ear. She jumped as if she had been hit with a hex.

"Right after the doctor went out, Uncle Vernon came in and looked at me. He shook his head and said that I really should watch what I say, as the muggers might return some day. I learned then and there, that where he was concerned, I got along much better if I didn't say anything."

"Is that all that they did to you Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"No, but I'm going to save more for another question," he replied. "So now it's my turn. Are you ready?" She nodded, though she looked both agitated and nervous at the same time. "What did Tom Riddle's memory do to you that year?"

Ginny gulped, and looked daggers at Harry, but then her Gryffindor courage kicked in. "He did a lot Harry. You have to understand that I was really young and vulnerable." Harry nodded at her and took her hand in his. He started to absentmindedly rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I had such a crush on you back then. I couldn't seem to do anything when you came around, and then I found this diary in my books. I thought that Mum and Dad had put it there. Well, when Tom started writing back I found that I had a friend that didn't judge me. He was someone to talk to.

"Then I started to have blackouts. I couldn't remember what had happened. He made me feel that everything would be alright. He said all the right things, but I felt so dirty and guilty all the time. And then, at the last he had me go down into the chamber. There he had me enter into the book Harry. I couldn't help myself by that point, I was too weak." She started to shake. Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"When he got me into the book he was cruel, Harry. He chained me up to a wall and took out a knife. He, he slowly cut my clothes off, Harry. He told me that the only way I could get loose was to let him perform a ritual on me. He," she faltered for a moment, and then proceeded on. "He painted symbols on my body, paying special attention to my… breasts and down below."

"It's going to be okay, Gin," Harry murmured to her, kissing her hair and holding her tight.

She nodded her head, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I, I need to get it out of me Harry. You were right. We have to know about each other if we are going to help. So… he started cast a silencing spell on me. Then he used the knife on me Harry. He cut me in all kinds of places. Little nicks mostly, until he came to my most private places. These he took great joy in defacing. He cut me up bad Harry. All I could do was scream silently. After he had plunged the knife up in me, he told me that as my life drained out of me it would go into him, and help to revive him from his state. I was his sacrifice."

She looked up at Harry. "Now you know my secret shame. You must hate me now," she whispered. She tried to get up, but he held her fast.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," he said to her. "I'm going to hold you and caress you until you understand beyond a shadow of a doubt that I love you. I knew that you had horrors in there to rival mine. I just had to know what they were." He kissed her softly, gently, all the while caressing her as lovingly as he knew how. After he stopped he went on. "I guess it's a good thing that I killed the bastard. I'd have to go out and do it all over again if I hadn't."

"Are you sure you still want me Harry? I'm really damaged goods." She looked at him, scared at what his reply might be.

"We both are Luv, you and I are both damaged goods. I'm a killer. I've had to do things that I hated, but that had to be done. The only way we can both heal is for us to take care of each other. I'll always be there for you Ginny."

She kissed him then, a needy kiss that he returned with the same amount of need. When they broke apart, mostly due to the need for air she looked at him. "So what else did those bastards do to you?"

"Alright, but I have to show you something to make you appreciate it. My forehead and hand aren't the only place that I have scars." He reached down and undid his trainers, pulling them off. He removed his socks and pulled up his trouser legs. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his legs and muttered "_lumos_." A light shown down from the tip of his wand illuminating his legs and feet. There, on his feet and along his lower legs were small round scars, pock-marked all along them.

"Harry, what are those?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Well, my uncle ran a company called Grunnings, which makes Muggle drills. They spin a cork-screwed bit of metal around at a very high speed. He used to demonstrate each new model to Dudley on me. Dudley would hold me down and they would see how efficient the drill was at going into my feet and legs. My magic would heal me after, so they could just keep on doing it, over and over…" He faltered at this, the memory being too painful at that point.

He looked up at Ginny. She was pacing back and forth in the small clearing. She was quite literally lit up, glowing from the magic radiating from her. Her hair was billowing in a wind that only seemed to exist for her, and her eyes glowed with a fiery passion that he could tell she was struggling to contain. He got up and padded over to her, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Ginny," he whispered. Her head snapped up to his. "It's okay, Luv, I've learned to live with it, and I've forgiven Dudley. He didn't know that what he was doing was wrong. He was doing what his father had taught him. We, well let's just say that we came to an understanding later on," he concluded.

She seemed to calm down a little at this. "I hate that ox of an uncle, Harry. I can't believe we're going to be related pretty soon," she spat. "I hope I never have to see him, he's liable to have permanent bat-bogeys coming out of his nose if I do."

Harry smiled at her. "Actually Gin, I have to go and see Dudley pretty soon." He held his hand up as she started to say something. "There is something going on Ginny, something that I have a feeling is going to have us wrapped up in a lot of intrigue and fighting before we're done. I'm going to need contacts everywhere, and Dudley is going to be one of my contacts in the Muggle world.

Ginny looked at him, her head cocked to one side. "What makes you say that Harry?" she asked.

"Well, there was the incident with Ernie, and my instincts all tell me that something big is happening. I don't know what, or where, but I've learned to trust my instincts. They got me through seven years of being hunted by Voldemort.

"But enough of that; if I remember correctly, it's your turn to answer one of my questions. I'll make it my last one, and give you one more if you wish." Hesitantly she nodded for him to go on. "This last year at Hogwarts, I had heard that you got into trouble trying to steal Gryffindor's sword. I also heard that you got sent into the Forbidden Forest for your efforts. What else happened to you over the year?"

"You have to understand Harry that the Carrows loved to inflict pain. It was their favorite pastime, and they especially loved to do it to suspected members of Dumbledore's Army. Neville, Luna and I were all prime targets. They used all sorts of curses on us. Most of them were minor and involved increasingly higher levels of pain.

"Then they started to make using the unforgivable curses mandatory for any rule breaking. All three of us have had the cruciatus curse used on us, multiple times." Harry was beside himself by this point.

"I left you behind to keep you from getting hurt, to keep you safe," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Once again I failed someone that I loved…"

"You didn't fail me Harry! You didn't know! You did the best that you could under the circumstances! Damn it Potter! Don't go funny on me now!" Ginny glared at him, breaking the mood that he had gotten himself into.

"That wasn't the worst though, they used the imperious curse on us and made us inflict punishments on each other. Then we had to live with the shame of having done that. And that Alecto, she was a sick one. She would insist as a punishment that Luna and I were brought up to her quarters if we needed to be punished. She would imperious us, and make us do things." This last part was in a whisper.

"Ginny, you don't have to go on," Harry said to her, taking her in his arms.

"No Harry, I have to get it out. It has poisoned me long enough. I have to let you know everything." She was shaking, and the tears were streaming down her face, but she pressed on.

"She was a nasty one, and she liked things rough. I often would end up with horrible bruises after one of her 'sessions.' Harry, I hated myself after those. I wanted to die, but I couldn't do anything about it, because I had promised you that I would wait for you. If you hadn't made it through, well, neither would I. They never would have taken me alive. Luna and I made sure that we both understood that. I owe her Harry. She kept me sane so that I could come back to you.

"Amycus, on the other hand, had no such aspirations towards us. I think that he was gay too, like his sister. We knew that she liked the girls, but we also suspected that he was into guys. Anyway, his punishments included whippings. He put me into shackles when I refused to tell him anything about where you had gone. He beat me with a cat-o-nine-tails whip. He, he stripped me naked and whipped me repeatedly. I thought I was going to die then. I thought I had lost you forever thanks to that bumfucker. If it hadn't been for someone letting me down and healing most of my wounds, I probably would have bled to death."

"And you don't know who it was that let you down?" Harry asked.

"No, I was really out of it. I just remember someone telling me that it was going to be alright. They were whispering in my ear that I was going to be okay, and that I could rest now. I think that there were two of them. I distinctly remember a couple of voices, and I think one of them was a girl, but I can't remember anything more. The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital wing."

"Ginny, you got whipped. Where are your scars?"

Ginny blushed. "I use a glamour on them Harry. I don't want anyone to see. Madam Pomfrey got rid of the worst of it, but they shan't go away completely. She says that it must have been a cursed whip."

"Can I see them?"

"Oh Harry, I, I don't think so… If you saw them then you might not want me anymore…"

"Gin, we all have scars. Please. I need to know. No more secrets. Please."

Ginny slowly stood up and looked directly at Harry. She nodded her head and slowly reached down to the waistline of her blouse. Grabbing it she pulled it swiftly up and over her head so that she stood there in just her bra. Harry sucked in a breath. She was indeed the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.

She pulled her wand and waved it over her. Slowly, scars started to appear across her back and around to her front. They were soft and pink, one extending down over her stomach and disappearing into her skirt. Another swept around her other side and up under her bra, seeming to extend along the side of her breast.

Harry looked at her, trying to will his face to show all the love and support that he could. He hoped that it would be enough to see her battered ego through.

"It just missed the nipple. Kind of ripped everything else up though," she whispered. "The one on the stomach extends down on my inner thigh. That one pains me sometimes."

"And now that you know…" she said with a sigh, reaching down for her discarded blouse.

"And now that I know, I love you even more. You are even more beautiful than I could imagine," he said, his eyes beaming with love. "This just proves to me how much of a fighter you are. Do you honestly think that I could be with someone that didn't match my spirit, someone that didn't have my drive, or my loyalty? You are just what I need, Ginerva Molly Weasley. You are the only one that I want. None of the other witches can hold a candle to you." He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her soundly, letting all his love pour into the kiss.

After they had separated, she asked the question that had been bothering her for a long time now: "What about Hermione?"

Harry furrowed his brow in concentration. He knew that he had to be very careful in how he answered that particular question. He had actually been expecting it for a while now.

"Ginny, I shan't deny that Hermione is a beautiful witch. She's intelligent, witty, kind, and I do love her. _But_, I love her like a sister. She's the sister that I never got a chance to have. She's my confidant, my best friend, and a wonderful person, but I can't see myself with her, when you are here. There is only one person that I can see myself with, and that is you." He waited on her, hoping that he had said the right thing.

"I love you Harry Potter," She whispered, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Me too, you," he whispered back, holding her like he would never let her go. After a while though, he could take no more. "Gin, you have to put your blouse back on."

"Why Harry, if feels so good to have you hold me on my skin."

"Because if you don't put it back on, You'll very shortly end up completely naked, and I'll end up in Azkaban for doing naughty things to a sixteen year old witch…"

"I wouldn't press charges," she assured him. He groaned rather loudly.

"You're killing me Gin," he managed to get out before he forced himself to step back. "Please Gin," he pleaded.

"Alright Harry," she said with a smile, enjoying the fact that she could affect him that way, even after he had seen her scars. She slipped her blouse back on and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the Burrow.

He followed her for a ways and then suddenly he stopped, almost making her fall backwards as he jerked her hand. He looked as if something had just sunk into his brain. "So," he began, "you and Luna…" He let it trail off as he broke out into a huge grin.

She looked at him in shock, realizing what he was thinking. She decided that two could play this game. "Yes Harry, me and Luna. Not that we had any choice in the matter." He just stood there, imagining. "Of course, afterwards we had to do something to comfort each other…" His head whipped around, a look of shear lust on his countenance. "Well, we had done all sorts of things already with each other, mind. So we figured what's a little gentle snogging going to hurt? I mean, when you've had your tongue in a person's private regions, what's wrong with putting it in their mouth? Poor Neville just didn't know how to handle it." She skipped off, leaving one very uncomfortable fiancé with his mouth almost reaching to the ground.

**Author's Note: **This was an uncomfortable chapter to write, but I felt that there were things that needed to get out in the open. Harry is scared that he would say or do the wrong thing, and both he and Ginny are scared that they are too damaged to be a good spouse, and that the other wouldn't want them if they knew the extent of the damages. I do think that Dudley is on the road to redemption, but his bloated wart hog of a father is just evil incarnate. Petunia is almost as bad. Let me know what you think, are any of the Dursleys worth the effort?


	4. Revelations and Foundations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Four**

**Revelations and Foundations**

Things went by rapidly after that. Harry would spend a couple of hours each morning running errands throughout Wizarding England. Ginny would greet him when he returned and they would spend the rest of the day together, just getting to know each other all the more. Hermione would spend most of the day either at the library in Grimmauld Place, or she would be at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Ron had started working with George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes along with Percy and Lee Jordan. Things just fell into an easy routine, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that things were building up in places that he just couldn't see.

Thus it came to a day about a week before his eighteenth birthday. He apparated just outside Longbottom manor and walked up to the door, grabbing the brass knocker. After a few moments the door opened, revealing Neville's rather formidable grandmother.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom. Is Neville in?" Harry inquired.

"Hello Harry, please call me Augusta. And yes, my grandson is here. Please come in and I'll fetch him." She led him to a large sitting room and motioned for him to have a seat. He chose what looked correctly to be a very comfortable chair and sat down to wait.

It wasn't very long before Neville came bounding into the room. Harry noticed that the wounds that he had suffered during his stay in the room of requirement were starting to heal. The bruises had turned a sickly yellow color, and Harry knew from hard experience just what that meant.

"Hello Harry, welcome to our home," Neville beamed.

"Hello Neville," Harry said as he stood up to shake his hand. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no, I was just down in the greenhouse, tending to some of my plants." Neville had found something that he truly excelled in when it came to Herbology. He had other strengths, but that was by far his best subject and he seemed to truly love it. "What did you need?"

"Well, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions," Harry started. Neville motioned for him to continue. "First, I found out a while back that Ginny had been tortured by Amycus Carrow while you guys were at Hogwarts." Neville scowled at the name. He nodded to show that what Harry had said was true.

"Do you know who rescued her Neville?" Harry could see that Neville was hesitating. "Please Neville, if you know it's very important that you tell me. I have to know who saved her."

"Alright Harry, I'll tell you what I know. I was in the hospital wing when she came in. I was recovering from a beating and cruciatus curse from Crabbe and Goyle when they brought her in. She was a right mess Harry, I won't kid you. She looked really bad. I know that this is going to startle you, but it was Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson what brought her in. Malfoy had wrapped her in his cloak, and he was carrying her in his arms. Pansy was making sure that he didn't trip or knock into things.

"Anyway, they got her settled on a bed, and she was pretty out of it. Pansy went to get Madame Pomfrey while Malfoy got her covered with the beddings. Then he reached under and gently removed his cloak. Madame Pomfrey got there and started to treat her, and Malfoy marched right over to my bed. He grabbed the front of my nightshirt and lifted me right off the bed. I was in no shape to fight him, and I shan't kid you, I was scared. 'Not a word of this to anyone' he hissed at me. I guess that my shock must have showed because he leaned down over me and whispered in my ear: 'Look, nobody deserves what they did to her,' he said, then he turned on his heal and left with Pansy in tow.

"I recon that he and Pansy had snuck up on Carrow and stunned him, because he went on a rampage the next few days, hunting D.A. members. He was really mad. He made it tough for the rest of us for a while." He pointed to the scar running down the side of his face. "Got this one from him during that time."

"Thanks Neville, you've been a great source of information. I really appreciate it." Harry got up and gave Neville a brief, manly hug.

"Anytime Harry. I was glad I could answer your question. If you ever need anything, let me know."

"I will Neville. I'm going to try and nail down a date for the wedding. As soon as I find out for sure, I'll owl you and Hagrid." He turned to leave.

"I'm looking forward to it. Take care Harry."

Harry turned back to face Neville. "Oh, there's one more question I have to ask. Did anything happen between Ginny…"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Neville blurted out. "All I did was hold her when she cried."

"Don't worry Neville," Harry said with a chuckle. "I was going to ask if anything happened between Ginny and Luna." Neville turned beet red. "I see," said Harry wistfully. "I see…" He spun back around and went out the door without a second glance, his hand on his chin and a bemused expression on his face.

*0*0*

Harry apparated next to a phone booth in the middle of London. He stepped into it and picked up the receiver on the phone. He quickly dialed the code, six-two-four-four-two, and waited. Shortly thereafter the operator's voice came on the line.

"Please state your name and the reason for your visit to the Ministry for Magic." It was a rather bored sounding woman's voice.

"Harry Potter, I need to see Arthur Weasley and I have business with the administration office."

"Thank you for your visit to the Ministry for Magic. Please make sure to affix your visitor's badge firmly to you robe at chest height. Please stop at the security desk to check your wand."

Harry fished the badge out of the slot that it had just slid down. He turned it over and groaned. It read: Harry Potter – Secretary Trainee. Why could they never get anything right? He attached the badge to his robes as the floor started dropping down into the ground below the phone booth.

Harry strode over to the security desk. Might as well get this over with. "Good morning Roger," he said. It amazed him that he had been here so much over the last couple of months that he was on a first name basis with most of the security staff.

"Morning Harry," he replied. He took Harry's wand and dropped it onto the scales. A moment later he handed it back to Harry, and ripped off a piece of paper and handed him the receipt. "Enjoy your visit to the Ministry."

"I'll try," Harry said, pushing through so as not to keep the queue that had formed behind him waiting any longer than absolutely necessary. He had found that if he allowed it, the security staff would happily keep him here all day pestering him with questions on every topic known to man.

He moved quickly over to the lifts, and scooted into the first available one. A number of inter-office memos floated on with him. They were shaped like Muggle paper airplanes and hovered there with him in the lift. The doors closed and the lift started up.

'_Seventh floor: Department of Magical Games and Sport, including the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, the Official Gobstones Club_ _and the Ludicrous Patents Office.'_

'_Sixth floor: Department of Transportation, including the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and the Apparition Test Center.'_

'_Fifth floor: Department of International Magical Cooperation, including the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Office of Magical Law and International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.'_

'_Fourth floor: Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, including the Beast Division, the Being Division, the Spirit Division, the Goblin Liaison Office, the Centaur Liaison Office, the Pest Advisory Board and the Office of Misinformation.'_

'_Third Floor: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.'_

'_Second Floor: Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Aurors' Office, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Wizengamot Administration Services, the Improper Use of Magic Office and the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.'_

Thank Merlin, Harry thought. He got out of the elevator and made his way down the hall. People waved congenially to him as he passed. More often than not this was his destination. He poked his head into the last cubical and found Arthur Weasley there, his head in his hands.

"Mr. Weasley, am I intruding?" he asked diffidently.

"What? No, of course not Harry. Do come in. Sit down." He waved to an empty seat. The office was typically cluttered with all different kinds of artifacts, most of which, Harry assumed were counterfeit protective objects.

"What can I do for you Harry?"

Harry hesitated. "Erm, Mr. Weasley, you know most of the people that work here don't you?"

"Well, yes," Arthur replied, somewhat curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Believe it or not, I'm looking for Draco Malfoy. I had heard through some sources that he had gotten a low-level functionary job here at the Ministry."

Arthur put his chin in his hand for a moment's thought. "Ah, yes, I do believe that you'll find young Mr. Malfoy down on level seven. Yes, I believe that's where they stuck him."

"Thanks. Look, there was one other thing. I'm going to be talking to Ginny today, and I'm going to see if we can set the wedding date for the day after her birthday. That would make it on August twelfth. That lands on a Wednesday, so do you think that you could get that day off?"

"I think I can do better than that Harry. I've been saving up my vacation time, and I'll take the whole of that week off. Merlin's Beard! I need to take some time off, and I can't think of a better time than my daughter's wedding."

"Brilliant. Now look. I don't want any argument out of you, and I need you to talk to Mrs. Weasley. I want to pay for everything." Arthur started to stammer at that. Harry cut him off with a look.

"I know that you make more money now that you have your new position, but truthfully, I'm still much more affluent than you are. Consider it my repaying you for seven years worth of room and board."

"Now Harry, you don't owe us a thing. If anything, we owe you for everything you've done for this family. You've been a son to Molly and I ever since your first year at Hogwarts." Arthur gave Harry a stern look.

"Okay, okay, but I'm still paying for everything. Look, I'm trying really hard to get Ginny to understand that we have money, and that she doesn't have to go without out of necessity now. If she goes without it is because she wants to." He looked up and saw the pained expression on Arthur's face.

"Mr. Weasley, please, I meant no offense. Remember, I had nothing for the first ten years of my life. I know what it's like, and I'm amazed that you managed to raise seven children on what you did. That was an amazing feat. Then, on top of that, you took me in every summer. Do you realize that you and your family are the only family I've ever known?"

"Harry, you are as much a part of our family as you would be had Molly born you. You are a Weasley, whether you have the name or not." He cast a plaintive look at his future son-in-law.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, but I'm still paying. You'll find that I can be every bit as stubborn as a Weasley as well. Now let's leave that for now. I have a few plans that I need to set in motion, and I'm going to need your help." Harry spent the next few minutes outlining what he wanted.

"You've really given this a lot of thought, haven't you Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, well, believe it or not I've had a lot of spare time on my hands. Not much to do in those times but think. Well, that and clean up Sirius' old house. I guess I'll head over to the administration offices and file for the licenses and then get down to level seven. Thanks again Mr. Weasley," and with that he was gone.

After running his errands at the administration office, Harry once again braved the lift. Deftly tuning out the running monologue on what was located on what floor, Harry waited patiently for the indication that he was at floor number seven.

'_Seventh floor: Department of Magical Games and Sport, including the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, the Official Gobstones Club_ _and the Ludicrous Patents Office.'_

Harry fled while his sanity was still intact. Whoever had created the lift had to have had a sick and twisted sense of humor. Of course, knowing who had been running the Ministry for the last few years, Harry didn't find this knowledge the least bit surprising.

Following the posted signs Harry stopped at the first convenient desk.

"May I help you?" was the rather board sounding rote response to a visitor at the witch's desk. She was a tall, lanky brunette witch who at the moment seemed more concerned with her fingernails than with the visitor to her department.

"Actually, I think that you might, er, Charlotte," Harry said, straining to read her name tag. The witch looked up, obviously bored with everything that was happening at the moment. She caught sight of Harry, and after a brief flash of recognition she sat bolt upright.

"Harry Potter! What do we owe this honor to?" she asked rather brightly, sizing Harry up like a slab of meat at the corner market.

"Well Charlotte, I would really like to know where I might find Draco Malfoy," he said, winking at her.

She only partially suppressed a giggle, and thought for a moment. "Malfoy, hmmm, is he the tall, ice blond wizard, kinda snooty?"

"That would be him. I've got some rather urgent business with him, actually. Do you know where he might be? I would be ever so grateful." Harry gave her a lopsided grin that practically melted her in her chair.

"Head down to the Gobstones Club and he's all the way in the back. He's a junior clerk in there, I believe." She pulled her wand and waved it over a small piece of parchment. She stood up and shook Harry's hand, palming the slip of parchment in his hand. "That's my address on the floo network," she whispered in his ear. She smelled of strawberries and melon. "Floo me," she mouthed at him.

"Thank you Charlotte, I'll take that under advisement," he replied, pocketing the slip of parchment. He strode off shaking his head. As soon as he was out of sight he took out his wand and banished the piece of parchment. As much as he was flattered, he was committed to Ginny, and extremely happy to be so at that.

It didn't take him long to find the small cubicle that housed Draco Malfoy. As he entered Malfoy looked up, saw who his visitor was and let out a low groan, burying his face in his hands. Harry heard his school rival let out a sigh as he looked back up.

"Potter," he said.

"Malfoy. Nice place you have here, I love what you've done with it."

"Very funny Potter, come to gloat have you?" Malfoy spat out.

"Actually Malfoy, no, I haven't. I came for a number of reasons, but before I get into them, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get work when you're family name is reviled and hated across the country?" Draco asked. "Look Potter, if you must know, I'm trying to at least have something of my own, something that I can have after I suffer the consequences of my upcoming trial." He looked utterly dejected. "It hasn't been a very good couple of years, Potter."

"Believe it or not, I can empathize with that Malfoy. In case you missed it my life for the last seven years has pretty much been a living hell. I guess we each had to come to terms with a death mark, didn't we."

Grudgingly Malfoy admitted that he agreed. "So what do you want Potter?"

Harry held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Peace Malfoy, I told you there were several reasons that I came here. First off, let me make one thing perfectly clear." Harry leaned down over Malfoy's desk. "I don't like you Malfoy, and I probably never will, but I've recently had reason to, shall we say, reconsider some things in my life. So while I may not like you, I have come to have a grudging respect for you."

To say that Draco Malfoy was floored by this admission would probably be one of the greatest understatements in the history of mankind. He just sat there, mouth gaping wide.

"Just what the Hell made you come to that conclusion?" he asked, unable to contain himself.

"I discovered that Snape was probably the bravest person I had ever met. That's a story for later on perhaps, but it started me thinking. Then there's the fact that you did defect at the end. As much as I hate to admit it, that took guts. Plus," at this point Harry leaned in even closer so as not to be overheard, "I found out what you did for Ginny."

Draco tried to wave it off. "After what that old fool Dumbledore tried to tell me before he died, I kind of had a change of heart during my seventh year. I, I didn't like what I was becoming. I just didn't see a way to get out."

"I kind of figured that it was something like that. To get on with why I'm here, I both have something for you, and I think I might have a mutually beneficial proposal for you."

"You have my interest Potter, Merlin help me, but you do. Go on."

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the wand that he had taken from Malfoy a few months before. Twirling it in his fingers so that it was handle first, he handed it to Malfoy. "I believe that this is yours."

"You do realize that the only way this can work properly for me is for you to willingly renounce all rights to it. You took it from me in a fight." Draco looked at him imploringly.

"Yes, I do, and yes I do. It's yours and you deserve it. Call it a partial payment on what I owe you for what you did. I'm getting married in a couple of weeks, and I wouldn't be if you hadn't done what you did."

"Yeah, well you saved my life a couple of times too, even if you did almost kill in sixth year," Malfoy smirked. "You mentioned a mutually beneficial proposal Potter?" He slipped the wand inside of his robes. "I do hope you aren't planning to propose to me, because I can tell you right now that I don't go that way."

"Very funny Malfoy," Harry smirked. "Look, I need your help. You have contacts in places that I don't. There's something going on, and I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to solve it alone."

"Saint Potter is asking for my help? I thought you were the one man wrecking crew of the Wizarding world? How did this come about?" Malfoy drawled, his aristocratic sensibilities shining through.

"Contrary to what you might have read in a Rita Skeeter article Malfoy, I was never half as good as everyone made me out to be. I had help almost every time I accomplished something, and I had a damned sight more luck than I ever thought possible." Harry shook his head. "Look, if you don't believe me, ask Hermione or Ron, they'll tell you.

"I lost too many people that I cared about in this war. I don't want to lose anyone else. To keep that from happening I'm finding that I have to rethink a lot of my priorities. If that means accepting help from you, so be it." Harry scowled at his long time nemesis.

"So talk to me Potter, tell me how I, a lowly Slytherin, can be a help to you."

"I'm starting up a business in Hogsmeade. The new Minister wants me to enroll in the Auror Academy, but I don't think that is a wise idea until he proves to me that he's weeded out the corruption in the system. I'm giving him a year to show me he has, and then I'll consider it. In the meantime, I'm starting up a private detective agency. I was going to call it Potter Investigations, but I would consider calling it Potter and Malfoy, Private Investigators."

"Now why would you do that?" Malfoy asked. "Don't get me wrong, it sounds intriguing, but we can't stand each other."

"We don't have to like each other. I think you'll find me a cunning ally Malfoy. Look, I've never told this to anyone but Dumbledore. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry turned away for a moment, comporting himself. He turned back to Malfoy. "You need to establish yourself. I need a partner with your qualifications. If after a year I decide to become an Auror, I'll let you buy out my half of the business at a loss, just for the trouble of having to go it alone. It would be worth it to me to be able to deal with this."

"And just what is this?" Malfoy inquired.

"Oh no, I tell you if and when you agree to terms and we sign a contract. Tell you what, to sweeten the pot I'll throw this in. Call me as a defense witness at your trial. I'll make sure that I'm there. Face it Malfoy, I'm the only one left that knows what really happened when you defected, and you need me just as much as I need you."

"Let me think about this Potter. How long can you give me?"

"When's your trial?"

"August tenth. They're trying all three of us together. Damn it, you're right. I do need your help," he spat out.

"I'll be there. I will testify as a defense witness. I can't promise that I can get your Dad off, he did do a lot of nasty business to me, and to a lot of others as well, but I will tell the truth about what happened." Harry looked at him for a moment.

"Meet me in the Hog's Head on the thirtieth. I'll have contracts there and you can look them over. If you aren't satisfied with them, we'll discuss any proposed changes, or you can walk away. Regardless, I'll testify at the trial." Harry turned to walk out.

"Just a moment Potter, one question: why would you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do Draco," Harry said as he continued out of the cubicle.


	5. Of Trials and Celebrations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note: **I have changed the story from T to M to be safe starting here.

**Chapter Five**

**Of Trials and Celebrations**

Harry woke up in a kind of blissful fog. He vaguely remembered the events of the last night. He had taken Ginny out to dinner and a movie, and then dancing. He kind of remembered arriving home at the Burrow around midnight, and meeting Ron and Neville there. There seemed to be something to do with a bottle of fire whiskey, Ron's first payday at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and Neville's appointment. What was that? Harry couldn't quite make out the details, but he was sure that it was fairly important.

He went to get out of bed, but for some reason his legs didn't really want to cooperate. Nor did his head, now that he contemplated it. He felt as if a Hungarian Horntail was stomping on forehead. Getting up didn't seem to be a great idea after all.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by a bleary-eyed Ron. He swore that his brains were leaking out onto his pillow, but somehow he managed to survive.

"Come on Mate," Ron was saying. "It's time to get up. Mum's having a fit downstairs because we slept in so long."

"Don' wanna," muttered Harry, trying to bury himself under his pillow.

"You'd better Mate, cause if you don't, I'm telling Ginny, and then you'll be in for it."

Harry sat up, fear in his eyes. He immediately groaned and clutched his head. He glared for a moment at Ron and swung his legs over the side of the bed, almost toppling over in the process.

Ron chuckled at him and handed him a vial. "Drink this, it'll help." Harry did so. He noticed that the potion seemed to burn slightly in his stomach. He grimaced and stood up warily. That was when it hit him. Steam gushed from every pore in his body with a whistling sound like a tea kettle. He collapsed to the ground and then shakily stood up. He shook his head slightly, but it was surprisingly clear.

"You could have warned me," he said angrily to Ron, who was holding his ribs while he shook with silent laughter.

"Wh… Wh… Where's the fun in that?" Ron gasped. "Come on, let's get down stairs. The girls are waiting." He made to go out the door and then stopped. "Oh, and Harry, happy birthday."

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied with a grin. He joined his best friend at the door. "Guess we had better get down there. What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon, Mum decided to let you have a lie in. She said that she felt you were pushing yourself too hard so soon after everything."

"She's not wrong there," Harry said. "I feel like I have to get so many things going now. We missed out on so much while we were gone. I need to get my life in order." He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down and realized that he was still in his night clothes. "Guess I had better get dressed." He stumbled off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he was back, dressed and looking slightly better for the effort. "You really have to get some real clothes Harry," Ron said to him. "Those old things you're wearing are pathetic, and that's saying something coming from me." He grinned wickedly.

"Never had new things," Harry murmured so low that Ron had to strain to hear it. "Wouldn't know what to do with them."

They proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. They walked in and Harry was rocked to his heals to find all his friends there. They let out an uproarious "SURPRISE!" as he entered. He stood there, his mouth agape. Everyone was there. All the Weasleys were there, as well as most of his housemates from Gryffindor. Headmistress McGonagall was there, as well as Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and of course, Hagrid. Andromeda Tonks was there with Teddy, who was gurgling and holding his hands out towards Harry.

Harry relieved Andromeda of Teddy and gave him a big hug. Harry had to admit that it did feel good to hold him. He felt a wave of nostalgia as he felt himself missing Lupin and Tonks, but the moment passed. He couldn't feel sad with Teddy in his arms.

He looked around and saw Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot (who had her arm around Neville), and Susan Bones. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that every surviving member of the D.A. was crowded in the room as well.

"Let's take this out to the garden, shall we?" Asked Mrs. Weasley after a moment. As everyone made their way outside, there was a brief knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley went to answer it. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath, and then Mrs. Weasley was escorting someone in.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy smirked. "Starting a little early aren't we?"

"Malfoy," Harry replied, "Yeah, guess so." Harry couldn't help the broad grin that spilled across his face. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I heard it was your birthday, and well, considering things, I thought…"

Harry considered him for a moment and then shrugged. "Might as well come out to the garden. People are going to have to get used to the idea that we aren't bitter enemies anymore. Not that we're friends, mind."

"Potter, I don't know if I could ever stomach the idea of you and I being friends. I'm willing to try this though. Desperate times and all…"

"Now that is a sentiment I can appreciate," Harry said with a smirk. "Come on." They proceeded out the door. As they left the building at least two dozen wands swung towards Malfoy. His hands went slowly up to about head level, palms out. Harry stepped in front of them, interposing himself between Malfoy and the rest of the people, his wand out but pointed towards the ground.

"You really don't want to hex me and Teddy, do you?" he asked, a hint of malice in his voice. As he took in the flabbergasted looks all around he said "I didn't think so. Draco is here because I invited him outside to the party. He is MY guest, and I expect you all to treat him as such." He looked at all of them expectantly. Slowly all the wands were lowered and pocketed.

"That's better. Malfoy and I have an announcement to make later anyway. Now, let's get on with the party." He motioned Malfoy to join in, and set off to mingle.

After an hour or so Mrs. Weasley got everyone seated at a row of tables and had Kreature bring out a huge cake. There were presents all along the table. Harry had never seen so many in one place in his life. The idea that they were all for him was completely foreign to him. He had no idea what to do or where to start. He just stood there, blushing furiously. Mrs. Weasley led him gently towards the table by his elbow. He docilely allowed himself to be seated.

"Harry," began Mrs. Weasley, "one of the things that Ginny had noticed over the years is that you never had any new clothes of your own. You always were dressed in hand-me-downs from that horrid boy. So she came up with the idea that we should all make sure and get you something for a new wardrobe. Most of the stuff here is just that."

Harry's eyes went wide. It was true that he had never had new clothes before. It would be a new experience for him. "Erm… I don't really know what to say. You do realize Mrs. Weasley that you lot have given me the one thing that I never knew, a family. I've never been a part of one before." He stood up and before she could stop him he enveloped her in a big hug. "Thanks," he whispered to her.

As he let her go, she straightened up and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh Harry, do get on with it," she waved him off to his presents. "I'm sure that they're not all clothes." He obeyed his instructions with a gusto.

Somehow in the middle of things Teddy ended up on his lap. Thus it happened that Harry got himself a helper. With much laughter and glee they went about opening the presents. True to Mrs. Weasley's word, most of what he got was clothing. Outfits, both Wizarding and Muggle, started to pile up next to him. There were a few items that weren't part of the new wardrobe. Luna had painted him a portrait of the six friends from the Department of Mysteries adventure, with the word 'friends' in a title block. The six of them waved out at him and he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear upon seeing it.

He got up, and holding Teddy in one arm he gave Luna a hug with the other, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as well. She walked away dreamily, rubbing her cheek where he had kissed her.

Hermione had, predictably, gotten him books. These were on the subject of the duties and responsibilities of a god parent, and parenting in general. Leave it to the smartest witch in their generation to take a practical approach to his life.

Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Ginny, had saved their presents for last. Arthur and Molly presented him with a small box. He carefully opened it, and inside it was a small flat object that looked like a miniature arrow with the sides in a convex shape. Printed on the arrow was his name: Harry. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Ginny as she stood beside him. It took him a moment to process what he was looking at. He looked up at the elder Weasleys with an astonished look on his face.

Arthur nodded his head. "Molly and I just wanted to make it official. In a few days you're marrying our daughter. We felt that it was time you had your own hand on the clock." Harry sat back down hard on his seat. Teddy gurgled happily and picked up the hand, waving it in the air with a giggle. "Welcome to the family, son."

Harry was overwhelmed. He had never had such a wonderful birthday. And yet, there was still a present to go. Ginny handed him a long, narrow box with a big ribbon on it. Harry opened it and peered inside. His eyes got as big as saucers. He reached in a pulled out a sleek, red and gold handled broomstick. Engraved on the side was the word: _PHOENIXPHYRE_. On the other side was engraved in smaller lettering: _3 of 500, First Run_.

"It's the new line from Nimbus, Harry. It's their answer to the Firebolt," Ginny said in a soft voice. "You told me to pick out whatever I wanted when I went shopping. I wanted to get you this. I figured that we could afford it."

"Not much problem in that," Harry whispered, pulling Ginny towards him. "I can't believe you got me this. I never even knew that there was a new broom on the market."

"That's what you get for spending the better part of a year on the run," Ron said with a laugh.

"This is incredible. I can't wait to try it out." He stood up and handed Teddy to Ginny. "I told you that Malfoy and I had an announcement." He motioned for Malfoy to join him. The blond man carefully made his way from the back where he had been sitting, trying to blend into the background. When he had reached Harry he scowled at him. "No time like the present, eh?" Harry asked him under his breath.

"Just get this over with, Potter," Draco replied in the same tone, his scowl deepening.

"As you know, George, Percy, Ron and Lee Jordan have decided to open a shop in Hogsmeade. Ron and Lee will be running it. They've bought out Zonko's old place, and there is a flat above it. I've come to an arrangement with George and company, and I'm renting it out."

"Stupid git doesn't seem to realize that we're never going to charge him rent, as he's a part owner in WWW anyway," George said over the crowd.

Harry glared at him, but couldn't hold the scowl. "Anyway, Draco Malfoy here has agreed to become a business partner with me. We are opening Potter and Malfoy Investigations." There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. Harry looked out over them, gauging their reactions. Ron looked resigned, as he already knew what was going on. Most looked scandalized. Hagrid had fallen over from the shock. But there, with a seriously pleased looks on their faces, were the rest of the Hogwarts Professors that were in attendance. Headmistress McGonagall in particular looked extremely pleased with them.

"Please," Harry held up his hands. "This is a mutually beneficial business venture. We both have the option to buy the other out in a year, and then each year after that. It works out well for us, and it shows that if we can work together, then let's face it, anyone can.

Heads were nodded all around at that one. Satisfied that things were going as well as could be expected, Harry nodded once to Malfoy, who beat a hasty retreat. He took Ginny's hand, and seeing that she had passed Teddy back to Andromeda motioned to her to take a walk.

"I think that the party is going to be going for quite a while," he said to her, leading her off towards 'their' spot in the the woods. They took their time getting there, because when you're in love, getting there is almost as enjoyable as being there. Thus, it was a truly enjoyable walk for the both of them.

"Harry, do you think it's wise to go into business with Malfoy, of all people?" Ginny asked.

"You know Gin, I asked myself that very question quite a few times actually. But every time I kept coming up with the same answer. He has skills and contacts that I would take me years to cultivate. And, I have good reason to believe that he really has changed. I never thought it would happen, but after seeing that what I believed about Snape wasn't true, I guess I've learned to look a little deeper at people instead of what they project on the surface."

"But he's tried to kill you before," she stated, trying to get him to see reason.

"Actually, he hasn't. Yes, he's tried to hurt me on numerous occasions, but he's never actually tried to kill me. Now his father on the other hand, that's another story. But then, they did turn sides at the end, and I have to take that into account. Malfoy's mother betrayed Voldemort and told him I was dead when I needed it the most. I refuse to forget that fact. In fact, I intend to make that public knowledge at their trial. I'll tell the truth about them. In the case of his father, I don't know if that will be enough to spare him, but it should be enough to spring both Draco and Narcissa. I'm going to do my best to cash in on my reputation at the trial. I need to, for everyone's sake. I don't really know why I know, but I do know that this is important, and it's the right thing to do."

"If you say so Harry. I don't know if I agree with you completely, but I'll stand by you all the way."

"I know you will Ginny. I know it and I count on it. I need you to do that, to always be there for me. We need to always be there for each other. I see dark times yet to come. Maybe not as dark as they were earlier this year, but still dark enough to make things very difficult for a lot of us." He hugged her tight as they walked.

As they entered the glade that they had recently spent so much time together in, Harry spun her around. "Gin, you know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I do Harry, why?"

"I've got something to ask of you. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I never want you to think that I'm pressuring you or anything," he said softly, looking down at his shoes.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked, putting her hand under his chin and gently lifting his head up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"I, I… Merlin, why can't I just get to the point!" he cried out suddenly, making her jump, a little shriek coming out of her. He dropped her hands and paced off, his head hung low, mentally kicking himself for his outburst.

Ginny was hot on his heels. She reached out and spun him around forcefully. "Harry James Potter, what the hell was that about?!?" Her eyes told the story. She was both angry and worried sick all at the same time.

"Spend the night with me," Harry pleaded. "We don't have to do anything, just don't leave me alone at night anymore…" He looked into her eyes, the hopelessness of his situation plain for her to see. He plopped down on the fallen log that had been their seat so many times before, and buried his head in his hands. Ginny sat down next to him, her arm slipping around his waist.

"Harry, talk to me. Tell me what's going on," she said, her voice full of concern.

"I can't sleep anymore Gin, the nightmares keep me up all the time now. I close my eyes and I see horrific things. Sometimes it's you, sometimes it's others, but it's always the same. I wake up screaming. I've started putting silencing spells up around my bed so that I don't wake up your brother or Hermione." He looked up at her. "Yeah, I know that she sneaks into the room to be with Ron. I don't mind. I stayed with them for the last few months. I'm used to them being there. I just can't handle being alone anymore.

"Look at me, the savior of the Wizarding world and I'm afraid to go to sleep. Some hero, huh?" He looked away with a snort.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me. After when you saved me from Tom, I couldn't sleep alone for the whole summer. Mum and Dad used to take shifts to sleep next to me, because I would be up all night screaming. If I was left alone I would try to hurt myself for the longest time. It was horrible. It was the most traumatic time of my life. Almost my entire second year I had to have a dreamless sleep potion just to get by.

"You have been through something that nobody else has ever had to go through. Every year you have been in life and death situations, and have managed to survive every time. This time you actually died and came back. You have every right to be messed up Harry. You've lost so many people that you loved. Your Mum and Dad, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks, Fred, Colin, Cedric and so many more. Of course I'll spend the night with you. You will never have to sleep alone again. If Mum and Dad don't like it, well, we'll just go to Grimmauld Place. You do own it after all."

"Ginny, I could never take you away from your family like that. It wouldn't be right."

"I'll tell you what isn't right Mister. It isn't right that you should suffer, not when I might be able to make it better for you. You've been able to relax when we're together haven't you?" Harry nodded. "Well then, come on." She stood up and started to walk back toward the Burrow.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"I'm going to have a discussion with Mum," she answered. "You can either be there or not, Harry, but it isn't going to change a thing, except whether my parents see you there backing your bride to be, or not." Harry realized quickly that she was a force of nature, and that he did not have the strength to fight her.

They made their way back to the party, which was still in full swing. The music was cranked up and people were dancing as the sun was going down. Luna and Dean seemed to be enjoying themselves. They had grown almost insuperable after the time they spent together at Shell Cottage. It was good for them both. Luna had never had someone to care for her, and Dean had lost so much in the war.

Ginny marched right up to her mother. "Oh, there you are dears, where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Never mind that Mum, Harry and I need to talk to you and Dad. Could you spare us a moment?"

"Of course Dear, is something wrong?"

"You could say that. I'd rather not have to explain twice. Where's Dad?" Ginny asked.

"He's over there, chatting with Filius. I'll get him and meet you in the den." She strode off to retrieve her husband. Harry and Ginny went to meet them inside.

Arthur and Molly came in a couple of minutes later. "What's the matter, Pumpkin?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dad, Mum, Harry has a serious problem," Ginny replied. She went on to describe what Harry had told her in the glade. Harry spent the time blushing furiously and trying to pretend that he didn't exist.

"I suppose I could whip up a dreamless sleep potion," Mrs. Weasley started.

"NO!" Ginny snarled, jumping her parents and Harry with her vehemence. "No potions, no spells!" She was like a miniature of her mother when she was riled up. "This is our problem, and WE will deal with it! We just wanted you to know, because it's the right thing to do, but we will solve this problem ourselves."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you had best not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting!" Mrs. Weasley replied, her hackles up.

"Mother, in thirteen days, we will be married. Frankly, we don't need your permission. What are you going to do? Have Harry arrested? We HAVEN'T had sex! Not that I haven't wanted to, Mother, but out of respect for you two, and respect for me, Harry has insisted on waiting." Her voice had gotten low and dangerous.

"Harry's suffering Mum," she went on. The tears were starting to form, welling large in her eyes. "He can only relax when he's next to me. I will not let him sleep alone again. Ever. Never again while I am alive, will he be alone in his bed. If you can't accept that, well, then we'll leave. Harry does own a house." Her mother looked scandalized, but seemed to realize that she was going to lose this battle.

"We could have just snuck around like all your other kids have, but we didn't. We love you too much for that. Can't you see that? We're trying to do the right thing, but I shan't have my future husband in misery when I can help. I love him Mum. Please see that." Ginny collapsed in tears into Harry's arms. Harry looked apologetically at his future in-laws.

"Molly," Arthur started. "She's right you know. She can help him. I've seen how he is when he's with her. Remember when they fell asleep together on the couch? It was the first time we'd seen him at peace in years. He has saved so many of our family Molly. He's our son now, whether they are married or not."

"I know that Arthur, and believe it or not I remember what it was like to be young and in love. I just have a hard time sometimes. She's our last child, and I have to force myself to remember that she's not a little girl anymore." She sighed. "Harry, dear, you are as much my son as if you would be if I had born you. I love you as one of my own. I'll consent to this if you will do something for us." Harry and Ginny looked at her, somewhat in shock.

"Use discretion, don't let her brothers see what is going on. They love you Harry, but they are her big brothers, and they do tend to be a little on the protective side." She smiled at the couple. "I'll try to run interference for you whenever I can. Oh don't look at me like that. I was your age once. I know what it's like. Just be careful, and for Merlin's sake Harry, while I want to be a grandmother eventually, I don't want to be one for your children right now. Give it a few years."

Harry was feeling light headed. He couldn't believe that this discussion was going on. He really couldn't believe that Ginny's Mum had just given him permission to have sex with her daughter. He felt like he was going to faint.

"Don't worry Mum, I'm on the potion," Ginny responded cheerfully. Harry felt sick. He looked over at Arthur, who definitely had a greenish cast to his features. He gave Harry a small, forced smile, and helped his wife up off the love seat they were sharing. The walked silently out of the room, arm in arm.

"Excuse me a moment Harry," Ginny said and rushed from the room. Harry sat there in a daze. A few minutes later Ginny came back in.

"I've just talked to Hermione. She knows not to come back to my room tonight. She'll make sure that Ron is occupied, and that he's in on things come morning. Don't worry Harry, it will be alright. Trust Hermione, she's got my brother wrapped around her finger. He'll toe the line. If he doesn't, well, let's just say that he shan't be in any condition to do anything about it," she finished with an evil grin.

She gently tugged Harry to get him moving and escorted him up to her room. "Don't worry about your things Harry, we'll get them moved down here in the morning. First things first, let's get you out of those things. She sat him down on her bed and started to remove his trainers for him.

"I can do that Gin," he said.

"Uh, uh, Harry. You just relax. Tonight is about making you relax. Don't worry Harry, we don't have to do anything tonight," she said, seeing the expression on his face. "We will make love Harry, you can count on that. I can't let the opportunity pass now that I've got Mum's permission to do what I want, but we don't have to do it tonight. Tonight is about being comfortable with each other in the same bed. Now let's get you out of those clothes."

She proceeded to undress him, slowly, tenderly. She got him down to his boxers and it became readily apparent that Harry was anything but relaxed. She looked at him appreciatively. If his boxers were any indication, Ginny Weasley would never have to worry about being satisfied. Harry wasn't enormous, but he was very nicely put together, very nicely indeed. There was nothing tiny about him.

"Harry, why don't you slip under the covers? I'm going to get undressed now. Then I'm going to get in with you and we're going to snuggle for a while and see if we can get you to sleep." Harry about dove into the bed.

Ginny grabbed Harry's wand and quickly cast locking and silencing charms. "Don't want any interruptions, do we?" she asked. She turned back towards Harry and saw that he was looking away. "Harry, what do you think you're doing?"

"Erm, giving you some privacy," he replied.

"Harry, look at me." He did so. "I want you to see. How are we to know that we're compatible if we can't even see the other without clothes on?" She peeled her shirt over her head. Harry's eyes went as big as saucers as her bra came into view.

"Like what you see, do you?" she asked. Harry gulped and nodded, giving her a lopsided grin. She unzipped her denims and oh so slowly peeled them down to reveal a matching pair of knickers. Harry thought that pink was definitely her color.

"Do you want to see more?" she teased.

"Yes please," Harry croaked hoarsely.

Ginny laughed and slowly rolled down her socks, giving Harry a delicious view of her bum. She straightened up and with her back still to him she reached around and unsnapped her bra. She shrugged it off her shoulders in what Harry would come to believe was the most feminine, sexy thing he ever was witness to. She then reached down to her waist and tugged down her knickers, giving Harry the biggest thrill he had ever had. He let out a low moan of delicious ecstasy.

Then she turned around and he reprised his estimate. Front on a naked Ginny was even more thrilling than back to. He was shaking and sweating profusely. He was excited beyond belief. Never had he ever dreamed that the build up could be this good. He looked at her again, admiring her beauty. Her body was incredible. She was proportioned perfectly in his eyes. He was instantly addicted to the sight of her.

She padded over and climbed in with him. As she snuggled up to him she asked him in an innocent voice, "Do you really want to keep those things on?" Harry felt that he must have set some kind of record for removing his last shred of clothing.

"Harry, I have to tell you, technically I'm not a virgin." At his puzzled expression she explained. "Carrow." She could see the understanding in his eyes. "I've never been with a man before, but she did take my virginity. I take it this is your first time?" He nodded. He couldn't seem to find his voice.

"If we do anything it will be over pretty quick. You shan't be able to last. It's okay though. I just want to get you to relax and enjoy being with me, okay?" Again he nodded.

She reached down under the covers and touched him, feather light. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, and with a strangled cry he exploded. When he could catch his breath he realized that Ginny was looking at him with a worried expression, his wand in her hand.

"Um, I had better get you cleaned up," she whispered, and cast a cleaning spell. "Are you okay with this?"

"Okay?" he croaked. "Merlin Ginny, is it always like that?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Not always Harry, it does get better."

"Better? Damn, I'm gonna die happy…" He was grinning from ear to ear. Then he frowned. "What about you?" he asked. "That can't have satisfied you."

"Harry, for tonight, seeing you happy was satisfying enough. Now tomorrow night? That's different, or maybe even tomorrow morning. We have a long road of discovery together ahead of us. You'll have every opportunity to please me, and believe me, I love you so much that anything you do will please me. Don't worry, we'll learn together what pleases each other." She smiled at him and then kissed him thoroughly. It was only stopped by Harry having to yawn.

"That's a sign Harry, you need to sleep, and truth be told so do I. Let's snuggle together and try to get some sleep. I bet you sleep a lot better tonight."

"I love you Gin."

"I know you do Harry. I love you too." In minutes they were both sound asleep.

*0*0*

On the morning of the tenth, Harry woke to find Ginny sound asleep next to him. He marveled once again at how good it felt to wake up next to her. Her hair was splayed out around her head, and she was snuggled up next to him, her body pressed as close to him as she could get.

He shook her gently to wake her. "Gin, we have to get up, it's a big day today. We've got the trial to go to."

She groaned, and Harry thought it was one of the best things he had ever heard. Their relationship had soared to new heights in the last few days. It was amazing what sharing a bed could do for things. He thought that he had loved her before, but compared to what he felt now, well that paled in comparison. He had found that she completed him, and not just sexually. It just felt so right to fall asleep and wake up in her arms. He was calmer, and more confident, all thanks to her.

He got up and took a quick shower, only to have to pull her out of bed and gently push her towards the bathroom while he got dressed. Then it was a bite of breakfast and they were off to the Ministry. This was one day that they definitely couldn't afford to be late.

Thankfully Harry had been here before. He ushered Ginny in through the wand check station and through the stairs next to the lift. The only way to access the Wizengamot chambers was through the stairs, the lift didn't go there. As they had left early though, they made it with plenty of time to spare. Easing their way through the double doors they saw that most of the Wizengamot was still there.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, here to witness the trial, eh?" came the deep booming voice of the acting Minister for Magic, Kinsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Minister," Harry replied with a flourish and a small bow, "something like that, yes." He looked around. "How much time do we have before the proceedings begin?" he asked.

"About five minutes Harry. This shouldn't take too long. I understand that the prosecution has been building it's case for some time now. I think we can count on three verdicts of guilty today, Harry. That should make everyone happy."

"Hmm, maybe it would Minister, but I don't think that I'm going to count on that outcome today. I have a hunch that things might just surprise you." Harry smiled at the Minister, prompting a strange look upon the older man's face. "Where are we supposed to sit?"

"I have you right next to the defendants' area. I wanted them to see the man that took down Voldemort right there, so that they wouldn't feel overconfident."

"Thank you Minister. That was very considerate of you. I would like a word with you after the trial if you don't mind."

"Of course not Harry, anything for my future employee," Shacklebolt replied with a smile. Harry nodded his head to the Minister and escorted Ginny to their seats.

It was only a matter of moments before the doors opened and three defendants were led out in irons. As they sat down Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy for his part never acknowledged it.

For the next hour the prosecution stated it's case. Harry and Ginny had to admit that what was laid out was very convincing. There was even a strong case against Draco. Most damning of all was that Draco bore the Dark Mark upon his left forearm. Everyone knew what that meant.

Then it was the defense's turn. The defense attorney was a small, mousey man who still seemed to project an air of authority and dignity. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I would like to call a witness to the stand. I would like to call Mr. Harry Potter."

There were gasps of shock and indignation. That the defense would dare to call Harry Potter to the stand was inconceivable. After all, it could be argued that all of the defendants had tried to have him killed at one time or another. As Harry was being sworn in, grumblings and nervous shifting took place throughout the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Potter, please tell us about the Malfoys. Do not hesitate to tell us everything, good or bad, as we need to establish exactly why they should or should not be here today."

"Yes sir," began Harry. "Draco Malfoy has been a classmate of mine since we were both eleven years old. Throughout much of that time he has been my arch enemy. We were sorted into opposing houses at Hogwarts, he into Slytherin, and myself into Gryffindor.

"I suppose you could say that we hated each other from the start. We would both try to either hex or get the other into trouble at any opportunity. It has been an adversarial relationship right along.

"During our sixth year I suspected that he had joined the Death Eaters. I would take to tracking him throughout the school year, trying to determine what he was up to. What I didn't realize was that Professor Dumbledore already knew just what had happened."

"And what was that, Harry?"

"That Voldemort had indeed recruited Draco Malfoy to replace his father in the Death Eater ranks. It was later revealed to me by Severus Snape, who was spying on Voldemort for the Dumbledore's organization, the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort intended to have Draco killed while on a mission that he could not complete at Hogwarts. His death would be the perfect punishment for a father that had failed his Lord and Master.

"What Voldemort didn't realize was that Professor Snape had taken an unbreakable vow to finish the job should Draco fail. Draco did indeed fail in his mission to kill Professor Dumbledore. I was there that night on the Astronomy tower. While I cannot speak for the mind of Draco Malfoy, I can bear witness to the expression on his face, the faltering of his voice, and the shaking that happened during the exchange between himself and Professor Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy could not bring himself to fulfill Voldemort's orders.

"During what would have been my seventh year at Hogwarts, my one-time girlfriend Ginerva Weasley was being tortured by the two Death Eaters that were supposedly teachers there, the Carrows. She would have died except that she was rescued by two people who risked their own lives to save her: Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. My now fiancé would not be here if it weren't for them. I owe them a life debt. In my eyes these were not the actions of a true Death Eater.

"During the year I was captured and sent to Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy sent his son Draco to identify me. Hermione Granger had used a stinging hex on my face, and I was swollen to the point of non-recognition, but if there was anyone there that knew my face, it was Draco Malfoy. Instead of turn us in, he lied about our identity. He said that he couldn't identify us. He surprised me that day.

"Later, during the Battle of Hogwarts, I saved Draco's life in one of the rooms at Hogwarts. Vincent Crabbe cast a Fiendfyre spell in the room I flew Malfoy out on a broom. After that while I didn't see him actually fighting for us, I did witness him refusing to fight alongside the Death Eaters. In my opinion, and I believe that it was also the opinion of Albus Dumbledore as he had intimated it to me on numerous occasions, Draco Malfoy was forced to become a Death Eater by Voldemort or be killed. I believe that he was a Death Eater against his will, and that the only reason he stayed was because of the threat to his family. If there is one thing that I have learned, it is that the only thing more important than themselves to the Malfoys is family."

"Thank you Harry, what about Draco's parents?" the defense attorney asked.

"Just before the climax of the Battle of Hogwarts Voldemort gave an ultimatum to the school. Surrender me within one hour and they would be spared. Fail to do that and they would be slaughtered completely. The school was ready to continue fighting but I couldn't let that happen. I had just discovered something very important, but for you to understand what it was I have to go into a brief history of Voldemort."

"Go on, if you feel it is relevant Harry," the attorney prodded.

"Oh, it is very relevant. You see, Voldemort was actually Tom Riddle, a student at Hogwarts about fifty years before me. He was obsessed with the idea of immortality. To accomplish this he set about a dark path. He used murder to split his soul apart and create what are called horcruxes. A horcrux is a magical container for a piece of a human soul. It can be anything. Voldemort did this six times that he was aware of, splitting his soul into seven parts. He believed that because seven is the ultimate number in Arithmancy, this was the strongest configuration for him to use. Thus, when he was vanquished when he tried to kill me as a baby, he couldn't die because his entire soul was not present to destroy."

The entire room was deathly silent. Harry looked over at Ginny, who had tears running down her face, she knew what was coming next.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I spent the entirety of the last school year tracking down and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. Between us and Professor Dumbledore we managed to destroy five of them. Neville Longbottom destroyed the sixth one, which was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Unfortunately, what Voldemort didn't realize was that when he tried to kill me, because his soul was so unstable it ripped another portion of his soul away, and that portion latched onto the only thing it could, me. Inadvertently Voldemort had created a seventh horcrux in my scar when he tried to kill me. The only way to get rid of the soul fragment trapped in the horcrux is to destroy that horcrux. I had to die."

There were gasps throughout the room as the implications of this statement became apparent.

"But Mr. Potter, you are here before us, quite alive. Can you explain what this means?"

"Yes, you see there were numerous factors at work. When Voldemort took my blood to make a new body, he took into it the wards that my mother had set up with her sacrifice. There was also a prophecy that stated that either Voldemort or I must kill the other. That prophecy also stated that I would have a power that the Dark Lord would know not. That power was love.

"It was these factors and more that kept me alive after I surrendered myself to Voldemort. He cast a killing curse at me, but instead of killing me, because of all the magical factors working for me it destroyed the bit of him that was in me.

"Now, as for Narcissa Malfoy, while I was laying on the ground after the curse had been cast Voldemort wanted to make sure that I was dead. He sent Narcissa to check on me. While down supposedly checking on my condition, she inquired of me whether Draco was alive. When I answered her that he was, she lied to Voldemort, at great personal risk, telling him that I was indeed dead. She provided me with the opportunity to do what I had to in order to survive and bring about Voldemort's end."

"What about Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lucius Malfoy has repeatedly tried to kill me while he was a loyal Death Eater. After he was arrested and sent to Azkaban though, he was different. I saw him twice after that. The Lucius Malfoy that I witnessed at Malfoy Manor was cowed and hesitant. He could have easily killed me while I was there, but he did not do so. Instead it seemed that he went out of his way to place me in a situation where I might escape.

"Then, at the climax of the Battle of Hogwarts, when Voldemort called upon his Death Eaters to kill everyone, Lucius and Narcissa defected and changed sides. They flat out refused to fight anymore. They left Voldemort when he needed them most."

"So you would say that the Malfoys had a change of heart, Mr. Potter?" the attorney asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I would say. I have never liked the Malfoys. If fact you could say that I have hated them more than almost anyone else. However, if we were to persecute them when they have obviously changed, then we would be as bad as they themselves once were. We would be no better then Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Do you have any recommendations, Mr. Potter? Your word carries a lot of weight these days."

Harry chuckled. "Funny how that works, isn't it? Wasn't too long ago that my word didn't mean anything. However, yes I do have a recommendation for this court. The Muggles have a book called the Bible. It tells us that to err is human, but to forgive is divine. I have forgiven the Malfoys their transgressions against me and mine. I would hope that the new Ministry is fair and just in its findings. Save the punishments for those that are not penitent. I have spoken at length with Draco Malfoy. While we may never like each other, I have seen fit to place my trust in him, and provided that he is cleared, I will enter into business with him as my partner."

The courtroom erupted in chaos. It took Minister Shacklebolt ten full minutes to restore order. When he did the prosecuting attorney approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I have a couple of questions for you. First, how can we know that you are telling the truth. You do have quite a reputation for stretching the rules if I am not mistaken. Secondly, how do we know that you are not under the imperious curse?"

"I will allow the court to view my pensieve memories of the events to prove the truth of my statements. As for your second question, everyone knows that I'm rubbish as an occlumens. I would suggest that the court have a skilled legillimens test me right now to see if I am operating under my own free will, though those that know me know that I can't be held under the imperious. I have repeatedly thrown off every attempt to use it on me."

Harry waited while everything was set up. Much to the prosecuting attorney's chagrin, everything was indeed found to be in order, and that Harry was in command of his own mind. He even pulled up memories of himself throwing off the imperious curse for good measure.

The Minister decided after that to put it to a vote. In the end the outcome was not even close. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were cleared of all charges and released to their own recognizance, while Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban, with all but six months suspended, along with the forfeture of ninety percent of his family fortune as restitution. All in all, the Malfoy family had gotten of extremely lightly, due entirely to the intervention of one Harry James Potter.

****

The next morning, as was normal now, Harry woke before Ginny did. Having lived most of his last year on the run, never knowing when the next morning might be his last changed his outlook on things. He used to like to have a lie-in, but now he relished getting up and starting his day.

Thus it was that Ginny found Harry with his feet hooked under a bar he had transfigured to hold them in place, doing some sort of exercises. She had rolled over and found him not in his customary place at her side, so she had propped herself up on her elbow and found him exercising. What she saw fascinated her.

He was lying with his back on the floor, his knees bent with his feet under the bar. His hands were clasped behind his neck, and he was pulling himself up, bending at a slight angle at the waist. He would then straighten back down to the floor. His eyes were closed in concentration and he appeared to be keeping a silent count. She could see his mouth moving with each repetition.

He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his abdominal muscles rippling with the effort. She knew that he was in good shape physically, if a little on the underweight side. She hadn't realized just how good his shape really was though. Watching him move like this was affecting her, in a very primal way. Ginny prided herself on her figure, but she had always come by it naturally. She never had to work at it like this.

When he finally stopped she posed a question. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Morning Gin, I was just doing a Muggle exercise called crunches. They're designed to work the abdominal muscles. I got into the routine when I was on the horcrux search. I never knew when I might have to run for my life, so I wanted to be in top shape. I also needed to know that if need be I could get Hermione or Ron out of trouble. Thankfully it never came to that, but I wanted to be prepared."

"I liked watching you. It was fascinating. Does it hurt?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at him. "It looked like it might."

"I guess it does at first. Once you get used to it though, it feels really good. The body released a chemical into the blood stream called endorphins. These give you a really good feeling. I never thought that I'd become a fitness junkie, but I do like to workout in the mornings."

"Could you teach me?" she asked.

"You don't really need it, you know, but sure, if you'd like I'd be happy to teach you. We could do them together in the mornings." Harry grinned at her.

"I'd really like that. After school I really want to play Quidditch, so I think that it would be really good to be in the best shape I can. Plus, I can really see this leading to a lot of fun for us." She had dropped her voice for the last sentence, pitching it in a very seductive tone, one that she knew drove him crazy.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I like the way you think." He got up and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his towel and heading for the door. "I'll see you at breakfast. We have a big day today, birthday girl.

When Harry got down to the kitchen about a half-hour later, he found Ginny, Hermione, and Arthur all at the table. Ron was up and puttering around the kitchen, helping his mother prepare breakfast. Harry lifted his eyebrows at his best mate as he walked in. "Since when did you start cooking?" he asked.

"Hey, there are some things that you don't know about me, Mate. I figured that since I like to eat so much, I had better start learning how to cook. I was a right git all last year, and most of it was because I couldn't cook. It was embarrassing to me, and I took it out on Hermione. I don't want that to happen again, alright?"

"Alright Mate, you got me there. Oh, and you're right, you were a right git. I was quite shocked when she took you back," he kidded. "Guess she has a soft spot for us knuckle-headed blokes, eh Hermione?" he directed the last to his best friend sitting at the table.

The bushy-haired brunette looked up from her book at Harry and greeted him with a toothy smile. "Good morning Harry, yes, I would say that you're spot on about that. I do have a soft spot for the two of you." She stood and gave Harry a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, blushing slightly.

"Just for being such a good friend Harry," she replied, sitting back down. She quickly buried herself back in her book. Harry got the distinct impression that there was more to it than that, but seeing as he didn't really know how to go about getting more out of her, he simply sat down between her and Ginny.

He looked at Ginny questioningly, but she just shrugged her shoulders. As they were sitting there in companionable silence and owl flew in the window bearing a bunch of letters. Arthur took them and started sorting them through.

"Looks like Hogwarts letters. There's one for each of you. Here you go," he said as he handed them out.

They all opened them. Ginny was pleased when she saw that she had been named as Quidditch captain for the year. She grinned wickedly showing it to Harry who congratulated her with a huge hug.

Hermione pulled out a badge from her envelope. She sat there in stunned silence. It had a large H.G. on it.

"You got Head Girl Hermione!" Ron shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "When you told me that you were intending to return for your final year, I figured you'd get it."

"I didn't think I would, I mean after all, I missed an entire year," she stated.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said, "who else would they give it to?"

"What about Ginny or Luna?" Hermione asked. "They went through so much last year."

"And you didn't?" asked Ginny. "You helped take down Voldemort. You lived what was taught, Hermione. If anyone deserves this it's you."

"You really don't mind?" Hermione looked at Ginny, tears welling in her eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Mione, Luna, Neville and I filled in as leaders for Dumbledore's Army last year because the real leaders were a little busy. You're back, and you need to take your rightful place at our head. If it wasn't for you three, there never would have been a D.A. in the first place." She turned to Harry and Ron, a puzzled look on her face. "I thought you lot weren't coming back? Why do you have letters?"

"Because my dear," he leaned over and kissed her quickly, "It appears that since Ron, Malfoy, and myself are all going to be based in Hogsmeade, we can give guest lectures weekly in Defense Against the Dark Arts and other classes. You are looking at two of the people that are holding the newest positions at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall has created the position of Adjunct Professor. We aren't full time at the school, but we are going to be there once in a while. I believe that Neville is going to be doing this in Herbology as well. He was the first to be approached by McGonagall."

Ginny let out a delighted squeal. "Professor Potter, that has a great sound… hey wait a moment!" She rounded on Ron. "Professor Weasley? Merlin no!" she said while clutching her heart. "I think I'm going to be ill."

"Hey, you don't think that the store is going to take up all my time do you? Besides, this is a way that Harry and I can be close to the two of you. I don't think I can stand being away from you all the time, Mione." He blushed furiously.

"This is wonderful news!" said a very excited Mrs. Weasley. Ginny is Quidditch captain, Hermione is Head Girl, and Harry and Ron are Professors."

Harry smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He turned and looked to Ron, who had finished cooking and was sitting down, and to Hermione. "Ginny and I are going into Muggle London for the day to celebrate her birthday. We were thinking of catching a movie, and maybe having lunch after that. There shouldn't be that many people at the movies, as it's the middle of the week, and I think it should be fun. We'd like the two of you to come along as well. What do you think?"

He was looking at them with such sincerity that Hermione nodded once, burst into tears and ran from the table. Harry, Ron and Ginny sat there in stunned silence.

"I do hope she's alright," Mrs. Weasley said in a soft voice. "Ron, shouldn't you go and see what's wrong with her?"

"I think maybe Harry should be the one, Mum," Ron said simply.

Harry looked at him questioningly. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "It seems to be you that's set her off this morning Mate. Can't say that I rightly understand it myself. Mental, that one," he added softly. "She loves you Mate, she's not gonna bite your head off. Go see what's got her in a bunch." He made shooing motions towards Harry.

Harry, taking the hint, rose from his chair. He gave Ginny a quick kiss on her forehead and strode after his best friend. He started up the stairs after her, and realized that he didn't really know where she had gone to. He stood there on the stairs for a moment, slightly puzzled, and concentrated. As he did so he caught the faint whiff of leather and parchment, mingled with the scent of heather. He followed it up the stairs to what had been Percy's room. It was now a storeroom, as Percy had his own place.

He knocked softly at the door, and then opened it slowly. He hadn't forgotten that the last time someone barged in on Hermione when she was upset that someone had left under attack from a flock of angry birds.

"Err, Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Come in Harry," Hermione replied softly with a snuffle. She had been crying.

Harry crossed to the window where she sat. Her back was to him and she was staring out across the garden. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it and dried her eyes.

"It's okay Harry, you don't have to do this."

"Hermione, what's going on? Why are you acting like this? What have I done to upset you?" Harry was more puzzled now than he was before.

"You don't have to be nice to me. You have your new life now. You have Ginny, a new business to run and you're really rich now. I'll be gone back to school in a couple of weeks and out of your hair." She sat still for a moment, staring out the window. After a few moments her shoulders started to shake.

Harry moved around so that he could face her. "Hermione, what the Hell are you getting on about?" He tried really hard to keep his voice low and even. He wasn't sure that he completely succeeded.

"You don't need me anymore Harry," she responded after a moment. "I'll be off to school, you'll be doing other things with your time. I understand, really I do."

Harry sighed. He thought he could understand what was going on. He walked over to the spare bed. "Hermione?" he called. She looked over at him.

He patted the bed next to him. She shook her head.

"Hermione Jean Granger, get your arse over here!" he commanded. She let out a little squeak and came over to the bed. As soon as she sat down next to him he enveloped her in a hug.

"Hermione, you're my best friend. You're the sister I never had growing up. You're often my conscience and my common sense. You are the smartest woman I know, and for some strange reason seven years ago, you befriended a scared young wizard who was very lost and out of his league. I will always need you in my life. But, I'll let you in on a little secret. I haven't hung around all this time because I need you." She pushed herself back and looked up at him, the question in her eyes. "I've hung around because I wanted to be there Hermione. I'm here because I want you in my life. You are every bit as much a part of me as Ginny and Ron are."

"You're not just saying that are you?" she asked quietly. "I mean really, how can I compare with what Ginny gives you?"

"Hermione, a bloke can have a woman be a part of his life and not have to shag her," Harry chided her. "I'd like to think that just because I am giving myself to Ginny it doesn't mean that I don't have room for you in my heart." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. "I may not be in love with you Hermione, but I do love you. I love you very much. Ginny's the first girl I ever fell in love with, but you were the first one I ever learned to love. You'll always have that spot with me."

He tilted her chin up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. He then took her trembling form back into his arms and held her while she cried out the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Harry… I'm… so… sorry…" she sobbed out at him. "It's always been the three of us together, and now I'm going back to school, and you two aren't, and I just got so scared that it was because you didn't want to be around me anymore…"

"So you tried to rationalize it and distance yourself to protect yourself from the hurt," Harry said.

She nodded her head on his shoulder. "How did you get so perceptive, Harry?" she asked.

"I don't really know? I've felt kind of different for a while now, actually," he admitted. "Professor Dumbledore thought that the piece of Voldemort's soul that was trapped in me was hindering me greatly. He felt that it was slowly driving me mad, and would eventually consume me. I found this out from Snape's memories," he said in answer to her unasked question. "I do think that it was hindering me. I feel a lot more at ease now than I ever did."

"You are a lot more confident," she admitted. "That was part of the reason that I felt the way I did. You just seem so much, oh I don't really know how to put this," she said. "You seem so much, just _more_ I guess than you did before, if that makes sense."

"In a strange way it does," Harry admitted. "I think that you're seeing me as I was meant to be, what I would have been before if I hadn't lost everything and had a bit of a mad necromancer dancing around inside of me." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying in vain to bring some semblance of order to his locks.

"Harry, can you speak to snakes now?" Hermione asked. Harry was used to this by now, her ability to go from topic to topic in rapid-fire succession.

"Dunno, I haven't tried, but somehow I doubt it. You really have no idea how good it feels to be rid of him." Harry grinned at her. "I really thought that I would have a harder time of it after everything, but you know what? I'm not, really. I've got you lot, and Ginny, and life is generally pretty good right now. I'm still having some difficulties adjusting to not having some of the people around, but all in all…"

"I'm really glad Harry. I think that you'll find that over the next year as your body and soul adapts to not having to deal with that influence on your core essence, you're going to grow a lot in magical strength." She snuggled a little deeper into his shoulder. He felt her draw in a deep breath.

"Um, thanks 'Mione. Uh, so, you and Ron want to come with us today? Gin and I would really like having you there." He changed the subject quickly. He was never comfortable discussing himself. "I was thinking about a couple of movies. I don't think that either of them have seen one before."

"What did you have in mind to see?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could see The Mask of Zorro, or maybe Ever After. We could show Ron what a Muggle faerie tale or a Muggle legend are like. He'll enjoy the sword play, and the other is probably going to be a chick flick, but that's okay."

"Harry, do you trust me?" she whispered to him.

"Huh? Of course I do Hermione, you know that," he answered.

"I… I need to try something. Just hold still, okay?"

"Uh, sure." What was going on with her?

He may not have understood what was going on with her, but he certainly understood what was going on with him a moment later. He felt something soft and warm on the pulse point of his neck, just under his ear where Hermione had placed herself. A frisson of pure pleasure shot through him as she gave him a playful nip right after. As she backed away her fingers softly ran up the inside of his thigh and brushed across him, there. He couldn't help himself as a low half moan/half growl emerged from his lips.

"What was that all about?" he stammered as he stumbled backwards. "I'm with Ginny," he hissed, a wild look in his eyes.

"I know that Harry," she whispered, a strange look in her eyes. "I don't really understand why I did it myself. I've never done anything like that before." She started pacing back and forth.

"Why would I do that?" she muttered, more to herself than to him. She continued her pacing. "It's not like me to act like that." She looked over at Harry, who was looking very confused and embarrassed at the moment.

"Hermione, please don't do that," Harry whispered.

"Don't do what, Harry?"

"Don't look at me that way… it's, well, it's rather unnerving."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"You're looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and you're a predator. It's like you're on the hunt or something."

"Harry, you'd better get Ron and Ginny up here, right now," Hermione said to him, her voice low and husky.

Harry looked at her. There was a thin sheen of sweat accumulating on her forehead, and she looked flushed. "Alright Hermione?" he asked. She seemed really fidgety all of a sudden. He noticed that she was running her hands nervously up and down her sides.

"No Harry," she stated simply, "I'm not. Now get them in here… please," she pleaded. Harry turned to go. "NO!" she practically shouted at him. "Don't go…" Harry stopped.

He pulled his wand and silently cast a spell. His stag patronus erupted from his wand. It stood waiting for him and Harry leaned over, his head almost touching the silvery creation. After a moment the stag cantered through the wall. A moment later he could hear Ron and Ginny crashing up the stairs.

They burst into the room, wands drawn. The looked back and forth from Harry to Hermione, trying to make sense of what they were seeing. Harry was backed against a wall, eying Hermione carefully. Hermione on the other hand was standing rigid, panting, all the while staring at Harry.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked, looking at her fiancé.

"Wished I knew," Harry murmured. "We were having a good talk, and then she went all wonky on me. Pleaded with me to get you two, but wouldn't let me leave. Something's happening to her, and I don't know what."

"Hermione, luv, what's happening?" Ron asked of her. He started towards her and she shrank back.

"Please don't touch me right now Ron," she begged without looking at him. She turned her head towards Ginny, the effort that it took to look away from Harry obvious to all in the room. "Can you feel it?" she asked.

"What are you talk…" Ginny started towards her friend, but got no further, stopping in mid step. Her head whipped around so that she could look at Harry. "Oh my," she whispered. Her eyes were almost glazed over. She let out a long, low moan and shuddered. "So good," she sighed.

"That's it," Ron said, grabbing Harry by the elbow and beating a hasty retreat, dragging him out the door.

"No…" the two girls whined behind them. Ron didn't stop until he had taken Harry into his room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!? Ron yelled.

"How should I know?" Harry answered looking bewildered. "Now both of them are at it."

"Well I can tell you one thing, you are not going back in there." Ron glared at Harry. Harry knew that he wasn't really mad at him, but more worried about what was happening. Harry understood this feeling all too well.

At that moment Hermione's otter patronus came into the room, casting a silvery glow about the room. "Ron, could you come down here? Make sure that Harry isn't with you." The patronus blinked out of existence. Ron looked over at Harry apologetically.

"Well?" Harry asked. "You heard the woman, go on then," Harry turned and looked out the window, not trusting himself right at the present. Ron left quietly.

A short while later he was back. "Harry," he started, "have you changed cologne or anything like that lately?"

"Huh," Harry replied. "Erm, yeah, actually. Well not cologne, but I got a new body wash from the store yesterday. I used it this morning, why?"

"Look Mate, I need you to go and take another shower, and use a different soap. I've got to get a sample to George, maybe he can make something of it. Show me your new soap, and then a good scrub for you. Don't go around the girls until you have, okay?"

"Yeah," said Harry, leading Ron to the bathroom. "Here," he said and handed the bottle to Ron. Ron took it and disapparated quietly. Harry started running some water.

*0*0*

A couple of hours later, Harry was waiting on the couch for Ron to return. He had a sleeping girl on each side of him. Hermione was dozing with her head in his lap, while Ginny was snuggled up to him so tightly that he was afraid that it would take a major effort to extract himself from her embrace.

"Did you find anything Mate?" Harry asked, concern etched all over his face.

"Yeah Harry, I did," Ron answered. "George ran every test he could think of on this stuff," he pulled the bottle of body wash out of his robes. "You wouldn't believe what was in it: Vampire sweat mixed with Veela hair." He ran his fingers through his red mop of hair. "We figure that it mixed with your natural body chemistry to form a combination that would drive anyone of the opposite sex wild."

"Bloody hell," Harry swore softly. "No wonder Hermione and Ginny reacted the way they did. I'm sorry Mate, I had no idea…" He looked up at Ron, apology in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that Mate, worry about why someone would go to the trouble of slipping this in on you. You need to get that agency of yours going." He hesitated before going on. "You reckon that you could use a little help?"

"Yeah Ron, I gather that I could. Truthfully, Malfoy is good at what he does, sneaky little git, but I could use having you at my back again."

Ron smiled at him. "You just tell me what you need, and I'll be there for you Harry. We're going to be in the same building anyway, and I want to make sure that you come home safe to my sister. You've put her through way to much as it is, without having to worry about whether or not you're going to return at night."

"You're not wrong there," Harry replied with a grimace. He gently shook the girls awake, and explained what Ron had found out. Hermione's brow furrowed with thought, while Ginny was obviously fighting to keep from exploding.

"Someone's messing with us, Harry," Ginny finally let out. "I don't like it. Sooner or later it's going to get really serious."

"I know that Gin, I just don't have the information to do anything about it at the moment. I've already got Malfoy working on it, and now your brothers are in on it as well. We'll catch whoever is doing this, I only hope we can do it before someone gets hurt." Little did Harry realize just how much that statement would shortly come back to haunt him.

They therefore decided that lacking more evidence, they wouldn't let this stop their plans. The four of them proceeded to depart for Muggle London. Harry and Ron took the girls first to an Italian restaurant, and then to a movie theater to introduce the Weasleys to the delights of Muggle cinema.

They had decided to see a movie called "Lost in Space," and much to their delight it was indeed quite entertaining. Ron especially was enraptured by the movie, and many times they had to stop him from hexing the screen as something exciting was happening.

As they left the theater they didn't notice a man slip back into the shadows and speak into a microphone on the head piece that he was wearing. "Target acquired, over," he whispered softly.

"Acknowledged. Take no action at this time. Intel reports that target is too dangerous to attempt at this time. Wait until target is suitably distracted at later date. Return to base and wait for itinerary download. We're being paid for results, not to have the operation blown wide open because of your mistakes, over."

"Acknowledged and understood. Will return to base and await further instructions, over." The man shut down and removed his head piece and left in the opposite direction of the four teens.

*0*0*

Later that evening the teens were summoned downstairs by Mrs. Weasley. It was indeed time for Ginny's seventeenth birthday party. When they went downstairs all of her friends from school were there.

The party, being thrown by Mrs. Weasley was, of course, a rousing success, but the highlight of the evening came when it was time for her to open her presents. Luna and her father had given her an enchanted armoire that opened to what amounted to a walk in closet, but the best part of it was that it was filled with clothing.

Ginny, who had always been without, being the youngest in a rather poor family, was floored. She got up and thanked the pair profusely.

"Daddy just mentioned to some of his advertisers that Harry Potter's girlfriend was having a birthday, and well, it was easy to get the stuff to fill the armoire. We were happy that we could help out," Luna explained.

Hermione and Ron had gone in together to get her season tickets to watch the Holyhead Harpies play Quidditch. They knew that Ginny hoped to one day play for them, and this was a chance for her to observe them firsthand.

Her parents gave her an enchanted necklace that would act in conjunction with the watch that they had given to Harry the year before. When the small emerald set into the necklace was squeezed it would alert the wearer of the watch that she was in trouble and act as a homing beacon for the wearer to apparate to.

The biggest surprise of the evening came from Harry, however. He grinned at Ginny like a madman. When she looked questioningly at him he brought out two small presents and one rather large one. He handed her the largest one first. It was rather long, and she stared at it for a moment. Harry could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she reasoned out what was in the gift.

She tore into it, and sure enough, there was a Firebolt in the package. "I knew that you needed a decent broom Gin, especially if you want to play professionally. The next one kind of goes along with it." He handed her an envelope.

She opened it and pulled out a folded bit of parchment. Unfolding it she read it aloud:

"_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

"_You are hereby requested to attend a private meeting before the first meeting of the Slug Club on Saturday, Halloween night of this year, to discuss the possibility of signing a contract to play professional Quidditch with Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies._

"_Hoping you can make it, please RSVP,_

"_Professor Horace Slughorn"_

She looked up at Harry with wide eyes, wondering if he was serious. Seeing no deception in his face, she shrieked and leapt into his arms. He chuckled softly as he hugged her back.

"He likes to do these things for his club members Ginny," he said softly. I just told him that I would take it as a personal favor. He likes me, after all." He kissed her softly and then set her back down. "Here's the last one. I hope you like it."

The small box held a rolled up piece of parchment. She undid the ribbon holding it and unfurled it. She looked it over. It looked like a legal document of some sort. "What is it Harry?" she asked.

"It's a deed, Ginny. I bought the land between here and the Lovegood's place. I'm having a house built on it, and I figure that we could live there. I hope that's alright." He gave her small smile, the question still on his face.

Ginny, however, was incapable of answering him. She had fainted dead away. After a moment of stunned silence the Burrow was filled with raucous laughter.

Thus it was with light hearts that they went to bed that night, dreaming of the events that awaited them then next day.

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it. At slightly over 14,000 words this is by far the largest chapter I have ever written. There was just so much going on, but I couldn't seem to find a proper end point to it until now. Next up, the wedding...


	6. Bliss and Dispair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note: **This was a wonderful and terrifying chapter for me. It was by far one of the hardest that I ever had to write.

**Chapter Six**

**Bliss and Despair**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling as light as air. This was to be the finest day of his life. He had previously had some great moments, it was true, but nothing to compare with this day. This was to be his wedding day. He was getting married to Ginny! How things could be better than this, he didn't know.

He hopped down to the shower, thrilled with life. It was early still, but Harry was a notoriously early riser any more. Life on the run tended to do that to a person. He wasn't sure just when it had started. Sometime while the trio was stuck in that tent, moving from place to place each day, he figured.

After the shower and quickly getting dressed, he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead and went downstairs for breakfast. It wasn't surprising to find both of the senior Weasleys there at the table.

As he sat down, Molly came around the table and gave him one of her world famous hugs. By this point he always tried to return the hug as good as he got. "Good morning Harry," she said lightly to him as she released him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Ma'am, I did," he replied with a grin.

"So, big day today, aye Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Sir, I reckon that it is."

"Now Harry, you're getting married to our daughter today. Don't you think that it's time that you were a little more familiar with us than Sir and Ma'am?" Arthur gave him a smile. "I should think that Arthur and Molly would do nicely, don't you think so Molly?" He turned and looked at his wife.

"Oh definitely," she responded. "Harry, we've considered you a part of our family for years now. Now you're just making it official. No more of that formal stuff around us."

"I'll try Mrs… erm… Molly," he said, looking a little sheepish. He was spared more embarrassment by the appearance of their youngest son, Ron. He was looking as disheveled as ever, but at least he was awake, kind of.

"Morning Mum, Dad, Harry," he said while stifling a yawn. "Is everything ready for this afternoon?"

"Yes it is Ron," said Molly in reply. "I hope you don't mind Harry, but it looks as if the press is going to be here. You are big news after all."

"So long as it's only a few. I don't want the day ruined for Ginny. You know what her temper is like. I feel sorry for anyone that makes her mad on this day."

"You're not wrong Mate," said Ron enthusiastically. "While I'm thinking of it, once you and Ginny are off on your honeymoon, Hermione and I are leaving for Australia. We have only a couple of weeks to find her Mum and Dad before she needs to get ready for school."

"Are you sure you two don't need any help with that?" Harry asked.

"Positive. Ginny would skin us alive if we wrecked your honeymoon."

"Actually, we were planning on visiting the Philippines. It's not very far from there to Australia. If you need anything, you let us know." Harry grinned at his best mate.

"Don't you worry about us. No dark lords to worry about down in Australia, now are there?" Ron came back with a grin of his own.

"No, I don't believe there are, Ron."

*0*0*

Ron Weasley was a man on a mission. He had errands to run through Diagon Alley before the wedding that evening, and he intended to get them done. He hurried along after stopping at his brother's shop, hoping to get to Madam Malkin's before they closed for the day.

As he came around the corner though, he stopped short. What he saw between the buildings made his blood run cold. All the color drained from his face as he heard a low growl emanate from where he was gazing, and then as if it had never been there, it was gone.

Ron Weasley was not a particularly superstitious man, but in that moment he was spurred to drop everything and head to Gringott's. He had to get things in order, and he had to do so quickly. He had a feeling that if he didn't, he wouldn't have much time left in which to do so. As he rushed off he failed to notice the man behind him talking into a microphone attached to the earpiece that he wore…

*0*0*

Harry fidgeted as he waited there next to Ron, Neville and Hagrid. He glanced over at Hermione, Fleur and Luna and knew that it was now or never. He felt as nervous as he ever had before in his young life. This was the defining moment in his life, even more so than the defeat of Voldemort a few short months ago.

He looked up and saw Lady Celebrant waiting behind him. The statuesque brunette was to perform the ceremony for Harry and Ginny. It was to be a traditional Celtic hand fasting ceremony. Such a ceremony was seldom performed in the wizarding community anymore, but both Harry and Ginny were rather traditional in their views, and after they had found out that his parents had been married in that manner, well their minds were made up.

At that moment Ginny and her father appeared and Harry's breath was taken from him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They strode up to stand in front of Harry, and he could just make out her smile from behind her traditional veil.

As Arthur and Ginny stopped Lady Celebrant spoke up. "Who presents this bride to this groom?"

"Her mother and I do, Molly and Arthur Weasley do present Ginerva Molly Weasley to Harry James Potter."

"Very well, we shall proceed." Arthur let Ginny go and she stepped up next to Harry. Lady Celebrant swept her wand around the party and a great circle appeared around them. Ginny turned to Hermione, who gently pulled the veil up from her face. She turned back to gaze at Harry as Lady Celebrant took that moment to address the crowd.

"As this may be the first time that some of you are attending a hand fasting our Bride and Groom thought you might be interested in the symbolism of what you will see today. Much of which are familiar in all but their context.

"The circle in which the wedding party stands is symbolic of the cycles of life, the womb of the Great Mother, a magical place created for mortal and divine interaction, in which any negativity from the mundane world can be left outside and all the love and joy we feel for Ginerva and Harry contained within.

"Although for many the magical and the mundane meet and coexist as often as is humanly possible, marriage is very much a sacred union, for it is a union of souls in which the bride and groom pledge unto one another their higher selves and all that is divine within themselves. In the Earth based traditions it is considered the marriage of the God and Goddess within.

"You will also hear an elemental blessing. All the world's religions still parallel the agricultural calendar, because the natural world speaks its lessons softly and constantly. In the blessing we simply ask to understand and be able to see the how the attributes of each element can help us on our journey

"Almost all cultures and faiths have a sacred meal of communion with the divine. During a wedding it has the added meaning of feeding on and drinking in of the promises that a couple has made.

"Those of you who have been to a Greek Orthodox ceremony will undoubtedly recognize the symbolic binding of the hands at the end of the service that inspired the terms "Bonds of Holy Matrimony" and to "Tie the knot" This custom has also been known the world over, through many different periods in history. During the Middle Ages to be seen in public holding hands was a sing that a couple were exclusive to one another. And while rings were for the very rich, love knows no bounds and a simple cord would do just fine.

"Those of you who are fans of the Renaissance period will be happy to see the jumping of broom at the closing of the ceremony which symbolically sweeps clean the past reminding our Bride and Groom that the power to create the future ahead and the quality of life that they both so richly deserve is their own.

"Harry James Potter, if you will now join me your beautiful Bride awaits!

"Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley would like to take a moment to thank you all for being here with them today. They know that making the journey took considerable effort for a good many of you and for this they are deeply grateful. All of you are the most important people in their lives. All of the time and conversations that you have had with Ginerva and Harry before they ever knew they were destined for each other helped to make them who they needed to be to find first themselves and then each other. You have shared in their best and their worst days, and you are an irreplaceable part of their yesterdays, their today and all of their tomorrows. So as you can see although many of you don't live right around the corner you are never far from their hearts.

"I look out at you now and I see a rich and diverse weave of differing beliefs, life styles, ages and viewpoints. Yet you are all here celebrating your love for Ginerva and Harry, wishing for them all that they would want for themselves, rather than what our own hopes many have been. It sounds more like an ideal but it isn't, and it is in part what makes their life together a thing of such great beauty.

"There are many reasons that we share in life's celebrations with those we love. Ritual itself is designed to cause a change in our lives. The promises that a couple makes must be practical promises that when lived by will actually help them to safeguard their future. Another important aspect of ritual is that in being here we somehow feel closer to the couple by being allowed a peek into their inner most thoughts and feelings at this intensely personal moment of their lives. It reminds the couples here of when it was their special day and the promises they once made, and allows us all to somehow feel closer to one another as the community of family and friends that we truly are.

"There is a term that we hear often at events such as this with very little explanation. The term is "Perfect Love and Perfect Trust" or "Unconditional Love" In the case of a marriage, and in the case of all loving, caring, committed relationships the ideal that this speaks of is not about perfection, but of expecting and accepting imperfection and human frailty. It means that a couple must say to one another: 'I accept and I expect that on occasion you will anger me as I will anger you, and that you will hurt me as I will hurt you; but I know in my heart that between us there is love and affection and friendship that is stronger; And I trust that no pain is caused out ill will, or malice, or pettiness, just as I trust that we are together for a reason and that we will never throw each other away. I trust that at our best we will live together in love and joy and harmony and at our worst we will fight, with and for and beside each other, for the greater good without fear of abandonment; for the divinely inspired desire to be together for a lifetime in indeed something well worthy of fighting for. And these dear friends are the promises that you have been invited to bear witness to this day.

"Since ancient times, people have communed with nature to learn more about themselves by example. Since it is within nature that we all do abide, we ask for Ginerva and Harry the blessings of nature's elements, air, fire, water and earth. We do this that they may fully come to understand the lessons each element has to offer. The attributes of which are examples of those aspects they mirror not only within divinity but within ourselves as well.

"We ask the spirits of air to keep open the lines of communication between this couple. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the horizon. As air flows freely to and from and through us all, may their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with wisdom.

"Spirits of fire, we ask that Ginerva and Harry's passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness, and courage. As fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of life.

"We ask the spirits of water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds our bride and groom. May they be well loved, and love well, letting the surety with which water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure.

"Spirits of earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock solid place to stand and fulfill his destiny. May their journey mirror the vast planes and fertile fields, expansive and alive. May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful harvest. And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other as well as the love of the divine is for them.

"Father, Mother, Divine Spirit whose presence is felt in all things and at all times we ask your continued blessings upon this couple, upon their union and upon their family and friends who have gathered here to celebrate this joyous event with them. May they become one in truth and forever revel in the magic that is love.

"In the drawing down of the God and Goddess into Ginerva and Harry, it connects them with the divinity within themselves, reminding us that in marriage it is our higher selves and the best that we have to give, that we offer to one another. As a sacred spiritual union to become the embodiment of the God and Goddess serves as a reminder that as above, so below, honoring the God and Goddess within themselves and their mate."

Ginny bowed her head.

"Ginerva.

"Lady Ginerva Molly Weasley, I ask you to call upon all that is divine within you, let it come forth and shine. In you dwells the essence of the Great Mother and the divine feminine principle of the Universe. You are She who has been worshiped and adored for centuries and throughout the ages. You are wife, mother, lover, friend, prophet, and confidant. In you is everything that any one could ever aspire to be and more. In you is strength and wisdom, perfection and peace. Shine dear one and show your true nature as Goddess.

Harry bowed his head.

"Harry.

Lord Harry James Potter, I ask you to call upon all that is divine within you, Let it come forth and shine. In you lives the essence of the God. The active force that has sparked and powered all life. You are He who has been worshiped and adored for centuries and throughout the ages. You are husband, healer, protector, visionary, friend, and confidant. In you is everything that any one could ever aspire to be and more. In you is strength and wisdom, perfection and peace. Shine mighty one and show to all the God within.

"Ginerva.

"Queen most secret, touch with your grace and fill this woman with your beauty and strength in the unending cycles of growth and change that are the years and seasons of lives spent together in love and wonder. Share with her your fertile nature from which all abundance flows.

"Harry.

"Lord of light and life, touch with your power and fill this man with your knowledge and wisdom to guide him in this divine alchemy which is the union of two souls. Share with him the secret union of heart and mind upon which this union known as marriage must be based.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, will you now hold out the rings entrusted to you by Ginerva and Harry? Your hands beneath serve as a symbol of how Ginerva and Harry and their marriage are supported upon this earth by the love of their friends and family as blessed from above."

Ron and Hermione hold out the wedding bands in the palm of their hands as Lady Celebrant continues:

"Lord and Lady, guardians of all that is seen and unseen, Bless these rings and this couple who shall wear them. Keep them safe through adversity forever supported by your eternal blessing."

Lady Celebrant takes rings.

"The ring finger of the left hand, the side of the body that holds the heart, has been used for the wedding band because for centuries people believed that there was a vein that ran directly from that finger to the heart. They also believed that the words that were spoken during the placing of the ring would resonate over and over, like the circumference of the band itself, through to the heart and soul of both giver and receiver of the most monumental promise of all, the promise of a lifetime as husband and wife."

"Lord Harry James Potter, if it is truly thy desire to become one with this with this woman: Then present unto her a symbol of thy pledge, and a token of thy love."

Harry dropped to one knee, and presented his Sword with the ring on it.

"Lady Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are the most gracious and lovely one that Harry James Potter has ever seen, for he understands the essence of thy true self. The beauty which radiates around thee can only be rivaled by the beauty which radiates from within thee. The pledge of his sword is as the pledge of his soul. It is his prowess, his fire, his passion, his strength & courage, his ability to protect, defend and care for thee. With the strength of his blade and the endurance of its steel to represent what is in his heart, take from him now, as his beloved, the ring that rests upon it, and choose him to be your own."

Ginny took the ring from the sword and then spoke. "I accept the pledge of thy blade and the eternal promise of this wedding band." She took the sword from Harry and placed the blade from his left shoulder to his right shoulder to the top of his head. The motion, as in bestowing knighthood upon him while saying: "For the boy thou were, For the man thee art, And for the Husband thou shall be to me, I do choose you to be mine own."

She returned the sword to Harry. "If thou wilt now place this ring upon mine finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, take thee to be mine own."

She opened her hand to present Harry with the ring which he then placed upon her finger. Then he spoke. "With this ring I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, my wife from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again.

Lady Celebrant then started speaking again. "Lady Ginerva Molly Weasley, if it is truly your desire to become one with this man: Then present unto him a symbol of thy pledge and a token of thy love."

Ginny bowed before Harry and presented the chalice with the ring inside of it. Lady Celebrant looked at him and spoke again. "Lord Harry James Potter, in the eyes of this woman thou art the only man in the world. Yours is the voice of sound reason and unwavering support. You the spark to the bonfire of her passions and yours are the arms in which she would have lay down to rest. The pledge of her chalice is the pledge of all that is within her, her felicity and devotion. The place in her heart where two souls can be sheltered and nourished, that they may grow together, ever closer, and flourish as the leaves on the trees and the fruits of the vine. As the depth and bounty of her chalice foretell the richness of your future together, take from her now the band that lies there within, and do choose her as thy own."

Harry took the ring from chalice, while Ginny still held it. "I accept the pledge of your chalice and the eternal promise of this wedding band." He poured wine into chalice then took it from his Ginny. "For the girl thou were, For the woman thou art And for the wife that thee shall be to me, I toast and drink to thee! And do choose you to be mine own," he made a toasting gesture, drank deeply, and returned the chalice to Ginny. "If thou will now place this ring upon my finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, Take you to be mine own." He opened his hand to present Ginny with the ring which she then placed upon his finger.

Ginny looked at Harry, the love evident in her eyes. "With this ring I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, my husband from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again."

Lady Celebrant smiled and proceeded on. "As the Lord and Lady are separate yet one so have your pledges made you. Drink now of one another's love and know that you will never again thirst in your heart or in mind, for what each of you lacks the other has to give and the well spring of love flows eternally for those who drink often of it's waters."

Harry and Ginny quietly sip from the chalice, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"As food and drink nourish the body, so does love feed the soul of marriage. Feed now one another, feed forevermore the spirit of your union and be filled always"

Harry and Ginny fed one another of the cake, having all they could do not to break out into silly grins. Lady Celebrant looked down upon the couple.

"Is it also your wish today that your hands be fasted in the ways of old?"

"It is" replied the pair.

"Remember then as your hands are fasted, these are not the ties that bind..." She reached down and took their hands, holding the cords that would soon bind them aloft.

"The role already taken by the song your hearts share shall be now be strengthened by the vows you take. All things of the material world eventually return to the Earth unlike the bond and the connection your spirits share which is destined to ascend to the heavens.

"May you be forever as one in the passion and fire of your hearts." She then bound the cords around their hands and wrists. "You are now as your hearts have always known you to be, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Harry and Ginny grinned wickedly as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

"Lord Harry and Lady Ginerva have requested to perform the confirmation of bonding ritual. It is their wish to confirm the bonding of their souls for all to witness. As such I ask all in attendance to remain in absolute silence as I do so." She waved her wand over the two, chanting lightly. "_Animus Iugum Fateor."_ Rapidly a glow spread between Harry and Ginny, encompassing the pair brightly. Surprisingly, that glow quickly spread, tendrils reaching out to both sides, engulfing first Ron and Hermione, and then softer, lighter tendrils drifted out to engulf Neville and Luna as well.

Lady Celebrant was momentarily taken aback by the revelation! Never before had such a thing happened! To have a soul bond between a witch and wizard was exceedingly rare. To have one spread between six individuals was completely unheard of. "It appears that this young couple has the greatest gift ever known. The gift of love is a rare and wondrous thing. To have such a bond has never before been seen, thus confirming their place forever in the hearts and minds of all those here. There is no doubt that the souls here are bound together in love. It is the strongest of magic known to witch or wizard. Let us celebrate the bond between these young people and proceed on." She took a moment to compose her self and then did just that.

"Brooms are used for cleaning, sweeping, and for some of us for soaring off into the sunset. Therefore that they are used to symbolize the sweeping away the remnants of the past which no longer serve us and leaving them behind is appropriate. The sword symbolizes the wielding of power and personal responsibility. As the Bride and Groom jump they are reminded that remaining vigilant over these aspects of the day to day shall help them to achieve the quality of life that they aspire to. Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, will you now lay down the Sword and Broom."

Hermione pulled out Ginny's Firebolt and laid it down in front of her.

Ron pulled out an ornate sword and crossed it with the Firbolt. Harry groaned slightly as he recognized the sword and realized that it was going to once again cost him at Gringott's. Ginny reached up and cupped his face lovingly at the sound.

"Now, putting the past behind you, and remembering always that the power to create the future ahead of you is your own, jump together into your common future!"

Harry and Ginny jumped over the crossed broom and sword, kissed again, and exited to greet their guests as the circle was quietly broken down.

*0*0*

Harry and Ginny had just finished leading the other couples in a dance when they returned to the front table for the traditional toast to the couple by the best man.

Ron raised his glass and, while looking a little sheepish, decided that it was now or never. "Harry, Ginny, I have watched the two of you grow so much over the years. For the longest time I secretly despaired that you would ever find each other. It was so apparent to me that you belonged together, but as the older brother I couldn't just throw you at each other.

"Harry, you saved my sister when she was eleven and you were only twelve. Ginny, you may not realize it, but I believe that your love saved Harry on many more occasions. I wish that everyone could have a love like the two of you have. I hope that someday soon, I can experience what you have. I like to think that I might soon have that chance." He smiled over at Hermione who matched his smile.

"Anyway, I raise this toast to you. May your love endure through all the good times and the bad, through the times when you both will irritate each other, because you know it will happen, and through any possible tragedies that may come your way. Share everything openly with each other, and it will support you in all your efforts. Be helpers and partners in everything, for a marriage is give and take, share and share alike, and full of compromise.

Both you should never look to give fifty percent to the marriage. Be prepared to give ninety percent and expect only ten percent in return. Then when the other does the same you will be happy beyond all measure. And always, treat each other with the respect that the other deserves. I love you both, and I wish you much happiness and many, many children to bless your home."

He raised his glass to Harry and Ginny. As he did so there was a loud cracking noise, almost like an apparition, but sharper. Ron spun like a puppet that had it's strings cut and was thrown backwards. Neville was showered in a spray of blood, bone and tissue fragments as he was standing behind him.

Harry, having a seeker's reflexes caught his friend as he fell. As he did so he was shocked when his hand encountered a gaping hole in his back. He looked down at his best mate and saw that blood was spilling out of his mouth. He was trying to say something to him. Harry leaned down as he lowered Ron to the ground. As he did so he vaguely noticed several more cracks, these seemed to be wizards disapparating as people had pulled wands and were trying to find the assailant.

He put his ear to his friend's mouth. Ron managed to gasp out in a harsh, raspy whisper. "Take c-care of h-her – them." Then he gave a shudder and was still. Harry managed to let out one anguished scream before the psychic backwash through their bond threw his world into darkness.

*0*0*

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry's scream as he sat bolt upright jerked Neville out of the light slumber that he had been in. He rushed over to the bedside and hesitated for just a moment before he pulled his friend, the only real male friend that he had ever had, into a tight hug. He too had felt the effects of Ron's death, though not as pronounced as Harry, Ginny and Hermione had. Of the six of them from the Department of Mysteries fiasco, only he and Luna had been able to keep their faculties about them. The others had collapsed immediately as the shockwave had rolled over them, overloading their nervous systems.

He held on as Harry thrashed in his disorientation. He held him until he had calmed down and sat there softly sobbing on his friend's shoulder. Neville had never felt so impotent in his whole life, and that was saying something. Throughout most of his life at Hogwarts he had felt that he was little more than a squib. He had never, though, felt this helpless before.

After he had gotten Harry calmed down enough he held him at arm's length. What he saw broke his heart. Harry looked like a broken man. He had never seen such a look of pure anguish on his face before. It took him a moment to realize that Harry had asked him a question. It took him a moment to realize that it was one word: "how."

"It was a Muggle that had been paid to kill him Harry. He had managed to do a lot of damage. He… well, he killed a few other people as well. He shot Mrs. Weasley when she came running to see what happened. He got Daedelus Diggle too. Oh, and there was a goblin that got killed. We found the assassin shortly after it happened. He had used some strange looking staff to kill him. I think that Mr. Weasley called it a 'rile-full.' He said that it used 'bull-hats' to kill. I really didn't understand it.

"Anyway, George got to him first. It was terrible. We didn't get much information out of him before George lost his temper. He turned him inside-out. All his organs just fell to the ground and he twitched a couple of times before he died. I think that George is going to be in a lot of trouble over it, though he might have a case where the assassin had just killed his brother and his Mum."

Harry nodded once and then looked around. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He found that he was in bed, and surprisingly Ginny and Hermione both were there with him. They were still unconscious though. Luna was looking on calmly from the other side of the bed, though there were a lot of dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

At Harry's unasked question Neville went on. "The healers ended up putting the three of you in bed together. They found that you lot were in a lot of distress when you were separated. They mentioned magical bonds and suggested that all of us spend a lot of time together over the next year. Believe me, no-one was going to try and separate you and Ginny, and after what Hermione's been through, we just thought it was best if you were all together."

Harry looked at Neville and gave him a weak smile. "You did okay Neville," he whispered. "You and Luna are welcome to stay with us for as long as you'd like.

"Dumbledore swore that my greatest strength was my ability to love. He felt that my gift to love people despite the way I was raised gave me a power that Tom Riddle could never understand.

"I'm not blind you know. I saw what happened during the ceremony. I saw the bonds that were there. I knew that I had a soul bond with Ginny. I didn't realize that I had similar bonds just as powerful with Ron and Hermione. I should have guessed it though. I'm glad that I formed bonds with you and Luna as well... Merlin I hurt."

He shrugged, then laid back down and drew his wife into a hug with him. She might not be awake, but he could feel her there. As he did so she awoke, to a repeat of everything that had happened with his awakening. It was not long before they had to go through the same thing with Hermione. All three of them had a broken, haunted look that Neville suspected would be a long time disappearing.

*0*0*

Three days later found Harry standing at the graveside of his best friend, his wife on one side and his other best friend on his other side.. He had feared this day for many years now, ever since he found out that he was destined to meet Voldemort in mortal combat. He certainly didn't expect that it would be happening just a few short days after his wedding. The funeral ceremony itself had been short and very poignant, just as Ron would have wanted it. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had barely recovered physically from the shock of Ron's death through their bonds. Emotionally the wounds were just as raw as they had been at the moment of their conception.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around the two women. He felt that he could get through anything with these two next to him, but Merlin he missed Ron. A part of him had been ripped away, and he would be a very long time recovering.

"I swear that I will never truly rest until I have avenged his death," he whispered.

"We're with you Harry," the both replied.

Their reverie was broken when Mr. Weasley came up and beckoned for them to come back with him to the Burrow. "It's time for Ron's will," he said simply. They trudged back up the hill to where the house still stood, the only place that Harry had every really been able to call home. It would be an empty home now, empty until their hearts healed.

They came in and settled down on the couch. Ginny and Hermione curled up into Harry, drawing what comfort they could from each other. As they did so a goblin from Gringott's came in with a pensieve. He set it up and then deposited a memory in it. With a wave of his hand it projected the memory over the bowl.

"_I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, do hereby declare this my final will, on this day, August twelfth, nineteen hundred and ninety eight. I have updated this because of events that I shall make clear in just a few moments. _

"_First off, I leave all my worldly effects to Hermione Granger. They are meager enough, but what I have is yours. I love you Hermione, don't you ever forget that. Now that I've taken care of that part of it, what I have left to say is primarily for Harry, Ginny and Hermione, but it also is to the family._

"_I'm recording this the morning of your wedding Harry, because as I was walking through Diagon Alley I saw a grim, and I figured that I'd better get things in order just in case. Now if you're seeing this, then something has happened to me, and I'm really sorry for wrecking your honeymoon. _

"_You are my brother Harry, as surely as if you had been born into the family. Do not forget it. You will always be a Weasley. Now, as such I have a huge favor to ask of you. Take care of Hermione. She is going to be very vulnerable right now, and she has no-one to turn to but you and Ginny. _

"_Mum, since I know you are there, make sure that you do whatever Harry and Ginny want in this, I know that I can trust them. Dad, please help Mum to follow my wishes in this._

Harry felt a huge stitch in his throat, knowing that Arthur wouldn't be able to do anything but mourn. He had lost a son and his wife this time. Harry didn't know if the man would be able to recover from it. He turned his attention back to the will.

"_Harry, what I'm about to say is going to upset you now, and I'm sorry but it can't be helped. I've done a lot of studying, and I've come to some conclusions. Yes, I know that it isn't like me to actually study something, but well, I've been around Hermione for years now and what can I say? As to what I've been studying, well, it's you and your messed up situation. You see Harry, you're a Potter, but thanks to Sirius you're a Black as well. It seems that your actual title would be Lord Potter-Black. I checked with both the Wizengamot and Gringott's. Both agree on the title. _

"_So here's where things get tricky. You are heir to both families, but thanks to some of the more stupid rules, you can't carry on both lines from one woman. You have to pick either the Potter or Black family for your heirs. If you pick the Potter family then the Black family would die out._

"_However, if you choose to be a Black, then the Potter line dies out, and I don't think that you want that. So what can you do? The answer is very simple, but because I know you and your sense of honor, you aren't going to like what I'm going to say. Since Ginny is taking the name of Potter, then you need another wife. Before you blow up Harry, think about this long and hard. _

"_Sometimes fate does something really shitty to you, and then rewards you after the fact. In this case it has taken me away from you, and I know that you're hurting more than even you are letting on. How do I know? I know you, and I know how I feel even thinking about it. If you were killed it would rip my world apart. We've been best mates for years now, and after what we've been through, well it would hurt more than I can even imagine._

"_You're marrying Ginny because you share a soul bond with her. I know that, and I love you even more because of it. What you may not realize Harry, is you share a bond with Hermione too. That night in the Burrow when you proposed to Ginny? Hermione saw your parents too. You have a similar bond with her, you just never knew it._

"_Harry, Dumbledore once said that your greatest power, the one that Tom Riddle could never know was love. What I figure is that you are gifted with such an immense ability to love that you are the only wizard alive that can soul bond with more than one witch. I know that we share a bond. I wouldn't be surprised to see a bond with Luna and Neville as well. But what do I know?_

"_I know this. Hermione loves you. She also loves Ginny. I know that she loves me. I also know that you and Ginny love her. At least take her into your home. Give her whatever love you can, and then see about the rest. According to what I've found, you have a couple more years yet before you have to decide what to do, but you are going to have to make a decision. _

"_Talk it over with Ginny and Hermione. Don't try to do this alone. Since I'm not there, you are going to need to rely on them even more now. Let those that love you help you Harry, please let them help._

"_Ginny, I need you to help Harry through this. He didn't know, and I just reasoned it all out. It puts you in a tough position, but you've got almost all of the common sense and inner strength in the family. If anyone can help him through this it's you. I love you sis, and I apologize for leaving you like this. If I could have stayed I would have._

"_Hermione, let Harry and Ginny be there for you. You are going to have a rough time for a while, but don't turn them away. They love you with a passion that quite frankly I can't match. I've known it for a long time Hermione. We fight too much, and he's a lot better match for you. Harry loves you a lot more than just as a sister, I just don't think that he's ever been capable of realizing it. Look at where he grew up. He's too noble to do anything about it unless I push him some, but we both know that if Ginny hadn't been there for him he would have been with you. As it is he is blessed with two women to love. _

"_Let Ginny be your guide in this. Believe it or not, she's a lot smarter than you when it comes to following your heart. You may be the smartest witch of our generation, but she's got you beat wands down when it comes to emotional strength. If anyone can make this work it's you three, but Ginny has to take the lead in this. She's the bedrock that will stabilize the foundation._

"_Mum, I've looked all this up, and not so long ago things like this were fairly commonplace." _Harry looked over at Arthur, who cringed when his wife was mentioned. Then Ron started speaking again._ "They may have gone out of vogue currently, but hey, Harry, Hermione and Ginny are bonafide heroes. They can get away with anything. Let them be trend-setters once again. Help them when things seem tough on them. _

"_To my family, I love you all. I'll be watching over all of you from time to time. Look for me in the little things. _

"_Harry, one last thing. Once you three are feeling up to it, help Hermione get her parents back. She's been missing them a lot. Besides, you and Gin got your honeymoon messed up by me. Take some time to enjoy Australia. You might like it there._

"_I love you all. I guess that's it. I'm gonna miss you guys. Remember me…"_

Harry sat there, stunned as the room was silent around him. He looked at Ginny who was clutching his hand. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, but there was steel in her gaze. She was considering everything. He turned his head to look at Hermione who was clutching him like a lifeline.

She looked absolutely miserable, and he couldn't blame her. To say that what Ron had to say was confusing and stunning would be an understatement. He did love her, that much was certainly true. More than as a sister? Harry didn't know. All he knew was that he was married to Ginny, and both she and his best friend were hurting so much for the same reason.

"Harry," Ginny whispered to him, "the three of us need to talk. Let's go up to our room and discuss this. It shan't do us any good to avoid it." She turned to her father. "Dad, Harry, Hermione and I have a lot to discuss, please give us a moment, will you?"

Arthur Weasley looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but a hand on his shoulder from his eldest son stopped him cold. He didn't really understand what was going on, but the family had just gone through yet another horrible loss, and he would be damned before he would add to the devastation of his family on this day.

Harry followed closely behind his wife, all the while tugging gently on Hermione's hand to get the stunned young woman to go with them. She came along, not really knowing where she was going.

As they entered the bedroom Ginny gently closed the door. She turned to face the pair and stopped Harry from saying something with a look. "Let me speak first Harry, then once I'm done you can respond, okay?"

He nodded his head and waited for his wife to go on.

"I love you Harry, more than you can ever realize. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I'm just so glad that you chose to spend your life with me. I just wanted you to know that right up front. Now comes the hard thing to say. I think that my dear departed brother may have been right."

Harry looked at her in shock. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he closed his mouth with a click.

"Hear me out Harry," she said, pleading with him to be understanding. "You saw what happened at the wedding. When the soul bond was revealed it was tied to all of us, not just you and I. It was just as strong between the two of you. I love you Harry, and because I know just how much you love me, I am not going to deny something exists when I know that to do so would cause you pain and suffering.

"You know that I'm right. If we were to deny that you have this bond with Hermione, eventually you would see what you've been missing and it would hurt both of you. I can't and I shan't do that to the two of you. I love you too much to hurt you like that." She turned to Hermione.

"I love you too, Hermione, you know that. You've been my best friend and sister for a long time now. If I have to share Harry, I don't think that I could do so with anyone else but you. Now I'm not saying that anything is going to happen right away, but eventually, yeah, I think it will. So here's what's going to happen. We are going to lay down some guidelines.

"Harry, I refuse to tell you that you cannot be with her. However, if you are going to then it will either be with me there as well, or with me standing guard for the two of you. It will be done with my knowledge and my consent, understood?" She waited for his nod of understanding.

"Hermione, I think that it would be wise if you continued to stay with us, and I expect you to continue to sleep in the same bed as us. If Harry and I decide that we want to be intimate, then you can decide what you want to do at that point. You can roll over and ignore us. You can leave the room if you don't feel comfortable with it yet. You can cheer us on. Or, you can let us know that you're interested and you can see if we'd like you to join the fun."

Hermione seemed to have a hard time coming to grips with what Ginny had just told her. She stared at Ginny with her mouth open.

"Hermione, it's sex, or making love if you'd like. I love Harry. I love you. Harry loves you. You love Harry. I hope that you love me. Give things a chance and see what develops. If you decide to join us in this craziness that we call a marriage, well we'll make that work too. If you decide not to, well, we'll still love you."

Hermione closed her mouth and stared at Ginny for a moment longer before she looked at Harry. There was a sad hopefulness there in her eyes. Harry tried to convey that he did indeed love her in his look.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly. Harry turned to look at her. "If we're going to make this work we need to be perfectly honest within the three of us. We cannot hold things back or keep secrets. Everything needs to be out in the open. Do you agree?"

"Of course Gin," Harry replied.

"Good. Since we've established that you agree, what about you Hermione?" She turned to look at her.

"I agree," she said softly.

"Good. Harry, be honest. How do you feel about Hermione? You shan't hurt my feelings Harry. I know how you feel about me. How you feel about her doesn't change that. It cannot, as we have a soul bond."

"Erm, you've put me on the spot Gin. You know that I love her." Harry turned to Hermione. "I love you Hermione. I always have. I don't really know how to express myself very well in this area, but you know that you mean more to me than anyone else but Ginny. I'll never willingly hurt her, but then, I'll never hurt you willingly either. After the wedding ceremony I understood that we have a bond too, and I'm not willing to give up on that. I love you."

Hermione stood there and the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you too, Harry. I'm really confused right now. It seemed that Ron and I were growing into a relationship that might lead to something permanent, and then all of a sudden he's not there and he's asking you to take me into your marriage and it's all so rushed…"

"I know love, but we don't have to rush a thing. Like Ginny said, just stay with us, and if things work out then we all win. If not, well, we will always love you. If I know anything, it's that my darling wife and my best friend seldom make mistakes like I do. If Ginny says that it can work, then I believe her. I just want to make both of you happy. I know that it feels like we'll never be happy again because Ron is gone, but if I can change that for you two, I will. I swear that I will try."

He sat down in a huff, burying his face in his hands as the grief of his loss took him suddenly. He had to be strong for these two wonderful women in his life. As he was trying to recover he was enveloped in a hug from both sides as they both came to him. They may have each been grief stricken, but they each were there for the other two. Love flowed freely through the shared bonds as they held each other.

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it. I absolutely hated to kill off Ron, but it became necessary for my story. The sad part is that I find myself feeling hypocritical, as I was disgusted with JKR for doing the exact same thing. Some of you will hate me for this, some of you will cheer it. Some shall stop reading this fic because of this bloody chapter, but to stay true to myself and to the story that I am trying to tell, I must occasionally do things that I do not like to be able to press on. I hope that you will keep on with the story, for I feel that I haven't written one like it for quite a while, but I understand if you chose not to. Thank you for letting me rant, as I desperately needed it...

Sharptooth


	7. Australia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my new beta: capctr

**Author's Note 2:** To all my friends out there that might be members of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints: there is a portion of this chapter that has misrepresented your faith. It is merely a plot device, and should not be taken in an offensive manner. It is taken from the characters' wizarding references to the real world being a century or so outdated… I am placing this note to clear up any misunderstandings that might result from that. No insult was or is intended.

Sharptooth

**Chapter Seven**

**Australia**

He woke the next morning to find himself sandwiched between two beautiful witches. To say that it was a unique experience to Harry would be an understatement. He felt a momentary surge of pure bliss, but then the reality of just why he had both Ginny and Hermione sharing his bed struck him and he came crashing back to earth. Ron. His best mate and Hermione's boyfriend; the other portion of the bond shared by each of them, who was ripped away from them at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception.

Harry choked back the sob that threatened to rip its way out of his throat. The wound was still so raw. It felt as if a part of him was missing, as though he had lost an appendage, and not a person that he knew. He hadn't realized just how much he felt for Ron until the bloke was no longer there for him.

He decided then that the three of them needed some sort of closure. He disentangled himself from the two witches and scooted to the foot of the bed. Looking back he grinned as she saw that in his stead the two of them had reached out to each other and were snuggled up, still in a state of repose.

He quickly found his glasses and then it was a short search to find the moleskin pouch that Hagrid had given him for his seventeenth birthday. He dug out the Resurrection Stone and hefted it in his hand. Once the girls were up he intended to give them that closure. Being the so called 'Master of Death' had its benefits after all.

It wasn't long before his absence from the bed was noticed, and Ginny and Hermione were waking up. He waited for them to come awake fully and then gave both of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead. After each had taken care of the morning hygiene rituals he led them back to the bed.

"Gin, 'Mione, the two loves of my life, I think that we need to be able to move on, and this is going to be a stumbling block for us. I know what I am thinking is going to be hard, but bear with me, okay?"

"Alright Harry," both of them chorused.

Harry pictured his dead friend clearly in his mind, and then turned the stone over in his hand three times, willing both Ginny and Hermione to see Ron as the did so. They gasped as Ron came into focus.

"I wondered if you were ever going to get around to doing this, Mate," Ron said with a chuckle as he took in the scene before him. "First off, no more tears for me. I'm doing okay here. I have Fred, Remus, and Tonks to help me, and I've even gotten to meet your parents Harry. Also, Sirius sends his best regards to you."

Harry did his best to hold back his tears as he heard the names mentioned. Best to get on with business. "Do you have any idea why this happened to you?" he asked.

"It's being blocked for the most part," Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. "I can tell you that whoever arranged this is mighty powerful, and he's not from around here. I think he's from somewhere across the pond, one of the America's I believe.

"Anyway, he's after you, and we think that this was his way of sending a warning to you. It was a kind of message like: see what I can do if you don't bow down to me?" Anyway, I think you should be careful. He's hurt you, but he doesn't really know what you're capable of. Of course, you don't really know what you're capable of either. You've got a lot more power and ability than you've show so far, Mate. You're gonna have to use it, and you're gonna have to train up some more to take this one out.

"Hermione," he said looking at her. "I meant what I said in my will. You're bonded to them. Don't fight it, just go with it. Since I was part of that bond it probably would have worked out okay with us, but now that I'm not there, you have to follow your heart, and I know that it will bring you back to them. I love you, and I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but I know that you are in good hands, and you're right where you belong to be there for Harry and Ginny too.

"Dumbledore sends a message Harry. He says to remind you that your greatest gift is love. Think about it Mate. You're the only one I ever heard of that was soul bonded to more than one person. That kind of bond grants so much raw power you wouldn't believe it. Use that to your advantage. It's the one thing that you have going for you that no-one else can match. You have Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville with you. I wish I could be there to help, but I'm pulling for you from over here.

"One last thing that I never got a chance to tell you. What you did for Malfoy? That was a good thing Harry. I can only see good things coming from it. Don't forget about him. He's going to be your secret weapon. I can feel it. Nobody thinks that you and he can make a good team. Prove them wrong and he'll help you to defeat this enemy as well. Whoever this big bad guy is, he's not just trying to take over England. He's going for the entire world, and he sees you as his big stumbling block.

"Look, I've got to go. I love you all. Use every resource you have at hand Harry. This could be tougher than Moldywart. Oh, and get Hermione's parents back. That's important. I'm not sure just why, but I know that it matters in the big picture. Bye, try not to miss me too much. I'll see you again when you finally come to this side. Try not to let it be too soon. You've all got a lot to live for." With that he was gone.

Once again the tears flowed, but this time there was a healing that couldn't take place before. Harry could feel it, and he was sure that both Ginny and Hermione could as well.

*0*0*

As they prepared to leave for the day, there was a knock at the Burrow door. Ginny, being the closest, went to answer it. Harry and Hermione both covered her with their wands.

A triple squeal told them that there was nothing to fear. Soon, Ginny was showing both Parvati and Padma Patil into their home. The twins looked to be quite recovered from the ordeal that was the Battle of Hogwarts, and all the goings on after.

A round of hugs and kisses later, they were all settled at the table. "So what brings you ladies here to visit us?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

Uncharacteristically, Padma answered rather than her more outspoken sister. "We heard about Ron, even though we couldn't make the wedding," she began. "We were thinking that it might be a wise idea to reactivate the D.A., especially in light of a rather startling revelation that occurred last night."

Harry leaned forward, intrigued by what might startle the usually unflappable Padma Patil. He gripped Ginny's hand with his right, while his left sought out Hermione's. "What can you tell us?" he prompted.

Padma turned to Parvati and raised an eyebrow. All three of the others gave her their undivided attention.

"I know that you never put much faith in divination Harry," Parvati started.

"Actually, it was all because of a prophecy that I ended up hunted by Tom Riddle," Harry interjected. "Go on Parvati, I'm sorry."

"Right then," Parvati whispered. In a louder voice, though still soft, she continued. "I saw something last night that disturbed me Harry, and it concerned you. As I was getting out of the shower…" she stopped, and blushed as she saw the expression on Harry's face, "anyway, I had a vision. It wasn't really a prophecy, or anything like that. I saw a strange man, well, a being anyway, who looked like a great snake with feathered wings. He was standing on the top of a great pyramid, one with steps and layers, not like the ones in Egypt.

"He was standing at the top with his hands outstretched. He started chanting in some language that I didn't understand and a cloud started to form near him. There were pictures in the cloud, pictures of you, when you defeated Voldemort.

"Then, as he was standing there, a black panther jumped on him from behind, dragging him down and mauling him until he didn't move. The panther then changed into a man. He took the place of the other one, the one that he hurt.

"So he stood there and watched you in action, then he waved his hand and the pictures changed. There were pictures of him standing over your body, but on the other side it looked like you were victorious. In the victorious one you had both Ginny and Hermione with you, but in the other, both were lying near you.

"Oh, and stretched out as far as I could see were thousands upon thousands of people, all watching this, and all of them were chanting. It was creepy. So you can see, I had to come and tell you." She looked at him anxiously.

Harry looked away from her and at Padma. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"I trust my sister," she said softly. Parvati looked at her sister and gave her a weak smile of thanks.

"At this point, I would tend to agree with you," Harry said, surprising all there. He ran his hand through his hair. "Let's face facts. Ron is dead. As much as that hurts, bemoaning it won't bring him back. We're facing something here that is just as dangerous if not more so than Voldemort ever was. Ron's spirit already told us as much."

He turned to Hermione. "Do you still have the master coin for the D.A.?" he asked. At her nod he continued. "Could you get it and give it to Padma?" She got up and left the room quickly. They all sat in companionable silence until she returned.

Once the coin had been deposited in Padma's hand Harry went on. "Get the D.A. ready to go again. For the time being I would like you to help Neville and Luna run it, Padma. Also, go to my new business in Hogsmeade and get Draco Malfoy. He will be a big help to you, believe it or not. While Ginny, Hermione and I are off on an errand in Australia, I want the D.A. to dig up anything and everything it can on this mysterious winged snake and panther.

"Do nothing alone, everything in pairs or groups. It's safer that way." He stopped to think for a moment. "Kreacher," he said.

There was a 'pop' and then the ancient elf was in front of them. "Master has summoned Kreacher?" he asked.

"Yes Kreacher, I would like you to help Padma and Parvati while we are gone. Also, if Draco Malfoy needs anything, you are to help him as well, provided that he treats you with respect and dignity. I don't think that you'll have any problems with him, but you deserve to be treated well. Do you understand? If they need anything, you are to provide them with it. If they need funds, get them from our vault. Don't worry Kreacher, if they misuse the funds they will have to answer to me," he said with a smile and a wink to the twins.

"Yes Master, Kreacher understands."

*0*0*

Neither Harry nor Ginny had ever flown in a Muggle airplane before, and the experience was fascinating for them, at least for the first few hours. After a while though, the wear got to be a bit much even for their enthusiasm.

Eventually they all drifted off to sleep, as there really wasn't much to do on a flight of twenty plus hours. Harry, though he often didn't want to admit it, felt that he was a very lucky man. Anyone who saw him with two beautiful women sleeping on either side of him had to agree.

Unfortunately, some things were just too fresh in their minds to easily let go of. Ron's death had hit them hard, and all too soon they were suffering from their own versions of the same nightmare: the wedding reception. That portion of the trip was anything but pleasant.

Fortunately for them, time passed on while they fitfully slept, and eventually they were landing at Kingsford Smith Airport in Sydney. A brief trip through customs and they were off to book a hotel room. They had agreed to check in as a Mormon family. While generally frowned upon, the Mormons were the only group that could openly flaunt a polygamist marriage.

Thus it was that Harry, Ginerva, and Hermione Evans found a room at the Swiss Grand Resort hotel on Bondi Beach in Sydney. After the long trip, all three of them agreed that they would spend that night relaxing before trying to find Hermione's parents. That they would be nearby was not questioned. Hermione had done her homework when she had modified her parents' memories, and had implanted a compulsion towards just this area of Australia.

When she was questioned why, she simply answered that she wanted to be able to find them easily. Looking at it that way, Harry and Ginny had to agree with her that it was the most logical approach she could have taken.

Ginny took the chance to crawl up onto the magnificent four poster bed that had been provided with the honeymoon suite that Harry had rented. It was almost reminiscent of their rooms back at Hogwarts. "Harry, Hermione, come lay down with me," she said softly. When they had both done so Ginny took stock of the situation.

"Hermione, you're trembling. What's wrong?" She shifted around so that she could gently rub the young witch's feet. She motioned for her husband to join in in relaxing their partner. Harry scooted so that he was sitting behind Hermione with his legs off to either side of her. He started to rub her shoulders gently.

"So Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny repeated.

"I'm not really sure," was her reply. "I guess that I'm just really nerved up over seeing my parents again. What if they're mad at me? What if they aren't willing to forgive me? What if they don't approve of us?" She swept her hands in a motion to encompass the three of them. "It's not like what we're doing is exactly conventional, now is it?"

"No, not really," Harry admitted. "But then, being a witch must have caught them by surprise a few years ago, but they seemed really proud of you every time that I've seen them over the years. Relax Hermione, your parents love you, and that isn't going to change because of what you had to do, or what you've chosen to do since."

"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed. "I just wish that once in a while we could have something normal in our lives."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "Potters don't do normal…" That earned a chuckle from the group which rapidly became a chortle. Shortly all three of them were laughing, letting go of an awful lot of repressed emotion that had to come out.

"Hermione," Ginny said again, drawing the older witch's attention. "Actually, Harry and I have something that we want to discuss with you." This caused Hermione to scoot up while Harry wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Go ahead," she whispered, uncertainty in her eyes.

"You know that Harry went on a couple of errands while you booked the flight and the hotel room, and I packed everything?" She nodded in affirmation.

"Well, he stopped by the Ministry and did a little bit of research. It seems that there was some information there that kind of shocked him. I know that it did me," Ginny said softly.

"It seems my dear," Harry whispered in her ear, "that due to the bond that we all share, you are already registered as married to us. The woman that married Ginny and I registered it with the Ministry." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I think you should know that Ron's name was there too, though he is listed as deceased." Harry tightened his hold on her slightly as she started to tremble once again. "So anyway, since it seems that it's a done deal, except for a ceremony," Harry continued.

"We _will_ be having a ceremony," Ginny said in no uncertain terms.

"As I was saying before our wonderful wife interrupted," Harry picked back up. "I stopped by a shop in Diagon Alley and got this." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was covered in a deep Gryffindor red suede. He opened it and presented it to her.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend forever, and my darling wife has pointed out that I do indeed love you more than I ever thought imaginable. I know, as I know my wife, that she loves you as well. I looked it up, and wizarding tradition has it that in circumstances such as these, the husband presents the new wife to be with the engagement ring, in the presence of the first wife. So, Hermione, will you marry us?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. She didn't trust her vocal cords at this time. She simply held out her hand and Harry slipped the engagement ring out of the box and onto her finger. He then handed the box to Ginny. She reached in and pulled out a second ring.

"Tradition has it that the first wife always places the wedding band on the second wife's finger. She slid the band on Hermione's finger and up to the first ring. "With this ring, we thee wed," she said. There was a flash of magical light and all three of them felt the bond strengthen momentarily.

Harry slowly bent around and kissed her. Sparks went off in both of their heads. She had loved Ron, there was no doubt of that. He had matured so much and had finally realized what a treasure he had in her. She had accepted him despite his faults, for she had seen the good man that he had been. She knew that he loved her. That love was pale compared to what she experienced at this moment however. Here were two people that had accepted her immediately into their life and family. They certainly didn't have to. She loved them even more than she thought possible.

"You know," she purred, "it's my wedding night…" She sighed contentedly as she felt Harry unbutton her shirt and soft hands undo the clasp of her bra. All conscious thought left her as she felt soft lips and a warm tongue tease her nipple…

*0*0*

Harry woke early the next morning and disentangled himself from the two wonderful women that had been asleep next to him. He quickly showered and drew on a pair of swim trunks and his trainers, then headed down the elevator and out onto the beach.

He doffed his trainers, tying the laces so that he could loop them around his neck. He started off at a brisk jog, enjoying the feel of a run on the beach. He went up and down the beach, keeping an eye peeled for a certain couple that he remembered from seeing them with Hermione.

Just as he was getting tired of his running he spotted them. Veering off towards them he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He felt a sharp stinging sensation in the sole of his foot and went down with a yelp.

Before he knew it, there were a couple of people there at his side. He looked up into the faces of the two people he most wanted to see at that moment: Hermione's parents.

"Are you alright son?" the man asked. Harry flinched slightly at the irony of his question.

"I don't rightly know sir," he responded. "I felt a stinging pain in my foot. It was really sharp and…" what he wanted to say was cut off by a blinding cramping in his legs. "Er, what's going on?" he asked.

"Monica, hand me my gloves, will you luv?" he asked. Receiving the gloves he quickly put them on and reached for Harry's legs. "May I?" he inquired. At Harry's nod he took hold of Harry's ankle and turned his foot over. He peered down through spectacled eyes.

"Just as I thought. Monica, hand me the meat tenderizer," he reached up and sure enough she handed him a small jar with a red powder in it. He sprinkled some on Harry's foot and then carefully removed a small stinger. "Son, you've been stung by an irukandji jellyfish. We need to get you to a hospital. You're in for a very bad two to three days."

"I need to get to my hotel room first," Harry pleaded. "Please, Ginny and Hermione are there, and they're sure to be worried. I believe that Hermione has an antivenin kit there as well."

"You really need to get to a hospital," the man said.

"Tell you what, if you aren't one hundred percent satisfied with what happens there, we can get rescue on the telly and I'll happily go to the hospital, okay? By the way, my name's Harry, Harry Evans.

"Wendell Wilkins, and this is my wife, Monica. Pleased to meet you. So you're a Brit too, Harry. You sound Southern."

"Erm, yeah, Surrey, Little Winging," Harry replied. "If you don't mind, could we get back there, my back is really starting to hurt."

"Sure Harry, Monica and I are from Kent, not too far from Surrey. It sure is nice to find another Brit here. The folks here are wonderful, but your accent is like a piece of home."

"You have no idea," muttered Harry under his breath as he was helped up by Wendell.

It wasn't long after that they made their way into the rooms. As they opened the door a diminutive redhead streaked out and latched onto Harry. "Are you alright?" she asked, clearly worried to see him in such a state. He had started to perspire, and was getting red in the face.

"He was stung by a jellyfish, young lady," Wendell said. At that moment Hermione came out an let out a small "eep." She took in the scene quickly and rushed to Harry's side.

"What kind?" she asked.

"I believe it was an irukandji," her Wendell answered.

"That's going to take a lot of work, Harry," she said to her husband.

Harry loved her dearly, but she thought too much. She was exceptionally good at brewing potions, but she would never be a potions master, as while she was wonderfully analytical, she didn't have the intuitive side needed to understand what would make something better.

"Just get a bezoar, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. He let out a low groan at that point, and Ginny helped him to a couch. His arms and legs were beginning to spasm now.

"That's the onset of iurkandji syndrome. The poison in the sting is very dangerous. He needs to be hospitalized, but he insisted on coming here. He said that you might have an antivenin kit," Monica explained.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Hermione's gone to get it now. As she spoke Hermione rushed back in and seeing that Harry's hands were spasming she put the bezoar into his mouth and pushed it back until he swallowed it. The Wilkins watched in fascination as he swallowed what appeared to be a small golf ball. It made quite a sight going down his esophogas. As soon as it hit his stomach Harry let out a contented sigh and his muscles relaxed. He wanted to pass out but clamped his iron will on himself and hung on. His vision blurred for a few moments but cleared shortly.

"Thanks, Mione," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Harry," she answered with a blush. She turned to face the Wilkins. "Thank you so much for bringing him back to us. I'm Hermione and this is Ginny, and I guess that you've already met Harry." As she introduced Ginny she caught her sister-wife's eye and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Pleased to meet you young ladies. I have to admit, whatever you gave him seems to have done the trick. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. It was almost like magic."

Harry's eyes had a twinkle that was reminiscent of his old mentor as he answered. "Yes, wasn't it? Wendell, Monica, I think that you'd better sit down, we have something to tell you that is going to knock you off your feet."

Both of them took a seat on the love seat. "Ginny, could you get us some tea please?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry," she replied.

"Now son, what do you have that's so important to tell us?" Wendell asked. Harry again winced at his father-in-law's word choice.

"If you would be so kind as to direct you're attention to Hermione," he said with a gesture.

As they looked at her Hermione pulled her wand and flashed it at them. "_Finite Incantatem_," she said as they were enveloped in a red glow. As the glow subsided Hermione looked at them, apprehension evident upon her face.

"Hermione?" Jean Granger asked, recognition in her eyes.

"Mum!" Hermione squealed as she launched herself into their arms. "Merlin but I've missed you two," she cried into her father's hug.

Jean looked up at Harry, the questions evident in her eyes. "Harry Potter, what's going on?"

At that moment Ginny came in with the tea, and seeing the scene in front of her set it down and joined her husband on the sofa facing the love seat where Hermione had joined her parents.

"Well ma'am, you see, it's a rather long story. Suffice it to say that a long war has come to an end, and with that ending we've come to Australia to find you two."

"Hermione, what's going on?" Robert Granger asked.

Hermione launched into the telling of the brutal tale of how Harry fulfilled his destiny. It took many hours to tell, and sometimes Harry or Ginny would take over so that Hermione could rest. While the Grangers weren't really happy with everything, they agreed that Hermione had acted in their best interests. Eventually the story was told up to the few days before the wedding.

"So then what happened?" Jean asked. At this both girls broke down in tears, and Harry had to take a moment to collect himself. "What is it dears? What has hurt you so much?"

"You have to understand something first," Harry answered. Have you ever heard of a soul mate?" Both Robert and Jean nodded. "Well, the power that Voldemort knew not was my ability to love. Apparently I have an immense ability to love, which is strange considering how I was raised."

"It was awful, Mum," Hermione said, reaching over to pat Harry's knee with obvious affection. "They treated him as a slave. They kept him in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years he was with them."

"It's worse than that," Ginny whispered. "Harry, show them your legs. Harry canceled the glamour that he usually kept up, drawing shocked looks and gasps from all the Grangers.

"Surprisingly, my childhood was remarkably like Tom Riddle's. He later took the name Voldemort. Dumbledore always maintained that it's our choices that matter. I guess he was right. Anyway, as I was saying, when Ginny and I decided after everything was over that it was time to quit pretending any longer and get married, we had Ron and Hermione stand up at our wedding. I had figured out that Ginny and I shared a soul bond, and I had the minister reveal that bond during the ceremony.

"What I didn't realize was that unlike any other wizard in history, as far as we can figure, I wasn't only bonded to Ginny. I also shared a bond with both Ron, Ginny's brother, and Hermione. I guess that love truly is the greatest magic that I wield. It certainly was something that Voldemort couldn't counter.

So, imagine my surprise when the other day I stopped at the Ministry of Magic to get a copy of the marriage certificate and I receive this." He handed over a paper to the Grangers.

Certificate of Marriage

Co-Husband Harry James Potter

Co-Husband Bilius Weasley (deceased)

To

Co-Wife Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley

Co-Wife Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger

"As you can see, the soul bond in our world is binding evidence of a marriage. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier having Hermione with us, but it did come as a shock."

"Harry, what happened to Ron? It says here that he's deceased." Jean looked at her new son-in-law sadly.

Harry gulped. Hermione buried her head on her father's shoulder and sobbed. Ginny turned ashen and clung to Harry for dear life. "He was shot and killed at the wedding reception along with several others by a terrorist trying to strike back at me. His mother was also killed at that time." Harry couldn't stand it any more and the tears came. He wept openly for the loss of his friend.

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, we are so sorry for your loss," Robert said. "If you can, I have a couple of questions though." He waited while the teens composed themselves.

"Harry, do you love Hermione?"

"Mr. Granger, I love Hermione with all my heart. I love her every bit as much as I love Ginny. That's what a soul bond means. Our souls are intertwined. Please understand, to lose a soul partner is a heart wrenching thing. It is like twins, when one is killed and the other must go on. We've seen that up close as well. Ginny's older brother Fred was killed in the war, and his twin hasn't been the same.

"I am bound to both Hermione and Ginny. I was bound to Ron as well. He was my best mate, my first friend, and my brother. I would have died happily for him. He meant the world to me. When he died, a piece of me died with him. It literally threw us into a coma for days."

"I see," said Robert. He turned to Ginny. "And how do you feel about sharing Harry with our daughter?"

"Daddy!" shrieked Hermione, appearing scandalized.

"No Hermione, it's okay. It's a fair question," Ginny replied. "I love her Mr. Granger. It doesn't bother me at all, because to deny her to Harry would devastate him. All I want is his happiness.

"Let me put it this way. I loved Harry first, since the moment I first met him. Hermione was his friend first. She was also the first to love Harry just for Harry. I, unfortunately loved him for being 'the-boy-who-lived.' Harry loved her first, I know that. He just couldn't understand or admit it. Hermione helped me to get Harry to notice me for Ginny, not Ron's little sister. Hermione sacrificed everything for Harry, in order to help him in his hunt for the horcruxes.

"I was tortured for information about Harry. Hermione was tortured to get to Harry. Hermione has been my best friend and sister for as long as I can remember. I love her almost as much as I love Harry. I will do everything in my power to make sure that she realizes that she is an equal third of this family. She kept Harry alive when I couldn't. I owe her everything because she brought him back to me.

"I'll admit, I thought that I had lost him when he went away with Hermione. But she brought him back to me, and even though she loved him she gave him up so that he could be with me. I believe that you Muggles have an expression. If you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't it never was. That explains the three of us. We all came back to each other.

"I know that it's really unusual, but it isn't unheard of for there to be a multiple marriage in the wizarding world. For us, it simply gives us more love, and more options in our lives."

"Ginny's right Mr. Granger," Harry cut in. "I never thought that I could have a chance to love Hermione. She has been so much to me over the years, but she and Ron seemed to have this thing going on, and well, I didn't want to interfere in their happiness. Her happiness means more to me than my own. I just so happened to also fall in love with my best mate's little sister." He gave Ginny's hand a small squeeze.

"I've been told that never before has a wizard had a soul bond with more than one witch at a time. I don't know about that. I do know that I share one with two witches, and had one with another wizard. There was nothing sexual there, mind; but if it had made Hermione happy, I wouldn't have kicked him out of our bed. I loved Ron. I never understood love before. I think I'm starting to understand it now, at least a little bit." He grinned foolishly.

"Harry, you and these two young women have given us a lot to think about. I can't say that we were expecting this from Hermione. However, she has always had a very good head on her shoulders, and we trust her to make good decisions. We love her very much, and we want her to be happy. We're a little disturbed by the attack at your reception however." Robert and Jean's faces were grave at this. Harry's matched theirs.

"We'll not lie to you. Someone out there wants at me. We haven't figured out who it is yet. I thought that I could settle down and live a quiet life, but it doesn't seem to be my fate yet. Believe me, if the girls would let me I would hide them away under the thickest set of wards and spells you've ever seen. I don't think they'd let me though."

"Too right mister," Hermione muttered. Ginny just snorted derisively. Hermione turned to her father. "Daddy, I did what I had to in order to insure our family would survive the war. I hope you and Mum can forgive me. I hope that you want us in your lives. I need you there. But know this, if you don't want to come back, I shan't blame you. I'll not turn my back on Harry and Ginny this time either. Someone took Ron away from us. I want that someone's head on a stick." As she said that the magic rippled off of her. Everyone in the room could feel it.

Jean turned to Ginny. "You mentioned a ceremony for Hermione. What did you mean, dear?"

"Here's what I propose," Ginny replied. "Harry and I were married in a wizarding ceremony. It turned out that Hermione and Ron joined us. By the way, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood also are bonded to Harry, but in a lesser way. Anyway, what I propose is that since Harry and I were married in a wizarding ceremony, I think that Harry and Hermione should be married in a Muggle ceremony. I could serve as the matron of honor, and since we are already married in the wizarding world, no-one would be the wiser. That way Hermione's relatives that don't know about her being a witch could be there, and the few witches and wizards that we would invite would be in on it from the start anyway."

Hermione looked shocked yet delighted with this idea. "Ginny, that is positively Slytherin of you. Draco would be very proud." Harry snorted. All eyes turned to him.

"I never did tell you about my time with the sorting hat, did I?" He looked at his wives. When they shook their heads he continued. "The only reason that I ended up in Gryffindor was because I refused to go into Slytherin." At their shocked expressions he expounded. "I asked Professor Dumbledore about it. He said that I have many qualities that Slytherin house held dear. I have great ambition and wanted to prove myself. I can be very cunning and coldly calculating. I also have a certain disregard for the rules. The sorting hat said that I would have done very well in Slytherin, but since I didn't want to be there it put me in Gryffindor. I'm rather pleased that it did."

"So are we, Harry," said Ginny, a broad grin across her face.

"Actually, while I'm thinking of it, I should dig out the boxes from our luggage. I bet your parents would like to see what you earned during our little adventure." He got up and went into the bedroom, returning quickly with a few small boxes. He set them down on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Hermione's father almost choked when he recognized the royal seal on the boxes. There were four boxes altogether. "Hermione, is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy," she replied. "When everything was said and done, we had to go to a lot of ceremonies. Harry, Ron and I each received the Order of Merlin, First Class for our actions from the Ministry, and the students who were a part of the fight got the Order of Merlin, Second or Third Class. Ginny was there and fought Bellatrix LeStrange with me. She got a Second Class medal." Ginny beamed at the praise.

"Yeah, and it almost got her killed. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that curse just miss you," Harry remarked with a smirk.

"Serves you right after what you put Hermione and I through," she replied.

"So then," Hermione went on, "We had to go before the Queen. Harry, Ron and I got these medals." She opened three of the boxes.

"Those are for the Order of the Bath, they signify Knight Grand Cross," Robert whispered reverently.

"Yes, and Ginny, Neville and Luna all got these," said Hermione as she opened the other box. It held the medal for Knight Commander.

"So I guess we have to call you milady," smirked Hermione's mum.

"Actually, her official title is Lady Dame Hermione Granger-Potter-Black," said Harry. This was greeted with raised eyebrows. "Seeing as my official title is Lord Sir Harry Potter-Black, Earl Black of Kent. The Queen saw fit to make me a Peer. I didn't want it, but you can't really say no to the Queen." He shrugged.

"In the wizarding world I am just Lord Potter-Black, but it means that by law any child borne to me by Ginny will be a Potter, and any child that Hermione has would be a Black. That way both lines go on. Because I officially married Ginny first by choice, and I was first and foremost a Potter, her children gain the Potter name. Hermione, being my second wife, with me being adopted into the Black family, her children gain the Black name. I didn't make the rules." He shrugged.

"I don't really care, I just want to be with the both of them, and happy. I just have to take care of the occasional Dark Lord now and again."

"So what happens now?" asked Jean. Like her daughter, she had a very sharp mind, and the possibilities and probabilities were running through her head.

"Well," said Harry, glancing at the clock. Quite a few hours had passed since their initial encounter in the morning. "First we should go and get something to eat, as I for one am starving. Then, we should get some rest before we start considering all the possibilities. I would like to get back to England sometime soon. We have some unfinished business with this being that wants to make our lives difficult. Mark my words, he shall pay dearly for what he has cost us. Ron and Molly can't be brought back, and I am very tired of losing the people that I love."

*0*0*

In the end, they had decided to leave the hotel and take up temporary residence in the Granger's beach house. It was a lot easier on Hermione and her parents, and it gave them the luxury of being able to plan what they were going to do without either group having to travel to consult with the other.

Jean Granger woke up late in the night, not really sure of why, but with that motherly premonition that she was needed. She wandered out into the kitchen to see a young redhead that she was coming to care very much for sitting bleary eyed at her table. There were tear tracks down Ginny's cheeks, and she looked like she hadn't slept well that night.

"What's wrong dear?" Jean asked, sitting down next to her daughter-in-law. She wrapped an arm around the petite woman.

"I… I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I would see Ron's back explode and Neville standing there covered in his blood. Then everything goes black and it starts over…" She sobbed quietly as tremors ran through her. "I'm sorry, I just…" She tried to catch her breath. "I just miss them so much." She looked up at her new mother-in-law. "Harry and Hermione have been so wonderful to me. I don't know what I would do without them in my life. I just know that I'd be nutters by now."

"Ginny," Jean whispered. The diminutive redhead looked up at her. "It's alright to let it out. Anyone in your position would be narked too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Robert or Hermione. Goodness, now I can add Harry and you to that list. I never thought that I'd become a mother-in-law at such an early age, and here I've gone and done it twice over!" She smiled at Ginny.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, seeing as we're family now, I think we can dispense with the Mrs. Granger bit. Please call me Jean. I understand that right now you are sensitive about this, but hopefully someday I can earn your thinking of me as another Mum in your life."

Ginny threw her arms around Jean and sobbed into her shoulder. It seemed like exactly what she needed. Jean patted her sadly on the back, and looked up to see Harry and Hermione standing in the doorway looking at them with such naked love in their eyes. "Ginny," she whispered. When the younger woman looked up she motioned to her spouses. In seconds Ginny was being enveloped by two sets of arms.

"We love you Ginny," Hermione murmured to her as Harry gently kissed the top of her head. "We miss them too."

"I love you two too," she whispered. She soundly kissed both of them. "I haven't felt like this since the Chamber," she said when she'd finished kissing Hermione.

"Erm, the Chamber?" asked Jane. Harry looked at Hermione before answering.

"The Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. During Hermione's and my second year Ginny had a very bad year. She was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort's younger self and she opened the Chamber of Secret and let out the monster that was imprisoned there. It terrorized the school for most of the year. Hermione here figured it out and managed to get a warning to me about it before she was attacked."

"Hermione!" shrieked Jane Granger.

Harry looked at his wife. "You never told your parents?" She blushed and shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Why do you think Harry? I didn't want them to pull me out of the school. I would have had to leave you, and I couldn't do that. You and Ron were my only friends." The tears had started to run down her cheeks.

"Hey now," he murmured to her has he swept her up in a hug. "Its okay you know. I love you." He turned to Jean. "Anyway, it ended up with Hermione petrified by a basilisk and Ginny dragged down into the Chamber to be sacrificed that Voldemort might regain his body through her death. I ended up being very lucky and stopped him, saving Ginny in the process."

He looked down at the two women in his arms. He resumed with his story. "I think it was then that I first fell in love with both of them. Of course, since I was raised by the Dursleys I had no idea what love really was. McGonagall saw it with Hermione though. She let me go into the hospital ward and spend every night next to her, holding her hand and talking to her.

"And then in the Chamber when I saw Ginny something broke in my heart, and I think I fell in love with the little girl that had been so taken with me when I visited her home during the summer. It took me a lot of years to come to grips with what I was feeling, and we've had to endure more than our share of heartache, but now I have the only two women in my life that I can honestly say that I couldn't live without.

"I tried to live without Hermione, but then, I had only sussed out the link between Ginny and me, not the one between Hermione and me." He shrugged his shoulders. "It took Ron's will and Ginny to convince me that I could let my feelings for Hermione be what we needed them to be. I was prepared to have her as a sister for the rest of my life. Now things have worked out differently, and I feel almost complete for the first time in my life."

"Almost?" Ginny and Hermione both asked at the same time.

"Ron isn't here," Harry whispered. "That and we haven't had any children yet. You both know how much I want a family."

*0*0*

After a couple of days the group of them decided to return to England. Harry had to get things going with the D.A. and his business venture with Malfoy, and Hermione and Ginny needed to get ready to get on the Hogwart's Express in three days time.

Thus, it was a tired and drained group that landed at Heathrow airport on the next to last day of August. Truth be told, Harry wanted nothing more than to pack up his family and stay in Australia, it being about as far as one could get from England and the nasty business that was going on there; but he couldn't abandon everyone else either. Also, he had a nagging suspicion that wherever he might go, the trouble would eventually track him down. Better to meet it head on, on his own terms than while hiding and out of touch. If he learned nothing from his parents' example, he had learned that much.


	8. Let Slip the Gods of War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Eight: Let Slip the Gods of War**

Hermione Potter, nee Granger woke up to find herself snuggled up next to something warm, soft, and breathing. She relished the feelings that this discovery brought out in her. As she laid there she decided that it was indeed real, that the last couple of weeks had indeed happened.

She realized after a few moments that the warm person that she was snuggled up next to wasn't actually her husband. Indeed, it was her sister-wife, Ginny. If anyone had told her a month ago that she would end up married to both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, she would have laughed in their face. Now though, it hadn't just become a possibility, it had become a reality.

What surprised her the most however, wasn't that she was married, or even that she was in a polygamous relationship. No, what she was having a hard time believing was how easily she had slipped into the role of the junior wife. Oh, she knew that she was in love with Harry. She had actually been deeply in love with him for years now. That she should fall in love with him was a given. For anyone to know Harry as well as she did and not love him was outright impossible for her to fathom.

She was amazed though, at the depth of her feelings towards Harry's other wife, Ginny. Hermione was rapidly falling in love with the diminutive redhead as well. There was something about her that was easy to love. It had been Ginny that had accepted the necessity of expanding the marriage to include her in the first place. Yes, it had been Ron's idea, but it had been Ginny that had had the final say. She hadn't so much as contemplated any other outcome. Once it had come out that due to the soul bond the three of them shared, Hermione needed to be a part of the marriage, Ginny had jumped in and showed the two rather reluctant partners that in this regard she did indeed know best.

Ginny was open and caring, equal parts wife, sister, lover and driving force for the three of them. She was smart in ways that Hermione wasn't. Hermione was the first to admit that she had a first rate mind, but Ginny saw things in ways that she did not. She was fun-loving and full of life, a natural counter-balance to the seriousness that Hermione brought to the triad.

Ginny was also, as Hermione was quickly finding out, vivacious and very open when it came to love. She had accepted Hermione in her and Harry's bed with open arms, and had shown the brunette that love came in all shapes and sizes. Hermione had never thought of another woman in a sexual way before, but Ginny actually made it easy for her to accept. Ginny was sweet, sexy, and extremely erotic when it came to the marriage bed, and she knew her way around a woman's body just as well as she did a man's. Yes, Hermione was rapidly falling in love with her too.

She sat up slowly so as not to disturb Ginny's slumber. She looked around for Harry, but he wasn't in the room. Once her eyes adjusted she realized just where she was, and therefore, where Harry was likely to be. They had returned to England the night before, and rather than take a chance everyone had come back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry had a healthy case of paranoia, though in Hermione's opinion that didn't make him wrong. Someone was indeed out to get them, as evidenced by the death of her co-husband, Ron and his mother, Molly. A brief wave of grief threatened to overwhelm her, but she stomped on it mercilessly.

No, if Harry were anywhere to be found it would be in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her parents. Robert and Jean Granger were notoriously early risers, as was her husband. She got up and padded softly over to the attached bath to grab a quick shower. She figured that by the time she was done, Ginny would be ready to do the same and then they could both find their way down to the kitchen and join the others.

*0*0*

They found Harry and the Grangers just where Hermione had figured they would be. Once again, Harry had gone all out in setting the table. There had to be enough there for a small army. Hermione sighed. Harry had gotten into the habit of cooking such large meals when they had been staying at the Burrow. With Ron and the other Weasleys there it had been a necessity. Now, it was probably going to be wasted, not that she was going to tell him that. The fact that he had gone to all that effort meant a lot to her.

"Good morning, my dears," Harry said cordially as they made their way over to the table. He had saved them each a seat next to him.

"Morning Harry," Ginny said softly, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning darling," Hermione said just as softly. Both girls gave him a quick kiss and settled in on either side of him. "What's going on today?"

"Well, tomorrow the two of you have to go on the Hogwarts' Express, term starts then. Today, I figure I need to check in with Draco, and get together with the D.A. Then I need to see about the Dursleys, and see if I can recruit Dudley. You two need to spend some time getting ready for the trip and the school year. Also, when the D.A. meets you need to be there."

"Sounds good," Hermione said as she started piling eggs and bacon on a plate. She buttered a couple of pieces of toast and handed the plate off to Ginny, who took it was a startled smile. Hermione grinned at her and gave her a quick wink.

"So what are the two of you going to do?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione's parents.

"Actually," Jean said, "we were just discussing that with Harry."

"Yeah," Harry responded. "Since you two are going to be at Hogwarts for another year, and I'll be based out of Hogsmeade, we were thinking that we'd see if we can lease something in a nearby town. I'm thinking that since Invergarry is about ten miles from Hogsmeade, we could look there. If we find something, I'll put up the money for the lease, and we'll get your Mum and Dad set up there. It's not like they're have to go back to work right away, and it would let us be within visiting distance."

"That sounds wonderful, Harry," Hermione said excitedly. "I've never had Mum and Dad nearby before. Thank you so much for thinking of this."

Harry smiled at her. "You might want to see about spending a little time today with your Mum and Ginny. I believe that you three have a wedding to plan." Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought. Ginny looked almost as excited.

He stood up and kissed both of them. "I need to be going if I'm going to make it back here in time for the D.A. meeting. I've sent it out on the galleons for one in the afternoon. Everyone should be arriving then. I've keyed the wards to only let in magical people with one of the galleons. Be sure and watch them carefully. Whoever we're dealing with has a lot of resources and a very long reach."

The girls nodded and watched him go. They turned back to Jean, grinning madly. They did indeed have a lot of planning to do.

*0*0*

It wasn't hard for Harry to find the place. The directions that had been left with Kreacher had been quite specific. He had to hand it to his partner, he had an eye for detail. Perhaps this business venture wouldn't be that bad after all.

The place was dimly lit, and in a rather seedy part of Muggle London. Harry thought that Remus might have once had a flat in this area, from a snippet that he had caught one night at Grimmauld Place during the Christmas break his fifth year. He sighed and walked into the pub. It was definitely seedier than he would have preferred, but then, that was one of the reasons that he had suggested the venture with Malfoy. The git had contacts that Harry would never be able to cultivate alone.

He gazed around the place. It was rather dimly lit, but he supposed that the less savory element preferred it that way. There was a billiard table in the middle where a couple of birds were playing. Harry's eyes ran over the women critically. They were far too trashy for his taste; besides, he had two of the finest women on the planet anyway. After what seemed an eternity he finally spotted Draco sitting in a booth in one of the far ends of the establishment.

He walked slowly and carefully over to the booth and slipped into it. Malfoy watched him the entire way and nodded to him, barely keeping a sneer off his face as Harry sat down.

"Malfoy," Harry said in a low tone as he returned the nod.

"Potter," the blonde returned. "Successful trip?"

"Yeah, we accomplished what we set out to do. Any news?"

"Not much, but I did manage to run down a few leads." He ran his fingers through his fine platinum hair in a manner amazingly similar to Harry's own habit. "Seems that there's been a rash of violence throughout the Kingdom, Muggle and Magical alike."

Harry nodded to him to continue.

"Most of the wizards that have been caught have been South American. Seems that they don't know a lot when they're caught, either. It's almost as if they've been obliviated when the Aurors get them. And I'll tell you this, the obliviate must be really powerful. Most obliviations can be broken with enough force, but according to my source, not these ones." He grimaced. "Whatever it is that we're up against, Potter, it's powerful."

"Yeah, I'm getting that," Harry murmured. "See if you can track down where these South Americans are congregating. I'm betting that they're meeting someplace central and radiating out from there. If we can find that point, maybe we can back track things from there."

"What about you?" Malfoy asked.

"I've got to get things prepared for a wedding in another week or so, plus I'm going to stop in on my cousin. I'm thinking that he'd make a good Muggle contact. Also, I need to stop in at the Department of Mysteries. If anyone has some answers, I'm betting on the Unspeakables knowing something."

"If I find anything, I'll be in touch, otherwise, I'll see you at the office," Malfoy drawled.

Harry nodded. "Be careful, Draco," he said softly. "Whoever this is is playing for keeps."

"Aren't they all?" Draco replied. "Look Scarhead, you watch your back and I'll watch mine."

"I'm just…"

"Shut it, Potter," Malfoy growled. He took on a serious look. "This is what you came to me for. I'm good at what I do." At Harry's doubtful look he sighed. "You took a chance on me when nobody else would. You stood up for my family when we were on trial when nobody else would. I'll not forget that. I may never like you Harry, but I'll not forget what you've done for me. Now let me do my job." Harry nodded and they stood to leave.

When they were out the door Harry regarded his partner solemnly. He stuck out his hand and Draco slowly took it. They stood there like that for a few moments, then they broke the contact and each wizard made his own way back out into the world.

*0*0*

Harry grimaced as he rang the doorbell. He really didn't want to be here. There were no good memories for him here, but because of everything that was happening, he really didn't have much of a choice. He heard the light footsteps approaching the door and recognized who it would be that opened the door.

He braced himself for the reception he would get. It had been over a year since he had left this place. He hadn't really thought that he would ever return, and he knew that they certainly had no reason to want to see him again.

The door opened and Harry looked uneasily into the eyes of his horse-faced aunt. "Hello Aunt Petunia," he said softly.

To his surprise she opened the door and stepped aside. "Hello Harry," she said quietly. "Please come in." He looked at her for a moment, too shocked to do anything more. When he regained his composure he quickly stepped into the house.

I'm sorry to disturb you, Aunt Petunia, but I had a couple of reasons for stopping by, and I couldn't put it off any longer." He watched her as he said this. She seemed to be struggling with something. He cocked an eyebrow and waited silently.

"He's really gone then?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, Voldemort's dead. He died in a duel with me," Harry said carefully. "Look, I stopped by because I wanted to see how you three were getting on. I mean, I know that you were put out of your home because of me, and I guess I needed to know that things were back to normal…"

"Harry, we never knew…" she blurted out. He stopped and looked at her questioningly. "We never realized what you had to do. We never thought about what we were doing to you." She had tears in her eyes now. "We talked to those… people you left us with. They explained a lot. Vernon and I didn't want to hear it at first. It's hard to hear when the only things that are said point out how much of a bad person you've been." She shuddered with the memory.

"We treated you so horribly, and we were such nasty people towards you, and yet you still took the time to ensure we would be alright." Tears leaked down her cheeks. "Vernon and I had a lot of time to think, and we know you'll probably never forgive us, but we're sorry for what we did."

Harry nodded to her. He was frankly shocked, but she was right. He didn't know if he could ever forgive her or her husband. "It's alright Aunt Petunia," he said slowly. "I survived, and I became stronger for it." He shrugged. "You may never be on my Christmas card list, but everything's turned out alright."

He took a deep breath. "Is Dudley around?" he asked. "I need to see him. I've a favor to ask."

Petunia nodded and went to retrieve her son. Shortly after she returned, with an amazingly slimmed down version of Harry's cousin in tow. Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Dudley must have dropped at least ten to fifteen stone since the last time Harry had seen him.

"Wow Big D," Harry managed to get out. "Looking fit."

"Thanks, Harry," Dudley said, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise," Harry responded, still in shock over his cousin's appearance. "Look, how do you fancy walking down to the pub and having a pint, my treat?"

Dudley looked to his mother. At her faint nod he turned back to Harry. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said.

The walk to the pub was short and quiet, each young man lost in his own thoughts. They went in and sat Dudley found a booth. Harry flagged the barkeep and ordered a couple of pints of stout. He carried the glasses back to the booth and slid in across from Dudley.

"So Dud," he started. "How did you lose all the weight?"

"Well," Dudley said, "when we were in hiding there was another family that had to go there too. At first we didn't get along very well, us being Muggles and them being Magical." Harry's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets once more.

"Who are you and what did you do with my cousin?" Harry asked incredulously.

Dudley chuckled. "There was this bird, see, and she was quite the looker. Well, she wanted nothing to do with me, as fat and disgusting as I was, but there weren't a lot of people around. We were kind of forced to associate with each other, there was nobody else." He shook his head. "Anyway, Tamsin turned out to be a really nice girl, but she was kind of a health nut. She would exercise every day, for hours. At first all I would do was watch her, but even that became boring after a while. So after a few weeks I started to join her in the workouts. At first I couldn't do a lot, but it got easier. Now I exercise as much as she ever did."

"Well it sure did you some good," Harry said sincerely. "I wouldn't have believed it was you if I hadn't seen you with Aunt Petunia."

"Yeah, I know," Dudley said with a grin. "The best part though, is that after a while I plucked up the courage and asked Tamsin out. She actually said yes. We've been dating since. I really like her, Harry." He smiled a goofy smile. "She says she knows you."

Harry thought for a moment. "You said she's magical. Did she tell you what House she was in at school?"

"Hufflepuff," Dudley replied.

"She must have been on the Quidditch team," Harry mused. "Dark skin and hair, a really nice smile?" he asked. Dudley nodded. "Yeah, she's fit alright," Harry said with a grin. "She was a chaser for Hufflepuff the only match I ever lost. She seemed really nice. She was a couple of years ahead of me, but she always had a smile for me on the pitch. I'm happy for you, Dud."

"Thanks, Harry. I'm glad that you came by. I've listened to a lot of what Tamsin has said. She told me that you went through Hell at the school you were at, and that she didn't think you deserved any of it. She also explained about Cedric," he said in a very soft voice. "I'm really sorry about giving you a hard time back then," he continued.

"Don't worry about it, Dud," Harry replied. "I was wondering actually, if you would be willing to help me. I need a contact in the Muggle world that I can trust, one that knows both sides of the street as it were. I'll see to it you're compensated," he added hastily.

"I'm trying to reform," Dudley said softly, "but I do know some shady characters." He grinned at this. "You saved my life, and from what Tamsin tells me, you've saved hers too, even if it was only be getting rid of that bad guy." He looked at Harry. "Anything I can do for you, name it."

"I normally wouldn't ask, but I need you to see if you can track down some of the South Americans that have come in to the country and are causing trouble. If you hear anything I want to know right away. My brother-in-law was killed a couple of weeks back, and I'm afraid that these people were involved."

Dudley nearly choked. "Brother-in-law?" he sputtered. "You got married?"

"Yeah," Harry replied with a goofy grin. "Ginny and Hermione are wonderful girls," he said dreamily.

"Two girls…?" Dudley managed to get out with a strangled sound.

Harry snapped back to the present. "Yeah, but my best mate and brother-in-law was killed during the reception, along with his Mum. I'd really like to get even with the blokes that did it."

Dudley looked at Harry with an expression close to amazed hero worship. "Whatever you need, Harry, you can count on me." He leaned in close to his cousin. "Actually, I have a favor to ask you, too."

Harry leaned in conspiratorially. "What is it, Dud?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of asking Tamsin to marry me," Dudley whispered. "I'm saving up to buy her a ring, and I was wondering if there was anything I should do differently, because she's, you know…"

"Magical?" Harry asked. Dudley nodded. "Nah, just remember that witches are girls first and foremost. "How much do you have saved?"

"About five hundred quid," Dudley said in a worried tone. "Do you think it's enough?"

"I don't know, Dud," Harry said. I got my rings from the family vault." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. He counted off forty fifty pound notes and handed them to his stunned cousin. "Consider it a down payment on services rendered. Now go out and get her a good ring." He smiled at his cousin. "Oh, and tell Tamsin that I said hi." He jotted down a cell phone number and handed it to Dudley. "This is where you can reach me."

*0*0*

Ginny scurried around the library at Grimmauld place. It was the largest room they had, and it was packed with people. Every surviving member of the D.A., as well as Malfoy, had showed up for the meeting. She had made sure that they had refreshments, and was currently catching up with Luna.

She somewhat eccentric blonde was sitting next to Neville. They had entered together, and Ginny quickly gathered that where one was, the other was not far to be found. It made sense though, when she thought about it. The Ministry Six, as they were known, had tended to gravitate together, drawn like moths to the flame towards each other. The bonds that had been forged between them were stronger than most marriage bonds, and Harry's love permeated them all.

Ginny smiled at her friend. She would always hold a soft spot in her heart, and she knew that Harry loved both her and Neville dearly. That his love was more than returned was evident. They were closer than family, and if things continued, Ginny was sure that they would grow closer still.

At that moment, Harry walked through the door. "Thanks for coming," he said to the group. This was met with nods all around. He crossed over and bussed Hermione firmly on the lips, and then made a bee-line for Ginny. He repeated the gesture and then motioned for both girls to join him on a low couch that he conjured. Once they had sat next to him he drew in a breath.

"As you all know, Ron and his Mum were killed a couple of weeks ago at our wedding reception. Thanks to some magical insight, and some old-fashioned detective work, we've discovered that we're faced with a new threat. This threat is magical, and, it seems, powerful. With Voldemort out of the way a new power has moved in from South America, and it feels that I'm its number one threat. Because all of you know me, you've moved up the target list." He looked over at Padma. "Have you found out anything?"

"Actually, I might have," Padma replied. "While researching the vision that Parvati had, I came across a name: Huitzilopochtli. There was a surprising amount of information on him at the library." She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read:

"His temple (next to that of Tlaloc) on the Main Pyramid was the focus of fearsome sacrifices of prisoners captured by Aztec warriors. Victims' heads were strung as trophies on a great rack, the Tzompantli, erected in the precinct below.

"God of War-Lord of the South-The Young Warrior-Lord of the Day- The Blue Tezcatliopoca of the South-Patron God of the Mexica. Known metaphorically as 'The Blue Heron Bird', 'The Lucid Macaw', and 'The Eagle'.

"The derivation of his name may have come from the ancient Chichimeca 'Tetzauhteotl', possibly meaning 'Omen-God'.

"He is considered an incarnation of the sun and struggles with the forces of night to keep mankind alive, only to have found a place of major worship among the Aztec peoples. Huitzilopochtli is credited with inducing the Aztecs to migrate from their homeland in 'Aztlan' and begin the long wanderings which brought their tribe to the Mexico Valley.

"According to Aztec legend, Coatlicue, goddess of the earth had given birth to the moon and stars. The moon, Coyolxauhqui, and the stars called, Centzonhuitznahuac, became jealous of Coatlicue's pregnancy with Huitzilopochtli. During his birth, Huitzilopochtli used the 'serpent of fire' and the sun's rays to defeat the moon and stars. Every day the battle continues between day and night. The Mexicans saw the sunrise as a daily victory for this deity over the forces of darkness.

"Huitzilopochtli can only be fed by Chalchihuatl, or the blood of sacrifice, to sustain him in his daily battle. He resides in the seventh heaven of Aztec mythology. The seventh heaven is represented as blue. His temple on the great Pyramid in Tenochtitlan was called Lihuicatl Xoxouqui, or 'Blue Heaven'. Over 20,000 victims are thought to have been ritually killed at the opening of his great temple in Tenochtitlan during a four day period.

"Duran relates that the great temple contained a wooden statue carved to look like a man sitting on a blue wood bench. A serpent pole extended from each corner to give the appearance of the bench as a litter. On his head was placed a headdress in the shape of a bird's beak. A curtain was always hung in front of the image to indicate reverence.

"Tlacaelel, the Aztec power broker, is thought to have propelled this god into the place of importance that Huitzilopochtli held, some suggest even re-writing Mexican history.

"Huitzilopochtli's creation may have come from the ancient Mexican god 'Opochtli', the Left Handed One, and a leading old Chichimec god of weapons and water. He was called ,He Who Divides the Waters', and was principal in worship in the Huitzilopochco area and it's famous waters. Opochtli is thought to have been worshipped in ancient Aztlan.

"Huitzilopochtli is said to be a representation of Tezcatlipoca in midsummer as the high sun in the southern sky. His name may have derived with his association with the color blue as when staring at the sun, spots of blue are seen by the eyes after looking away. His association with 'on the left', was because when facing in the direction of the sun's path, east to west, the sun passed on the left.

"Huitzilopochtli was the most celebrated of the Mexican deities and came to embody the aspirations and accomplishments of the Aztec. His cult could have been considered the 'state cult' and was a focus of the powerful economic and political system.

"Also known as 'The Portentous One', as he directed the Mexicans on their nomadic trek into the Valley of Mexico through a series of signs and omens. It was Huitzilopochtli who sent the eagle to perch on the nopal cactus to indicate the site of the Mexican's final resting place. His elevation to the rank of a major deity coincided with the formation of the triple alliance between Tenochtitlan, Texcoco, and Tlacopan. At this formation of the alliance his recognition as the god of war was complete and total.

"As the power of Tenochtitlan grew his image was incorporated into the new lands and regions coming under Mexican control and he assumed new prominence and attributes even to the point of usurping the more traditional sun god, Tonatiuh. His main temple in the great temple of Tenochtitlan, (the Temple Mayor), was set alongside Tlaloc, god of rain, the symbolism of these two deities elevated above all others was a reflection of the economic status of the Mexican empire, (agriculture and war-tribute). Of interest many pictures and statues have survived of Tlaloc and other major deities but relatively few of Huitzilopochtli.

"Images of Huitzilopochtli may be found in the Codex Borbonicus in which he is depicted standing in front of a small temple in his honor, in the Codex Telleriano-Remensis, in his capacity as symbol of the month of Panquetzaliztli, and in a dual painting with Paynal, (messenger god), in Sahagun's Primeros Memoriales. His image further adorns the Codex Boturini in his guidance of the Mexicans on their wanderings.

"In the Codex Azcatitlan he is represented as a combination hummingbird and serpent tail being carried in what might be thought of as a backpack. In the Codex Florentine his birth is recorded as well as his famous battle with the stars. In all painted images his adornments are different, some with a shield of turquoise mosaic, others with a shield of white eagle feathers. The central image in all drawings is that of a warrior and a leader. He is often depicted as a seed dough image or 'teixiptla' which was often made and prized during feasts.

"Although Huitzilopochtli was worshipped greatly during the entire Mexica year he was of particular importance during the feast of Toxcatl, Dry Thing, Tlaxochimaco, Giving of Flowers, Teotleco, Arrival of Gods, and Panquetzaliztli, Raising of Banners. The feast honoring the raising of banners is generally thought to be his major yearly feast.

"Nowhere was Huitzilopochtli more honored than in his main temple atop the great pyramid in Tenochtitlan in the Temple Mayor. His main cult statue stood in the southernmost corner of the twin shrines to him and Tlaloc. The shrine to this deity is described in detail by Duran as well as accounts by several of the soldiers with Cortes, namely Andres de Tapia and Bernal Diaz as well as Cortes himself.

"Duran claims to describe the statue based on reports from native informants and from direct interviews with surviving conquistadors. He describes the image as a wooden statue carved to look like a man seated on a blue wooden bench in the form of a liter. The liter poles contained images of serpents long enough to be carried on the shoulder of men. The bench was in the traditional Huitzilopochtli 'sky blue' color. The image itself had a blue forehead with a blue band reaching from ear to ear also blue.

"The image had a headdress shaped like a hummingbird beak made of gold. The feathers adorning the headdress were a beautiful green. In his left hand he held a shield, white, with five bunches of white feathers in the form of a cross. Four arrows extended from the handle of the shield. In his right hand he held a staff in the image of a serpent which was also blue. Gold bracelets were on his wrists and he wore blue foot sandals. This image was covered from view with a type of curtain adorned with jewels and gold. Bernal Diaz also relates an account and it is certainly worth reading.

"Huitzilopochtli shared the top of the great temple with Tlaloc in Texcoco as well as in Tenochtitlan and is described in detail in Pomar's book. Pomar's Huitzilopochtli was an image of a standing young man, made from wood adorned with a cloak of rich feathers and wearing an ornate necklace of jade and turquoise surrounded by golden bells. His body paint was blue with a blue striped face. His hair was of eagle feathers and had a headdress of quetzal (forty six) feathers.

"On his shoulder was a form of a hummingbird's head. His legs were adorned and decorated with gold bells. In his hand was held a large spear, a spear thrower, and a feathered shield covered with a lattice work of gold stripes.

"There was no greater worshipped image to the Mexicans and the stone idol that was atop the pyramid in Tenochtitlan that was removed under the eyes of Cortes. The idol was entrusted to a man called Tlatolatl. Tlatolatl successfully was able to hide this image of Huitzilopochtli as was uncovered during an investigation by the Bishop Zummaraga during the 1530's. The statue has never been found and is probably resting and waiting today in a cave somewhere in northern Mexico.

"Listed in the Codex Boturini, the sacred bundle of Huitzilopochtli carried during the wandering years was born by four "bearers", named Tezacoatl, (Mirror Serpent), Chimalma, (Shield Hand), Apanecatl, (Water Headdress), and Cuauhcoatl, (Eagle Serpent). The Codex Azcatitlan shows only two god bearers. Duran agrees that there were four bearers but does not name them. Juan de Torquemada in his "Monarquia Indiana' also confers the four god bearers. Hernando Alvarado Tezozomoc keeps the bearer Cuauhcoatl but replaces the other three with Quauhtlonquetzque, Axoloa, and Ococaltzin. To further confuse this issue the Cronica Mexicayotl replaces Cuauhcoatl, (Eagle Serpent), with Iztamixcoatzin, (White Cloud Serpent)."

She set down the parchment and sighed. "It seems we're up against someone that's been worshiped as a god, Harry," she said in a muted voice. The room was stunned into silence.

"Anyone can be beaten," Harry said softly. "Merlin knows that I've proven that on many occasions." He looked around the room. "Yes, so he's powerful. Yeah, he's got followers. Alright, so it looks bleak, but we've got all of us, and we're the best Britain has to offer. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to now." He looked around the room. "Any ideas?"

There were no quick answers. Finally, hesitantly, Luna looked up and into Harry's eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"If he thinks he's a god, then we need divine power to fight him," she said in her sing-song voice."

Harry started to chuckle. He shook his head and smiled a beatific smile at her. "Well said, Luna," he said softly to her. "Divine power… alright, I want any information we can dig up on the various pantheons around the world, and how followers have gone about contacting the gods in each one. If this tin-plated deity wants to play at world domination, then we'll give it something to chew on that will give it one Hell of a case of indigestion."

He hugged his wives to him. "Let's meet at Potter and Malfoy Investigations in Hogsmeade Friday night at nine. I'll clear it with the Headmistress for any of you that are going back to Hogwarts." He stood and walked over to Luna. He pulled her up and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stepped back.

He made sure to thank each of them as they left. He turned to his wives and smiled. "For the first time since we woke up after the wedding, I feel like we have a chance," he said softly.

Hermione and Ginny wrapped him in hugs and led him slowly to their bedroom. He had a goofy grin on his face as he closed the door and ensured their privacy magically…

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I posted on this story, but I've been busy with other projects. I finally got finished with the chapter tonight. I decided that because of an article in the either the Daily News or the Sun about the actor that plays Dudley losing an enormous amount of weight and looking really good that I should incorporate that into the chapter. It thought it worked well. JKR made it a point to try and redeem him, and so I'm playing that aspect up. Will Harry get along with his aunt and uncle? Who knows, I guess we'll just have to see where the story takes us.

I'm going to repeat a recommendation I posted in the author's notes of the story "Harry Potter's Army: A General's Lament" last week. Give it a read and let the author know what you think:

I have a story recommendation for those of you who liked my stories "_Harry Potter and Love's Triumvirate_" and _Harry Potter and Destiny's Shadow_". **Scabbers1957** has asked my permission to extend the story, telling it from the POV of Colin and Pansy. He has started the story "**_A Time for Healing_**" and I have agreed to beta it. He's posted chapter one on the site. Take the time to read it, but if you haven't read the first two stories you might be confused at both the references and the pairing. I personally think that he's made a great start, but it's not a usual pairing and therefore not many have read it thus far. Give it a go and leave him a review. You know how it is people, what it's like for a struggling author on his first story. Share the love...


End file.
